Believe In Love
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Chap 15. Sehun tak pernah menyangka karena kecelakaan yang ia alami bersama dengan Kim Shixun, istri dari Kim Jongin, membuat dirinya terjebak menjadi istri pria tampan tersebut. Bisakah Sehun mengaku pada Jongin tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya di saat kemudian ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada pria tersebut, dan apakah rahasianya akan terbongkar? KaiHun. Yaoi. Mpreg. #Merry94DayEve
1. Chapter 1

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Ini ff rencananya untuk pengganti Imperfect Love yang sisa satu chapter ending lagi. Tapi ga tau juga sih, kalo mood bagus mungkin ini akan aku lanjutin.

No edit, typo bertebaran dan absurd.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah, Sehun lihat dia cantik sekali," Baekhyun menopangkan kedua tangan di dagunya, matanya lurus menatap ke arah televisi di dinding kafe itu, memperhatikannya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar tanpa peduli pengunjung lain yang kini menatapnya sambil terkikik pelan.

Pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, ia masih asyik mengunyah makanannya dengan sedikit rakus.

"Padahal dia laki-laki sama seperti kita, tapi kenapa dia cantik sekali," Baekhyun dengan nada iri kini menatap ke arah Sehun.

"Siapa sih yang kau maksud?" Sehun lama-lama kesal juga mendengar celotehan Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah televisi dan bergumam pelan. "Kim Shixun? Bukankah dia aktor terkenal yang pensiun itu?"

"Tepatnya berhenti dari kariernya semenjak menikah dengan pengusaha muda Kim Jongin," ucap Baekhyun membetulkan.

"Dia memang cantik Baekkie, jadi kau tak usah merasa iri," ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun cemberut, "Ya ya ya, kulitnya juga bagus, ku rasa dia telah melakukan perawatan yang super mahal."

"Tentu saja, suaminya kan kaya," sahut Sehun tak acuh.

"Tapi Sehun kalau di pikir-pikir..." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit memicingkan mata ke arah Sehun. "Fisikmu sedikit mirip dengannya."

Sehun mendengus, "Jangan bodoh, semua orang tahu dia sangat cantik dan aku.. aku hanya butiran debu di jalanan Baekkie." Wajar memang kalau Sehun berpikir seperti itu, di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun, ia masih memegang status jomblo ngenes, begitu biasa teman-temannya mengatakan. Dalam artian ia memang benar-benar sudah jomblo dari lahir dan tercatat belum pernah berkencan sekalipun. Wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan tampan ataupun cantik, biasa-biasa saja malah, ia juga bukan orang yang terlalu akrab dengan fashion kalau tak mau di bilang ia sedikit ketinggalan jaman, tinggi tubuhnya mungkin setara dengan istri pengusaha kaya raya Kim Jongin yang tadi di bicarakan oleh Baekhyun, hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit lebih berisi dibanding Kim Shixun yang kelewat ramping dengan pinggang yang berlekuk dengan indah.

"Harusnya kau senang, aku menyebutmu sedikit mirip dengannya."

Sehun mencibir, "Dan pada akhirnya kau pasti akan mengataiku jomblo ngenes lagi, ya kan?"

Baekhyun nyengir, ia kembali menoleh ke arah televisi. "Ah, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang begitu serasi, andai aku bisa menjadi teman Shixun, aku pasti bisa menggaet salah satu teman suaminya yang kaya itu."

Pletak

"Aww, Sehun kau memukulku."

"Berhentilah berkhayal Byun Baekhyun, kau harus sadar siapa dirimu," omel Sehun.

"Ya, aku sadar siapa diriku, aku pemilik kafe ini dan kau salah satu pelayanku yang kurang ajar karena telah berani memukulku."

Sehun nyengir, "Maaf..."

"Sudahlah, kau sudah selesai makan bukan? Kalau begitu bisa kau bantu aku belanja ke Mall? Aku terlalu malas untuk pergi belanja sekarang," gumam Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

Setelah Baekhyun menyebut sejumlah barang dan juga menyerahkan kartu kredit miliknya, Sehun segera meraih jaket berwarna pink miliknya dan memakainya untuk melapisi kaosnya yang berwarna biru muda.

"Sehun..."

"Ya?" Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Segeralah kembali kalau urusanmu sudah selesai."

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku pasti segera kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin pergi belanja?" Jongin meraih kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai setelah percintaan panas antara ia dan istrinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Shixun yang sudah selesai mandi dan kini tengah sibuk memakai kaos berwarna biru miliknya hanya bisa tersenyum manis. "Ya, ku rasa setelah lelah berolahraga, aku perlu menyegarkan pikiran dengan belanja," dengan genit ia mengedipkan matanya pada suaminya.

Jongin terkekeh, ia mendekat pada istrinya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "Belanjalah sesukamu istriku."

"Itu sudah pasti."

"Kau ingin aku antar?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak perlu," Shixun mengenakan jaket pinknya dan mulai melangkah menjauh. "Aku ingin naik taxi saja hari ini."

"Tak ingin di antar Edgar ?"

"Tidak sayang, aku hanya ingin pergi sendiri hari ini. Bolehkan?"

"Boleh... asal pulangnya jangan terlalu larut."

"Oke, aku pergi dulu suamiku." Setelah meniupkan ciuman dari bibirnya, Shixun segera keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan suaminya sibuk dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Hari sudah siang dan ini rekor pertama suaminya pergi terlambat untuk bekerja. Pagi ini entah kenapa, ia menginginkan Shixun melayaninya hingga pria tampan itu merasa puas dan baru kemudian melepaskan tubuh istrinya.

Saat keluar dari rumah besarnya, Shixun tersenyum begitu pelayan mengatakan kalau taxi yang ia pesan telah siap, ya saatnya untuk belanja sepuasnya Kim Shixun.

Di Mall yang sama dengan tempat Shixun belanja, Sehun sedang sibuk membeli barang-barang pesanan Baekhyun.

"Aish, kenapa banyak sekali, dan aku ingin pipis." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, melirik sejenak barang belanjaannya, dan bermaksud menitipkan barang-barang belanjaanya pada security yang berjaga tak jauh dari situ. Untunglah security itu mau menjagakan barang miliknya sementara ia pergi ke toilet.

"Ah, leganya..." Sehun tersenyum senang seraya berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya dan di saat itulah ada orang yang ikut berdiri di sampingnya, melepaskan cincin dan meletakkan tepat di dekat Sehun sebelum kemudian mencuci tangan dengan sabun.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah orang itu dan sejenak tertegun, ia mengenalnya, dia Kim Shixun, pria yang telah membuat Baekhyun merasa iri.

Merasa diperhatikan, Shixun ikut menoleh dan tersenyum canggung pada Sehun. mungkin karena merasa tak nyaman, ia bergegas melap tangannya dengan tissue dan kemudian keluar dari dalam toilet.

Sehun yang menyadari kalau pria itu meninggalkan cincinnya di sana, segera mengambil cincin itu dan berlari keluar. "Hei, kau meninggalkan cincinmu..."

Namun ternyata posisi Shixun sudah cukup jauh dengannya dan kemungkinan besar, pria itu juga tidak mendengar teriakannya. Bermodal nekad, Sehun mencoba mengejar langkah-langkah panjang Shixun. "Shit, kenapa dia cepat sekali."

Tepat saat Shixun keluar dari dalam Mall dan masuk ke dalam taxi yang sudah menunggunya, Sehun berhasil mengejar dan ikut masuk ke dalam taxi itu tanpa menyadari dompet miliknya yang jatuh ke lantai mobil taxi tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan," pekik Shixun terkejut.

"Maaf, aku bukan orang jahat yang..."

"Jalan pak," sela Shixun memotong ucapan Sehun. Dan taxi itu pun meluncur meninggalkan Mall tersebut. "Jadi apa kau penguntit atau apa, berani-beraninya kau masuk ke dalam taxi yang sama denganku."

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan seorang penguntit," jawab Sehun sedikit tersinggung.

"Lalu kau siapa? Seorang fans yang ingin mendapat tanda tangan dariku?"

"Bukan juga..."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menemuiku, apa kau ingin menculikku?"

"Tolong jangan berprasangka jelek dulu padaku, aku menemuimu hanya ingin mengembalikan cincin ini, kau meninggalkannya di wastafel tadi, ini milikmu bukan?" Sehun baru ingin membuka telapak tangan yang sedari tadi ia kepalkan saat sebuah mobil truck meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka dan menabrak taxi yang mereka tumpangi.

Mobil taxi itu terpental, terguling-guling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di tengah jalan. Api dengan cepat terbakar begitu tersulut bensin. Di dalam mobil taxi yang hancur dan mulai terbakar sebagian, Sehun yang masih sedikit tersadar dari rasa sakit yang ia derita, berjuang dengan keras keluar dari dalam taxi itu, setelah bersusah payah mencoba akhirnya ia berhasil keluar, dan tepat saat ia memandang ke arah taxi itu, ledakan besar terjadi, api menyambar wajah dan juga tubuhnya dan tubuhnya terpental jauh ke belakang. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara teriakan orang-orang dan sesaat kemudian kesadaran Sehun benar-benar lenyap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete ?

Mengangkat tema yang sama dengan salah satu penulis kesukaanku, tapi dengan alur dan tentunya cerita yang berbeda.

Ada yang minat ?

Salam Kaihun hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	2. Chapter 2

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Karena ide Imperfect Love masih ngadat, jadi aku ketik yang ini dulu ya.

No edit, typo bertebaran dan absurd.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin baru saja keluar dari ruangan rapat yang terasa begitu membosankan untuknya, ketika ia melihat Jungwoo adiknya berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Kak, aku sudah mencoba menelponmu beberapa kali, tapi kau tak pernah mengangkatnya."

"Aku baru saja selesai rapat," Jongin merogoh saku jas miliknya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Ada apa?"

Raut wajah Jungwoo terlihat begitu cemas, pria bertubuh tak kalah jangkung dari Jongin itu berulang kali menelan ludahnya sebelum berhasil mengucapkan kata-katanya, "Ada kecelakaan di Meryl Street siang ini."

"Demi Tuhan Jungwoo, setiap hari selalu ada berita kecelakaan lalu lintas yang terdengar, kenapa kau harus secemas itu, ataukah..." Jongin kemudian teringat pada istrinya yang sedang berbelanja dan pastinya melewati jalan itu. "Apakah itu Shixun?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak.

Jungwoo mengangguk dengan sedih, "Itu memang Taxi yang di tumpangi kakak ipar."

"Apakah..."

"Tidak, kakak ipar tidak meninggal. Ia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanpa menunggu waktu Jongin berteriak pada sekretarisnya, menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan semua jadwalnya hari ini lalu ia menarik Jungwoo untuk ikut dengannya.

"Belum bisa di pastikan bagaimana kondisi kakak ipar sekarang, waktu aku menyusulmu kesini dia masih di ruang operasi."

"Shixun... Ya Tuhan..." Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang gemetar.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya kak."

Lima belas menit kemudian ketika Jongin dan Jungwoo tiba di rumah sakit, ia langsung di sambut oleh pelukan dan tangisan oleh ibunya. Dan Jongin menyadari seluruh keluarganya sudah berkumpul di sini, semuanya. Shixun sendiri sudah hidup sebatang kara saat pria itu berusia 18 tahun, hingga Jongin tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kalau ibu mertuanya akan bertingkah sama seperti ibu kandungnya yang masih terisak di dekapannya.

"Sudahlah Ma, jangan terus menangis," gumam Jongin.

"Mama mengkhawatirkannya Jongin, bagaimanapun dia adalah bagian dari keluarga kita."

"Aku juga khawatir ma, tapi ku mohon jangan menangis."

Suho perlahan sedikit menjauh dari putra sulungnya yang terlihat begitu lelah itu, "Mama tahu."

"Hei brother, duduklah di sini, kau tampak begitu kacau." Minseok sepupunya, menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya dan Jongin langsung beranjak ke kursi itu masih dengan lengannya yang merangkul pundak ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jongin.

"Buruk, kami semua bahkan tidak bisa mengenalinya, kau tahu wajahnya secara keseluruhan sudah tidak bisa kita kenali lagi sebagai Shixun yang cantik luar biasa," gumam Minseok.

"Lalu?"

"Dokter sudah berupaya untuk mengoperasi semua kerusakan yang ia dapatkan karena kecelakaan itu, kau tahu mereka menemukan dua mayat gosong di dalam taxi yang terbakar tersebut, Shixun sendiri beruntung karena menurut para saksi yang melihat, ia berhasil keluar dari dalam taxi itu sesaat sebelum taxi itu meledak dan yah meskipun ia selamat tapi 80% tubuhnya terutama wajahnya mengalami luka bakar yang serius."

Jongin terdiam sejenak, wajahnya terlihat begitu murung, "Kau bilang tadi ada dua mayat lagi di dalam taxi itu, yang satu sudah pasti sopir, tapi satunya lagi siapa? Setahuku Shixun berangkat sendirian."

"Polisi sudah menyelidiki dan mengirim mayatnya untuk di identifikasi, mereka mengatakan kalau pria yang bersama Shixun di dalam taxi itu sudah membuntuti istrimu dari dalam Mall tersebut."

"Shit," Jongin mengumpat. "Apakah dia salah satu haters."

Minseok menggeleng, "Polisi memperkirakan dia hanyalah salah satu fans biasa yang ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan istrimu."

"Fans yang tidak beruntung karena ia justru terbakar bersama sopir di dalam sana," gumam Jongin muram.

Minseok menepuk pundaknya, "Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu, dokter bilang semua kerusakan yang di alami Shixun bisa diperbaiki dengan operasi plastik. Kita hanya perlu menunjukkan foto Shixun dan kemudian segera setelah lukanya mengering dan ia sudah dinyatakan bebas dari infeksi yang mungkin terjadi, mereka akan melakukan operasi itu, tentu saja setelah mereka mendapatkan izin darimu."

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk istriku."

"Pasti."

Jongin memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Menurutmu apakah ini murni kecelakaan biasa?"

Minseok melirik pada Chanyeol, ayah Jongin yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Jungwoo, lalu beralih pada Suho yang memejamkan mata karena kelelahan di samping Jongin. "Truck itu keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya Jongin, kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri apakah itu kecelakaan atau bukan."

Jongin mengumpat lagi, "Apa mereka sudah menemukan pemilik truck tersebut?"

Sayang sekali, meski ada rekaman cctv, ternyata nomor truck itu palsu begitupun nama perusahaan yang tertera di badan truck itu juga tercatat sebagai perusahaan fiktif."

"Sial," geram Jongin. "Apakah ini salah satu ulah dari musuhku?"

"Kita tidak tahu Jongin, ku harap polisi akan menemukan titik terang masalah ini."

Jongin diam, ia tahu di balik banyaknya pengagum dirinya yang begitu terpesona pada ketampanan dan juga kekayaan yang ia miliki, ia juga punya banyak musuh yang membencinya. Dan kali ini mereka sudah memberikan peringatan pada dirinya, tapi kenapa mereka harus melakukannya pada Shixun istrinya dan tidak langsung kepadanya?

Sejam setelah kedatangan Jongin di rumah sakit, akhirnya lampu ruang operasi padam dan dokter berwajah ramah keluar dari dalamnya, terlihat keletihan di sana, namun dokter itu menenangkan mereka dengan mengatakan kondisi Shixun baik-baik saja, dan sebentar lagi ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Semua orang yang berada disitu menarik napas lega, Shixun sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.

"Oh ya kak, aku lupa memberikan ini padamu." Jungwoo merogoh saku jaketnya dan memberikan satu benda yang ia ambil dari saku jaketnya ke tangan Jongin.

"Cincin Shixun?" tanya Jongin dengan kening berkerut.

"Satu-satunya barang yang membuat kami yakin kalau itu memang istrimu, nak. Kau tahu, wajah Shixun sudah tak bisa kami kenali lagi," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin pelan, berusaha memberi kekuatan pada anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti," gumam Jongin.

"Pengawal di depan mengatakan kalau wartawan semakin banyak yang datang kemari," ucap Minseok pelan, ia memasukkan lagi handphonenya ke saku jaket sebelum menoleh pada Jongin, "Kau ingin berbicaran pada mereka?"

"Demi Tuhan, tidak. Aku tak ingin berhubungan dengan satupun wartawan saat ini. Shixun bahkan masih belum sadar."

"Sabar nak, Shixun pasti bangun, mama percaya itu."

"Ma..." Jongin berbalik untuk memeluk ibunya dengan erat. "Aku takut kalau Shixun kenapa-kenapa."

"Tidak sayang, Shixun akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjerit histeris saat polisi tiba di kafe miliknya dan memberitahukan kecelakaan itu padanya.

"Sehun stupid, bodoh..." air mata berderai dipipinya yang tirus. "Kau bahkan bukan fasn Shixun tapi kenapa demi aku kau rela mengejarnya dan meminta tanda tangannya. Hiks... Aku sekarang membencinya Sehun, sangat benci... kenapa dia selamat dan kau tidak." Baekhyun menyedot ingusnya dan kembali menangis terisak.

Polisi itu menatapnya dengan canggung, ia tampak ragu menyerahkan dompet yang sudah setengah terbakar itu ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Ini adalah barang yang kami temukan di tkp, apakah ini benar-benar milik temanmu?"

Sehun sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi sejak ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang menyelamatkan Sehun dari keterpurukannya saat itu, hingga mereka bisa berteman akrab sampai sekarang. Baekhyun berdehem pelan sebelum ia meraih dompet yang anehnya hanya separuh terbakar itu, padahal melihat kondisi mayat yang gosong harusnya dompetnya juga tak bersisa. Namun polisi itu mengatakan kalau posisi mayat itu saat ditemukan adalah dengan posisi menindih separuh dari dompet itu. mungkin itu yang menyebabkan dompetnya tidak terbakar sebagian.

Tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah saat ia melihat kartu kreditnya yang separuh terbakar di dalam dompet itu. "Huhuhu... Sehun... kau bahkan membuat kartu kreditku tidak bisa di pakai lagi."

Polisi yang masih berada di depannya meringis, apakah kartu kredit itu lebih penting dari Sehun? polisi itu hanya tidak tahu betapa sedihnya Baekhyun, hingga ia harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkannya dari rasa sedihnya pada Sehun.

"Sehuna, aku janji dari sekarang aku tidak akan melirik pada Shixun lagi, ku mohon kembalilah padaku."

Namun Sehunnya tidak akan kembali karena nyatanya Baekhyun bahkan menghadiri pemakamannya yang dilakukan begitu sederhana dan diiringi tangisan memilukan dari Baekhyun hingga pemakanan Sehun selesai.

"Sehun, aku menyayangimu, tenanglah di sana dan biarkan aku terus membenci orang yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku akan membalasnya Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada hal yang lebih membuat Jongin cemas selain kondisi istrinya yang belum juga sadar, ini hari ke lima belas sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, semua luka yang Shixun alami sudah mengering, dan hari ini pula ia di jadwalkan untuk melakukan operasi plastik untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi akibat kulitnya yang terbakar tersebut.

"Shixun, kapan kau akan bangun? Apakah ini salah satu caramu untuk menghindari permintaanku?"

Jongin masih ingat bagaimana ia mengatakan pada Shixun kalau ia begitu ingin mempunyai anak dari istrinya tersebut, hal ini sudah menjadi perdebatan mereka selama berbulan-bulan, Shixun yang ingin kembali berkarier di dunia selebritinya tentunya tak senang kalau ia harus tampil di kamera dengan perut membuncit, karena itu ia menolak usulan Jongin untuk menunda comebacknya di dunia hiburan. Dan Jongin juga masih ingat, setelah berbulan-bulan keduanya melakukan perang dingin, pagi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Shixun datang kepadanya dan mengatakan kalau ia bersedia menuruti keinginan Jongin asal dirinya tetap bisa berkarier di dunia hiburan nantinya. Dan Jongin jelas senang mendengar kabar tersebut, mereka bahkan sempat bercinta sebelum kemudian Shixun pergi untuk berbelanja dan kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Apa kali ini kau sendiri yang menginginkan kecelakaan ini agar kau tidak harus hamil anakku?"

Jongin menatap dalam pada sosok yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan wajah serta seluruh tubuh di balut perban layaknya mumi. "Tidak sayang, begitu kau sembuh, kita akan tetap akan punya anak, kau sudah janji padaku. Jadi cepatlah sadar dan lihat aku."

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Jungwoo masuk ke dalam, "Kak, dokter bilang mereka akan melakukan operasinya sebentar lagi." Bertepatan dengan selesainya Jungwoo bicara, dokter bedah yang akan menangangi Shixun masuk ke dalam bersama perawat.

"Mr. Kim," dokter itu tersenyum lembut pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa basi.

"Secara fisik dia bagus, beberapa jam lagi ia akan mendapat kerangka wajah baru yang bisa saya yakini akan lebih cantik dari sebelumnya dan setelah itu kita tinggal menunggu kesembuhannya."

"Dia bahkan belum bangun," gumam Jongin muram.

"Ada trauma di otaknya , tapi saya yakin dia akan segera sadar."

"Aku menunggu hal itu terjadi," ucap Jongin, ia menatap pada para perawat yang mulai bergerak untuk membawa Shixun ke ruang operasi. "Berjuanglah untuk sembuh, Shixun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya berjalan di dalam gua yang begitu gelap dan pengap. Tak ada satu titikpun cahaya yang terlihat, sementara Sehun terus berusaha berjuang untuk melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha mencari-cari kalau ada cahaya tersisa yang bisa ia lihat. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar gumaman-gumaman bernada asing di telinganya. Itu suara orang, dan Sehun dengan langkah kakinya yang mulai lelah, berjuang keras melangkah menuju sumber suara itu.

Sedikit lagi, pikirnya. Saat ia melihat setitik cahaya yang berada jauh di depan, ada satu kekuatan asing yang mendorongnya untuk berlari menuju sumber cahaya tersebut, sedikit lagi Sehun, teruslah maju.

Tanpa di sadarinya, Sehun mengerang halus, ada rasa sakit yang menjalar dengan tiba-tiba di seluruh tubuh dan terutama tengkorak kepalanya. Seberkas cahaya itu lenyap dan kini digantikan suara-suara bising yang Sehun tak tahu dari mana asalnya, kepalanya terasa makin sakit ia mencoba untuk membukan matanya.

"Shixun..."

Bayangan samar seraut wajah terlihat di depan matanya, pandangannya buram dan Sehun berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya hingga objek itu terlihat makin jelas.

"Shixun, sayang, kau dengar aku?"

Shixun? Siapa itu Shixun? Apakah itu namanya?

Sehun membuka mulutnya yang terasa kering, ia ingin bersuara tapi tak bisa.

"Beri ia air, sepertinya ia kehausan," ada sosok lain, seseorang yang lebih tua dan terlihat masih begitu cantik dan anggun kini ikut menatap cemas ke arahnya.

Sehun mengerang lagi merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Ia kesakitan, kenapa dokter itu lama sekali baru tiba di sini?" terdengar pemilik wajah cantik itu mengomel tidak jelas.

Sehun ingin memejamkan matanya lagi, tapi sentuhan lembut di tangannya membuatnya tetap membuka matanya. "Shixun kau harus tetap sadar, oke."

Shixun? Siapa? Apa ia mengenalnya, bukankah namanya... tunggu siapa dirinya? siapa namanya? Mendadak Sehun di serang rasa panik, ia lupa siapa namanya dan siapa dirinya.

Tubuhnya memberontak dan ia hampir saja melepas jarum infus yang tertancap di punggung tangannya andai tak ada tangan kekar yang menahannya. "Tenanglah sayang, kau sudah aman."

Sehun ingin berontak lagi, tapi pada saat itu dokter dan asistennya datang dan sedetik kemudian Sehun menerima satu suntikan lagi di selang infus miliknya dan Sehun langsung merasa ringan dan sedetik kemudian ia jatuh tertidur kembali di kasurnya yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amnesia.

Satu kata itu membuat raut wajah Jongin begitu murung, istrinya amnesia dan mungkin sekarang sudah melupakan kalau dirinya telah punya suami atau apapun itu, istrinya tidak mengeluarkan tanda-tanda kalau dirinya mengenalinya.

Setelah beberapa hari tersadar dari komanya, istrinya masih melupakan tanda-tanda kalau dirinya mengenalinya. Hanya saja sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus bermimpi dan menggumamkan nama Sehun dalam tidurnya.

Dokter bilang istrinya bisa saja merasa trauma pada lelaki yang bersamanya pada saat itu, hingga terus menggumamkan namanya.

Sehun sendiri begitu terbangun dari komanya terlihat begitu kebingungan karena tak bisa mengingat apa-apa saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia bahkan terdiam dengan mulut ternganga saat mereka mengatakan kalau laki-laki tampan di depannya adalah suaminya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku... aku... istrinya?"

"Ya sayang, kau istriku?"

"Tapi... tapi... aku..."

Lelaki tampan bernama Jongin itu menggenggam jemarinya dengan hati-hati, takut kalau sentuhan sekecil apapun akan menyakiti istrinya. "Segera setelah perbannya di buka kau akan kembali cantik, jadi jangan minder padaku."

Sehun hanya diam, ia teringat lagi pada mimpinya, mimpi di mana seorang pria dengan paras biasa-biasa saja terus mengatakan padanya kalau dirinya adalah Sehun dan bukan Shixun.

"Namaku Sehun?"

"Bukan sayang, namamu Shixun, Sehun adalah orang yang bersamamu saat kecelakaan itu terjadi kau ingat?"

Sehun sedikit menggeleng.

"Kau mungkin melupakannya, tapi ingatlah satu hal, kau bukan Sehun tapi Shixun."

"Shixun..."

"Ya, itu namamu. Kim Shixun. Dan kau adalah istriku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah sadar?"

"Ya."

Laki-laki itu meneguk winenya dengan sekali tegukan, lalu meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar di meja. "Tadinya aku pikir sudah berhasil membunuhnya tapi ternyata tidak."

"Dia amnesia."

"Apa?"

"Ya, dia amnesia. Selama dia masih amnesia maka kita masih aman."

"Berapa lama dia kira-kira akan sadar?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku akan terus mengawasinya dan aku yakin kan kalau ia tidak akan lolos lagi kali ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu dokter sudah yakin kalau bengkak-bengkak di wajah akibat operasi plastik itu sudah kempes, segera perban yang melilit di wajah Sehun kini di lepas dengan hati-hati, bekas luka bakar yang dulu terlihat begitu mengerikan di tubuhnya kini juga telah hilang menyisakan bekas kemerahan yang dokter bilang sebentar lagi akan hilang, ia juga menjamin tak akan ada bekas luka satupun yang terlihat di tubuh Sehun setelah itu.

Dan begitu perban yang di wajah Sehun terlepas, semua yang ada di ruangan itu bernapas dengan tercekat. Hasil mahakarya itu begitu sempurna, tanpa satupun yang cacat dan Jongin berani menjamin seribu persen kalau wajah Sehun yang sekarang, kecantikannya melebih yang dulu.

"Ya Tuhan, cantiknya." Suho menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja Shixun sayang, kau cantik sekali."

"Tapi aku laki-laki."

"Ya sayang, tapi kau cantik."

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya yang agak kaku ke lehernya dan saat itulah adik iparnya melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat semuanya terdiam. "Kakak ipar, sejak kapan kau punya tahi lalat di lehermu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih atas responnya yang bagus, dan karena ide ending untuk Imperfect Love serta dont deserve selalu ngadat, mungkin ini dulu yang bisa aku teruskan. Tapi yang lain masih akan lanjut kok.

Mohon reviewnya lagi ya

KaiHun Lovea


	3. Chapter 3

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Ga tau apa karena sinyal lagi ga bagus atau apa, tapi rada susah baru bisa publish ff ( T_T )

No edit, typo bertebaran dan absurd.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya yang agak kaku ke lehernya dan saat itulah adik iparnya melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat semuanya terdiam. "Kakak ipar, sejak kapan kau punya tahi lalat di lehermu?"

"Tahi lalat?" Sehun membeo, "Dimana?"

Dengan hati-hati Jongin menjauhkan tangan istrinya dari area leher dan memerhatikan dengan serius pada bintik kecil berwarna hitam di leher Sehun. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya kemudian beralih ke wajah Sehun yang terlihat bingung.

"Apakah kau..."

"Soal itu sebenarnya Mr. Kim," dokter itu menyela ucapan Jongin dengan agak canggung, "Sepertinya asistenku melakukan sedikit kesalahan, ia melihat noda hitam yang kecil dileher istri anda, dan asisten saya berpikir kalau itu pastilah adalah tahi lalat, karena itu ia membuatnya agar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Saya atas nama asisten saya yang telah melakukan kecerobohan kecil itu, memohon belas kasihan dari anda untuk memberikan maaf."

"Tidak," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Operasi yang kalian lakukan berjalan dengan lancar dan kami puas dengan hasilnya, mengenai tahi lalat itu..." Jongin menatap sekali lagi pada leher Sehun. "Aku menyukainya, ia kelihatan lebih seksi setelah mempunyai itu."

Dokter itu membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian menggumamkan kata permisi pada seluruh keluarga Jongin dan ia segera keluar dari ruangan di iringi perawat yang tadi membantunya melepaskan perban yang dipakai Sehun.

Sementara itu, wajah Sehun merona kemerahan mendengar ucapan Jongin, dengan canggung ia menyapukan tangannya ke arah kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, rambutnya, apa yang telah terjadi pada rambutnya?

""Maafkan aku sayang," ucap Jongin dengan nada menyesal. "Aku tahu betapa kau sangat menyayangi rambut berhargamu itu, tapi tim dokter terpaksa menggundulnya karena rambutmu habis terbakar saat kecelakaan itu. Tapi rambutmu sebentar lagi akan tumbuh seperti semula."

Sekali lagi Sehun menyentuh rambutnya yang teramat pendek karena rambutnya baru mulai tumbuh. "Apakah aku jelek dengan rambutku ini?"

"Tidak, kau masih tetap mempesona seperti biasa, bahkan lebih."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum, "Aku ingin melihat wajahku."

Jungwoo dengan sigap mengambil sebuah cermin kecil dan menyodorkannya ke tangan kakaknya. "Kau pasti sangat suka melihat wajahmu yang sekarang kakak ipar. Percaya padaku kau sangat cantik."

Namun saat Sehun benar-benar melihat wajahnya di cermin, ia justru mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah ini aku? Kenapa aku bisa secantik ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu saling pandang. Terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Sehun.

"Apakah trauma dan amnesiamu membuatmu melupakan bentuk wajahmu sendiri?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku amnesia?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Iya sayang, kau bahkan melupakan keluarga kita. Dan aku yakin kau juga pasti lupa pada program yang kita rencanakan untuk mendapatkan seorang anak."

"Anak?" Sehun mengulang ucapan Jongin.

"Iya, anak kita berdua. Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi kau bilang kalau kau setuju kita akan mempunyai anak secepatnya."

"Tapi aku belum sembuh sepenuhnya," lirih Sehun.

"Hei kau pikir aku suami yang setega itu, tentu saja sayang, kita akan mempunyai anak saat kau sudah sembuh." Tanpa malu Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Dahi pria tampan itu sedikit berkerut, merasakan ada yang sedikit berbeda dari ciumannya dengan istrinya kali ini, terasa asing tapi sekaligus lebih membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan. Apakah ini efek dari melihat wajah baru istrinya ataukah karena dirinya yang sudah lebih dari setengah bulan tidak melakukan hubungan intim?

"Jongin, aku lelah."

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu di sini."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu, kau istirahatlah Shixun." Setelah mencium keningnya, Suho segera keluar dari ruangan di iringi suaminya.

"Cepat sembuh kakak ipar, aku sudah tak sabar ingin mempunyai keponakan," Jungwoo mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum ikut keluar menyusul ayah dan ibunya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang," Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini menepuk pundak Jongin dan tersenyum tipis pada Sehun. "Semoga cepat sembuh."

Dan sepeninggal Minseok, Jongin segera ikut berbaring di samping istrinya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan hati-hati, takut kalau Sehun masih merasakan sakit akibat kecelakaan itu. "Tidurlah sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan," gebrakan pada meja dan suara kursi yang ditendang terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan kedap suara tersebut. "Shixun tidak boleh hamil dan memberikan pewaris pada Jongin."

"Kau benar, kita harus mencegahnya. Apapun cara yang harus kita lakukan, kali ini kita harus berhasil."

"Yah, kita tentunya tak bisa sembarangan melakukannya, kau tahu Jongin begitu ketat mengawasi istrinya."

"Kau benar, tapi pasti ada celah saat di mana Jongin lemah seperti dulu saat kita mencelakakan istrinya."

"Ya, yang kita lakukan hanyalah bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungwoo keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan tampangnya yang begitu kusut, terlihat sekali kalau adik kandung dari Kim Jongin itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jungwoo..."

Langkah kaki Jungwoo terhenti dan ia menoleh ke belakang, di lorong tepat di belakangnya, Minseok bersandar di dinding dan tengah mengawatinya.

"Kak..."

"Kau terlihat begitu kusut, apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah?" Minseok melangkah dengan tenang menghampiri Jungwoo.

"Ah, iya kak," Jungwoo tersenyum kaku, "Sedikit." Tambahnya dengan nada suara yang lebih kecil.

"Apa itu? mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

"Tidak perlu kak, ini masalahku sendiri dan aku yakin kalau aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kakak iparmu?"

"Apa?" mulut Jungwoo terbuka lebar. "Ah tidak, ini bukan tentang kakak ipar," Jungwoo berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Minseok yang begitu intens.

Puk

"Tak perlu gugup begitu Jungwoo ya," Minseok tersenyum tipis, "Semua orang pasti punya rahasia."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kakak ipar," ucap Jungwoo pelan. "Apakah pelakunya sudah ditemukan?"

"Belum," dahi Minseok berkerut pelan. "Aku dan para detektif itu sudah berusaha keras mencari pelakunya, tapi tidak. Kami masih belum dapat menemukannya, rupanya dia sangat cerdik menyembunyikan dirinya."

"Begitu," Jungwoo tersenyum hambar. "Jangan menyerah kak, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan menemukan pelakunya."

Minseok ikut tersenyum, "Ya, berdoa saja semoga pelakunya tidak lebih pintar dariku, jadi aku bisa menemukannya."

Jungwoo hanya mengangguk, "Aku pergi duluan kak."

Minseok ikut mengangguk, sekilas ia menatap ke arah pintu ruangan yang tadi dimasuki Jungwoo, pintunya yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat memudahkan Minseok untuk mengintip ke dalam. Ada Kim Chanyeol di sana, terlihat sedang serius membaca sesuatu. Dahi Minseok mengerut, apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam berdua mungkin memang bukan urusannya, tapi tak biasanya Chanyeol dan Jungwoo berbicara hanya berdua.

"Kak..." panggil Jungwoo yang sudah tiba di ujung lorong.

"Ah, iya."

"Mau berangkat ke rumah sakit bersama? Hari ini kakak ipar akan pulang. Ku rasa kak Jongin tak akan senang kalau salah satu anggota keluarganya tidak ada di sana."

"Kau benar, baiklah aku numpang di mobilmu saja ya."

"Ok..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang tampak sedang dipoleskan sedikit make up oleh Suho untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat masih pucat.

"Sudah," gumam Sehun.

"Ada banyak wartawan di luar, ku harap kau tidak sampai melihat mereka."

"Jongin," tegur Suho. "Kau lupa kalau Shixun adalah seorang selebriti, ia sudah terbiasa dengan wartawan yang mengerumuninya."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Ya, ku harap juga begitu mama."

Namun, berbeda dengan yang seperti biasanya, kali ini Jongin harus memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat, karena istrinya itu terlihat begitu gemetar saat berhadapan dengan ratusan kamera yang mengarah padanya.

"Pembunuh... dasar kau sialan... kembalikan Sehunku..."

Jeritan itu sukses menghentikan dengungan suara wartawan yang berebut ingin bertanya tentang kondisi istri dari pengusaha sukses tersebut. Semua mata kini tertuju pada pemilik teriakan nyaring tersebut. Termasuk Sehun yang kini matanya terpaku pada sepasang mata basah yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Kembalikan Sehunku, harusnya kau yang mati dan bukan dia, apa salah Sehunku padamu hingga kau meninggalkannya terpanggang di dalam sana."

Security dengan sigap menangkap sosok tubuh kurus yang terus berontak sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Sehun yang tampak begitu pucat.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu Wu Shixun, ingat itu, kau orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kematian adikku."

Jongin menggeram mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar untuk istrinya. "Jebloskan ia ke penjara."

"Jongin..." Sehun mencengkeram dengan erat ujung kemeja Jongin, "Jangan... biarkan saja..." tatapan Sehun kembali terpaku pada sosok yang kini telah menghilang dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa familiar di hatinya saat ia melihat sosok itu, apakah mereka pernah bertemu?

"Aku tak suka dia menyalahkan semua kesalahan ini pada istriku."

"Tak apa-apa, ia pasti sedang sedih..." bisik Sehun.

"Dan melampiaskan kesedihannya padamu yang juga korban? Tidak sayang, aku akan tetap memberinya peringatan." Masih dengan menggandeng erat Sehun, Jongin berjalan semakin cepat meninggalkan kerumuman wartawan yang masih berusaha untuk merekam dan juga menanyakan hal-hal yang menurut Jongin saat ini tak penting ia jawab. Karena baginya membawa Sehun pergi dengan aman adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Hampir saja," Jungwoo yang menggandeng ibunya kini tengah nyengir pada Minseok. "Ku rasa kakak ipar menambah satu orang haters sekarang."

"Aku harus menyelidiki siapa orang itu, jangan sampai ia mengganggu Shixun."

"Ayolah kak, aku yakin dia tak akan berani melakukannya, selain itu ku lihat dia tak punya tampang penjahat." Jungwoo lama-lama jengah juga akan sikap Minseok yang terlalu serius pada setiap orang yang ia rasa bisa mengganggu keluarga mereka.

"Tak ada salahnya untuk berhati-hati," Minseok mengangkat sedikit bahunya.

"Dari pada itu, di mana ayahmu Kim Jungwoo, aku belum melihatnya sedari tadi."

"Papa sedang di rumah, ada tugas kantor yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan saat ini."

"Dia itu..." geram Suho, "Tetap saja memikirkan pekerjaan dibanding ikut menjemput menantunya ke rumah sakit."

"Oh ayolah ma, pekerjaan juga penting, lagi pula papa kan bisa menemui kakak ipar saat kita tiba di rumah nanti."

"Tetap saja Kim Jungwoo, itu sedikit berbeda."

"Tak ada bedanya, yang pentingkan papa tetap peduli pada kakak ipar. Ayo kita pulang mama, nanti kak Jongin ngomel-ngomel karena kita lamban." Jungwoo menoleh pada mobil kakaknya yang sudah mulai meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka ruangan walk in closet yang ada di hadapannya dan sesaat kemudian ternganga melihat banyaknya pakaian dengan merk yang mahal-mahal di sana. Tadi saat baru tiba di rumah ini, ia juga di buat termangu-mangu melihat betapa mewahnya tempat tinggal suaminya. Ada sedikit keraguan di hati Sehun, semua ini terasa asing untuknya, apakah selama ini ia benar-benar tinggal di tempat ini?

Sehun memilah-milah pakaian itu dan berharap menemukan sesuatu yang familiar untuknya, yang paling tidak bisa mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Saat jemari tangannya menyentuh sebuah kemeja tipis menerawang berwarna ungu, Sehun meringis, kenapa ada yang seperti ini di lemarinya?

"Ah, kau menemukan kemeja favoritmu?" Jongin yang baru saja masuk kini duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap pada istrinya.

"Apa?"

"Itu kemeja favoritmu bukan? Kau sering memakainya saat ingin merayuku, apa kau lupa?"

Sehun memperhatikan kemeja itu dan meringis sekali lagi, kemeja ini sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan, dan Sehun sangat ingin membuangnya sekarang. "Sekarang aku tidak menyukainya lagi," Sehun melemparkan kemeja itu begitu saja ke sembarang tempat. "Apakah tidak ada pakaian yang lebih dari ini?"

"Kau ingin yang lebih mahal?" satu alis Jongin terangkat. "Baiklah akan aku belikan untukmu."

"Eh tunggu," Sehun berjalan cepat menyeberang ruangan dan mencegah Jongin yang ingin meraih telpon di atas meja. "Maksudku bukan membeli yang lebih mahal tapi apakah ada pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk aku pakai di rumah?" Demi Tuhan, Sehun bahkan terlalu ngeri melihat harga-harga pakaian di lemari itu, belum lagi model-modelnya, tak ada yang ia sukai di sana.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Ini seperti bukan dirimu, tak biasanya kau meminta sesuatu yang terlihat biasa padaku." Jongin mengecup tangan Sehun dengan lembut dan membiarkan istrinya itu berdiri dengan canggung dihadapannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa saat melihat pakaian itu aku tidak menyukainya, maaf. Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau boleh mengganti barang-barangmu sesuka hatimu," Kim Jongin dengan segala kemurahan hatinya, tentu saja tak ingin melihat istrinya bersedih.

"Terima kasih," Sehun mengecup rahang Jongin dan bergegas kembali ke depan lemari.

"Kau mungkin bisa memakai pakaianku kalau kau tidak suka dengan pakaian milikmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun antusias.

"Tentu saja sayang."

Dengan ijin dari Jongin, Sehun mulai menjelajah seluruh isi tempat itu dan akhirnya ia menemukan salah satu kemeja milik Jongin yang sudah terlihat agak lusuh dan juga celana pendek. Ia menatap ragu pada Jongin yang masih menatapnya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kau tak bermaksud bertingkah malu-malu padaku kan, demi Tuhan kita bahkan sudah terlalu sering telanjang bersama Kim Shixun."

Wajah Sehun merona mendengar ucapan Jongin, namun entah kenapa rasa malu tetap Sehun rasakan, ia merasa seakan ini pertama kalinya ia membuka pakaiannnya di depan Jongin. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja? Perasaan yang disebabkan karena rasa trauma dan juga amnesia? Sehun tak tahu. Yang jelas wajahnya merona dengan cantiknya saat ia berdiri membelakangi Jongin dan mulai melepas kaos yang semula ia pakai.

Terdengar hembusan napas Jongin yang sedikit berat saat ia melepas kaos itu, Sehun membiarkannya. Ia dengan pelan kembali memelorotkan celana training yang tadi ia pakai saat kembali dari rumah sakit dan terakhir Sehun membungkuk untuk melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Dan saat itulah ia menyadari kalau Jongin kini sudah berada di belakangnya dan menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Apakah hanya aku yang baru menyadarinya?" Suara Jongin terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun gelisah.

"Kau lebih berisi dari terakhir kali kita bercinta."

Jongin tak bohong, tubuh kurus Shixun kini terlihat jauh lebih berisi, terutama pada bagian bokong, dada dan juga pipinya, tak ada lagi tulang-tulang yang menonjol yang terlihat dari bahunya.

"Mungkin karena masakan rumah sakit yang enak dan aku yang tidak berolahraga?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Mungkin saja."

"Apakah ini buruk untukmu, maksudku aku kelihatan lebih gendut dan..."

"Tidak sayang, aku justru makin menyukainya," Jongin mencuri ciuman di bibir Sehun. "Cepatlah berpakaian sebelum aku hilang kendali dan menyerangmu disini."

"Ah..."

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya sekarang sayang, tapi aku tak akan eogis, kau baru sembuh." Setelah mencium pelipis Sehun, Jongin berjalan dengan tergesa keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Tadi itu apa, kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang?" Sehun menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di dada. "Ah bodohnya aku, dia kan suamiku jadi wajar saja kalau aku berdebar untuknya," Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan sebelum kemudian bergegas memakai pakaiannya.

Sementara Jongin di luar sana sedang berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya dengan meminum sebotol air dingin yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

"Shixun..." gumamnya pelan, "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia bahkan bisa membuatku terangsang seperti ini, padahal ia tak melakukan tindakan apapun untuk merayuku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau kenapa kak?" Jungwoo yang baru masuk ke dapur, tampak mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kakaknya yang terlihat menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ah kau Jungwoo, ku kira siapa?"

Jungwoo mendengus geli, "Apa kau frustasi karena belum mendapat jatah dari kakak ipar?" tanyanya jahil.

"Diam kau bocah."

"Ah, sepertinya tebakanku benar," Jungwoo tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau datang menemuiku hanya karena ingin mengejekku?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku hampir lupa, detektif yang kakak sewa untuk membantu mengidentifikasi mayat yang bersama kakak ipar saat itu sudah datang kesini dan ingin bertemu dengan kakak."

"Aku akan menemuinya." Jongin segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kakak menyelidiki mereka?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau mereka tidak terlibat dalam rencana untuk mencelakakan istriku."

Jungwoo mengangguk, "Aku mengerti kak." Jungwoo menatap ke arah kakaknya yang kini berjalan menjauh dari dapur. "Dan sepertinya kau harus menjaga kakak ipar dengan lebih baik lagi kalau tak ingin kehilangannya."

Jongin yang telah beranjak keluar dari area dapur pastinya tidak mendengar ucapan Jungwoo itu, pikirannya kini terfokus pada data para mayat yang sedang bersama pada istrinya saat itu.

"Apakah ada hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Jongin menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa lembut itu tepat di hadapan salah seorang sahabatnya yang berprofesi sebagai detektif, Kris Wu.

Kris melempar berkas di tangannya ke atas meja, "Aku sudah membacanya dan kurasa tak ada satupun yang penting disana. Sopir itu jelas tak ada hubungannya dengan penyebab kecelakaan yang di alami istrimu dan pria itu, Oh Sehun, dia bersih tanpa ada catatan kriminal sama sekali, selain itu sepertinya dia juga tak punya motif sama sekali untuk mencelakakan istrimu."

Jongin memijit keningnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan, "Sepertinya kita telah menemui jalan buntu ya, Minseok juga mengatakan belum bisa menemukan bukti apapun yang bisa mengarahkan kita pada pelaku sebenarnya."

"Sepertinya kita harus bersabar lebih lama lagi Jongina."

"Aku mengerti, baiklah sobat terima kasih untuk laporannya, ku rasa aku ingin istirahat sekarang."

"Silahkan, aku juga ingin pulang dan tidur."

Jongin tersenyum, menjabat tangan Kris, lalu pergi dari hadapan pria itu. Kris yang juga berniat untuk pulang sedikit terlambat untuk menyadari kalau ia kini telah di perhatikan oleh adik Jongin yang bersandar di depan pintu dapur.

Untuk sesaat keduanya saling pandang dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan sebelum kemudian Kris benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Jongin baru saja ingin menyentuh gagang pintu kamarnya saat handphonenya berdering pelan, tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya Jongin segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo..."

"Mr. Kim ini aku..."

"Dokter Edgard?"

"Ya, aku tadinya ingin ke rumahmu tapi di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat anda, jadi aku menitipkan sesuatu padanya, sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat, apakah ia sudah memberikannya pada anda?"

Jongin mengamati benda di tangannya dan menemukan satu amplop coklat yang masih tertutup rapat. "Ya, aku sudah menerimanya."

"Syukurlah," terdengar nada lega dari dokter Edgard. "Aku rasa kau harus membacanya secepatnya Mr. Kim."

"Apakah itu sangat penting?" tanya Jongin seraya membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia langsung terpaku saat melihat istrinya yang mengenakan kemeja kebesaran miliknya dan juga celana pendek tengah berdiri di depan jendela.

"Aku sudah mencocokkan DNA mayat itu dengan DNA milik Sehun, dan itu ternyata tidak cocok, aku takut kalau istri anda dan juga mayat itu tertukar dan..."

Jongin tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dokter itu ucapkan karena ia hanya terpaku melihat istrinya yang tengah melamun itu. "Oh..."

"Saya takut kalau ada orang yang sengaja menukarnya Mr. Kim."

"Aku akan meminta orangku untuk menyelidikinya," putus Jongin.

Sementara di seberang telpon dokter Edgard tengah terpaku pada telponnya, apakah ini suatu kesengajaan ataukah?

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan pelan, dan dokter Edgard dengan cepat menoleh. "Kau.."

Dorr

Sedetik kemudian dokter malang itu terbaring tak bernyawa di atas lantai.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan satu orangpun menghalangi niatku, kau ingin mengelabui Jongin dengan hasil test DNA sampahmu itu bukan? Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya."

Orang itu melangkah keluar dengan tenang dari ruangan pribadi sang dokter, tanpa menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan sang dokter adalah suatu kebenaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ga yakin sama sekali aku bisa nerusin ff ini masa, konfliknya sudah aku usahakan untuk lebih ringan sih.

Ada yang minat untuk lanjut, please review

KaiHun Lovea


	4. Chapter 4

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Thanks untuk semua yang udah berkenan review dan untuk yang kritik juga makasih, ffku mungkin seperti yang kamu bilang memang buruk, dan harus aku akui ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff genre seperti ini, pastinya masih banyak hal yang menjadi kekurangan untukku. Tapi aku hanya menulis sesuai pola yang aku buat, terkait siapa pelakunya yang katanya mudah ditebak, itu terserah pemikiran yang baca. Kalau ffku bikin kecewa kalian, maaf.

No edit, typo bertebaran dan absurd.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang..."

Sehun berbalik, membelakangi jendela dan menemukan Jongin yang kini berdiri di tengah ruangan juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Sehun memperhatikan sosok Jongin yang melangkah semakin dekat ke arahnya, ia melihat bagaimana raut wajah Jongin yang tampan tersorot oleh sinar matahari sore yang bersinar dari balik jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka. Pria itu masih setampan saat ia pertama kali membuka matanya di rumah sakit, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap, terpotong rapi meski sekarang sudah terlihat acak-acakan, sorot matanya yang tajam menambah daya tarik pria tersebut. Tubuhnya tinggi atletis dan begitu proporsional, dan saat pria itu membuka kancing kemejanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Sehun, Sehun dapat merasakan napasnya seakan terhenti, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh Jongin.

Saat kemeja itu akhirnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai, Sehun menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menghembuskannya dengan pelan, tubuh bagian atas Jongin tercetak jelas, berwarna kecokelatan dengan otot-otot dada dan perut yang terlihat sempurna. Tubuh berotot itu di hiasi tato seekor ular kobra hitam yang di ukir dengan indah dari dada hingga lengannya. Bahkan seandainya Sehun lebih memperhatikan lagi, ia akan melihat tato sayap yang indah di punggung Jongin juga.

Mata Sehun terpaku pada tato di dada Jongin, semua yang ia lihat terasa begitu asing untuknya, ingatannya memang tidak kembali, tapi ia selalu merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang baru untuknya.

"Kau punya tato?"

Satu alis Jongin terangkat, "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan tubuhku?"

"Sejujurnya Jongin, tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa aku ingat," ucap Sehun dengan jujur.

"Apa sekarang kau takut denganku karena tato ini?"

"Tidak, kau terlihat lebih tampan dengan tato itu."

Jongin tersenyum, "Baguslah, karena aku berencana menambah satu tato lagi di tubuhku."

"Lagi?"

"Ya, aku ingin mengukir namamu di tubuhku."

Senyum Sehun mengembang, "Aku menyukai gagasan itu."

"Benarkah? Padahal dulu kau begitu memprotes diriku yang memakai tato, kau bilang kalau itu merusak pemandangan tubuhku."

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan begitu," bulu mata Sehun mengerjap pelan. "Kenapa aku tidak ingat?"

Jongin berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun, tubuhnya yang tinggi terlihat menjulang dan Sehun hanya bisa menahan napasnya saat lengan kokoh Jongin melingkar di pinggangnya. Dada Jongin yang keras bersentuhan dengan dada Sehun yang lembut.

Jongin menggeram saat merasakan juniornya mengeras bahkan hanya karena tubuh mereka bersentuhan, ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya dengan Shixun, tapi entah kenapa setelah Shixun tersadar dari komanya dan selalu berada di dekatnya, Jongin selalu hampir lepas kendali melihatnya.

Mengikuti nalurinya Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin, tinggi tubuh mereka yang tidak terlalu berbeda jauh membuat keduanya tidak kesulitan bahkan untuk saling menyentuh bibir. Mata Sehun terpejam dengan erat saat bibir Jongin menyesap bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan lembut.

Satu tangan Jongin yang bebas kini turun untuk mengusap dan meremas bokongnya dengan lembut, dan Sehun hanya bisa membalas sentuhan Jongin dengan makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kekar itu.

Jongin yang semakin terpancing gairah, melumat bibir Sehun dengan sedikit kasar, lidahnya menyusup masuk dan membelai isi mulut Sehun dengan gerakan erotis, ia seperti melupakan fakta bahwa istrinya baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan butuh istirahat yang cukup. Kedua tangan Jongin meremas keras bokong padat Sehun dan mendorongnya untuk makin merapat dengan tubuhnya, lenguhan pelan terdengar saat junior keduanya yang sama-sama mengeras bersentuhan.

Sehun merasa tubuhnya gemetar saat Jongin dengan penuh nafsu mencumbu leher dan juga dadanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak terbalut pakaian lagi, kedua tangannya yang berada di tengkuk Jongin, naik ke atas dan mengacak rambut Jongin yang sudah kusut.

Napas Jongin memburu, dan ia mengecup telinga Sehun sebelum berbisik, "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu segera di atas ranjang."

Sehun membalas ucapan Jongin dengan satu ciuman panjang di bibirnya, dia juga ingin bercinta dengan Jongin, sekarang.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membawanya ke ranjang mereka, dengan cepat ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun dan kemudian melucuti sisa pakaian di tubuh istrinya tersebut, lalu beralih melepaskan celananya sendiri.

Mata Jongin terlihat makin gelap saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. "Ya Tuhan..." Desahnya, "Berapa lama kita tidak bercinta sayang, ku rasa tubuhmu semakin sempurna." Jongin mengagumi bentuk tubuh istrinya yang semakin indah.

"Apa kau ingin merayuku?" tanya Sehun, sedetik kemudian pria berparas cantik itu memejamkan matanya saat Jongin dengan sengaja menggigit nipplenya.

"Tidak, sayang. Justru kau yang menggodaku dengan tubuhmu ini."

Sehun tertegun sejenak saat jari-jari Jongin yang terlatih membelai bagian sensitifnya dengan lembut. Ia melenguh setiap kali jari Jongin dengan sengaja menyenggol area holenya.

"Kau sudah siap untukku sayang."

Sehun menahan napasnya saat Jongin membuka lebar kedua kakinya, ia menatap wajah tampan Jongin dan tahu kalau suaminya itu membutuhkannya saat ini. Karena itu ia tersenyum saat Jongin balik menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku milikmu."

Dan Jongin melakukannya, membawanya melambung berkali-kali sebelum kemudian ia menyerah karena kelelahan dan tertidur pulas di pelukan hangat Jongin. Tanpa menyadari sama sekali akan pikiran Jongin yang berkecamuk saat ini.

Begitu yakin kalau Sehun tidak akan terbangun dari tidurnya, Jongin melepaskan pelukan dari Sehun, turun dari ranjang dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia merasa perlu mendinginkan pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyesap kopinya dengan pelan, saat ini sudah malam hari dan ia tak berniat untuk membangunkan Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Pikirannya kembali pada saat mereka berhubungan intim tadi sore, memikirkan istrinya yang terlihat agak canggung bahkan sampai berteriak dan menangis saat ia memasukinya, membuat pikiran Jongin kacau. Ia dan Shixun sudah menikah selama tiga tahun dan selama tiga tahun ini, ia belum pernah merasakan Shixun serapat yang sekarang. Apakah ini akibat dari kecelakaan itu ataukah Shixun sudah melakukan operasi lain untuk memperketat lubangnya? Kalau ya, Jongin akan sangat berterima kasih karena hal itu sungguh membuatnya ketagihan dan andai saja Shixun tidak mengeluh padanya dan mengatakan betapa lelahnya tubuhnya, Jongin mungkin akan terus menghajarnya sampai sekarang.

Jongin kembali menyesap kopinya, dan sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan telpon dari Dokter Edgard, apa yang dokter itu bicarakan padanya, DNA yang tidak sesuai dan bahwa kemungkinan mayat itu tertukar?

Jongin bahkan sudah memeriksa seluruh tubuh istrinya dan yakin tak ada yang berubah, selain holenya yang semakin ketat dan tubuhnya yang semakin berbentuk dengan indah. Tapi dokter Edgard adalah salah satu dokter kepercayaan keluarganya, memikirkan hal itu membuat Jongin mengambil keputusan untuk menelpon dokter itu. Namun beberapa kali ia menelpon tak ada satupun yang mengangkat telpon darinya.

Kemana dokter Edgard?

"Eunggghhh..."

Erangan lembut itu membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelpon lagi dokter Edgard, ia melemparkan handphonenya ke atas meja dan bergegas menghampiri istrinya yang sepertinya mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidur nyenyak sayang?" Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik selimut dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan lembut.

"Tubuhku sakit," gumam Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau perlu mandi air hangat untuk menyegarkan tubuhmu."

Dengan dibantu Jongin, Sehun berbalik dan berbaring berhadapan dengan suaminya itu. "Aku tak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang, tidak saat melihat kau ada di sampingku."

"Benarkah, kau ingin meneruskan yang tadi?" tanya Jongin jahil.

Sehun cemberut, "Tidak mau, tubuhku masih sakit."

Jongin menyusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sehun dan menggesekkan rahangnya yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus ke leher Sehun yang sensitif. "Begitukah..."

"Hahaha... Jongin hentikan, itu geli..." Sehun menggeliat dan berusaha menjauhkan kepala Jongin dari lehernya, tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak mau mundur begitu saja, ia malah semakin gencar menggesekkan dagunya. "Hahaha... Jongin..."

Sehun berusaha bangkit dan naik ke atas tubuh Jongin, ia memukul dada Jongin dengan main-main. "Kau membuat leherku lecet."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin membuat lecet seluruh tubuhmu," Jongin pura-pura kecewa.

"Yak, aku tidak mau." Sehun hampir memukul dada Jongin lagi, tapi di tahan oleh tangan kekar Jongin, dengan lembut, Jongin membalikkan keadaan hingga Sehun terbaring di bawah tubuhnya.

"Apakah ini sakit?" satu jari Jongin meraba sudut bibir Sehun yang lecet, mungkin terkena bakal janggut miliknya saat mereka berciuman.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. "Sepertinya kau perlu bercukur."

"Setuju, asal kau yang melakukannya untukku."

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau menggendongku ke kamar mandi, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Satu hal lagi yang berbeda dari Shixun adalah, ia yang selama ini tidak pernah mau mencukur milik Jongin, kini bersedia dengan senang hati melakukannya. Jongin menyadari itu dan ia sangat senang dengan perubahan yang di lakukan istrinya, sepertinya kecelakaan itu membuat sifat baik istrinya semakin terlihat. Satu hal yang Jongin sadari mulai menghilang adalah sifat penggoda Shixun. Istrinya itu tak pernah lagi bertingkah genit di depannya, dan jujur saja Jongin menyukai hal itu, menurutnya tanpa bersikap genitpun istrinya telah berhasil merebut hampir seluruh perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru turun ke lantai bawah saat ia melihat adik iparnya berjalan dengan langkah sedikit gontai menuju halaman belakang. Merasa penasaran dengan Jungwoo, Sehun bergegas mengikutinya. Dan ia menemukan kalau Jungwoo kini tengah duduk melamun di tepi kolam renang.

Tanpa bicara Sehun kemudian ikut duduk di samping Jungwoo dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kakak ipar?" panggil Jungwoo saat menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sisinya.

"Teruskan saja lamunanmu, aku tak akan menganggumu." Balas Sehun.

Jungwoo menatap ke arah depan lagi dengan wajah yang terlihat murung. "Terlihat begitu jelas ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku sedang punya masalah."

Sehun tersenyum, "Kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa cerita padaku, aku janji tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun."

Jungwoo menoleh dan menatap kepada Sehun dengan intens. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Mungkin, tapi aku benar-benar tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun."

"Seperti bukan kakak ipar sama sekali, dulu kakak ipar selalu membocorkan rahasiaku pada kak Jongin."

"Itu kan dulu," bantah Sehun. "Sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku."

"Yah, aku mengerti." Jungwoo menunduk. "Aku kemarin bicara berdua dengan papa."

Sehun diam dan mendengarkan apa yang Jungwoo katakan.

"Papa menginginkan agar aku melanjutkan kuliahku di luar negeri, ia ingin mempersiapkan aku untuk membantu di perusahaan milik kak Jongin nantinya."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Seharusnya begitu."

"Kau tak ingin kuliah di luar negeri?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, ada hal yang membuatku ragu untuk pergi, papa memang tidak memaksaku kemarin tapi aku tahu kalau ia berharap banyak dariku."

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Apa ada orang yang kau cintai di sini?"

Jungwoo tersenyum, "Ku akui kau banyak berubah kakak ipar, kau semakin cerdas menebak. Ya, aku sudah punya kekasih."

"Woah, apa dia cantik? Kapan-kapan kenalkan padaku."

Jungwoo menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat berseri, "Dia mungkin tidak secantik kakak ipar tapi aku mencintainya. Hanya saja..."

"Apa?"

"Dia bukan dari kalangan berada," jawab Jungwoo lesu.

"Dan kau takut kalau papamu tidak akan setuju karena itu?"

"Hmmm..."

"Kenapa tidak bicara saja secara jujur pada papamu, apapun reaksinya itu bisa di pikirkan nanti."

"Bagaimana kalau papa marah?"

"Apa kau ingin aku membantumu untuk bicara dengan orang tuamu?" tawar Sehun.

"Ah, aku sangat menyayangimu kakak ipar," Jungwoo dengan girang segera memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Ekhem..." Suara deheman itu tidak membuat Jungwoo melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun, ia malah dengan jahil semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu dari tubuh istriku, Kim Jungwoo."

"Tidak mau, lagi pula kakak ipar sepertinya tidak keberatan aku peluk."

"Yak, Kim Jungwoo..." Jongin dengan gemas menjewer telinga adiknya.

"Aduh, kakak ipar tolong aku..." rengek Jungwoo.

Sehun hanya tertawa, dengan sigap ia bangkit dari duduknya dan merangkul keduanya. "Sudahlah jangan bertengkar begitu, kalian tahu kalau aku sayang kalian berdua."

"Wow, ini kemajuan..." Jungwoo nyengir, "Ini kali pertama kakak ipar bilang kalau ia menyayangiku."

Jongin mendengus, "Jadi selama ini kau menjahili kakak iparmu agar ia memperhatikanmu?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mau diperhatikan oleh kakak ipar secantik kak Shixun."

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Aku keberatan kalau kau terus menempeli istriku, cari pacar sana agar kau juga punya orang yang memperhatikanmu."

"Soal itu," Sehun mengerling pada Jungwoo yang membelalakkan matanya. "Ku rasa Jungwoo sudah punya."

"Kakak..." rengek Jungwoo.

"Benarkah?" Jongin melirik pada Jungwoo. "Aku tak yakin ada yang mau dengan si jelek ini," katanya dengan nada jahil.

"Aku tampan, bahkan lebih tampan darimu, lihat saja satu atau dua tahun lagi kakak ipar pasti juga akan terpesona padaku."

Sehun tersenyum, "Bagaimana ya... tapi aku lebih tertarik pada kakakmu."

"Kakak..." sekali lagi Jungwoo merengek.

"Sudahlah bocah, belajarlah yang rajin, setelah itu baru memikirkan yang lain." Jongin mengacak rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

"Kakak, kau merusak tatanan rambutku," protes Jungwoo.

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun dan menatap sayang pada adiknya. "Apapun kata papa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku akan bicara pada papa soal dirimu yang tak ingin kuliah ke luar negeri itu."

"Kak, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Jungwoo terkejut.

"Hmm... tentu saja, kau pikir aku bisa jauh-jauh dari belahan jiwaku? Saat Shixun menyusulmu kesini aku berada tepat di belakangnya."

"Kak..."

"Tak apa Jungwoo ya, papa bukan orang yang akan memandang segala sesuatu dari materi, ia tak akan peduli kalau pasangan anaknya berasal dari kalangan atas atau bawah, asalkan bukan dari keluarga bermasalah, ia pasti akan langsung menyetujuinya."

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi..." Jungwoo berbalik untuk memeluk kakaknya, "Terima kasih kak."

Tanpa ketiganya ketahui saat itu sang kepala keluarga tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balkon kamarnya. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir tipisnya saat melihat keakraban ketiganya.

"Ku rasa Shixun sudah banyak berubah sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit," Suho yang ikut memperhatikan ketiganya mulai membuka suara.

"Ya, meskipun begitu entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit asing dengan menantu kita ini." Chanyeol menoleh pada Suho yang terlihat masih memandang ketiganya.

"Dia tidak terlihat angkuh seperti biasanya?" tanya Suho.

"Menurutmu sendiri?"

"Ya, aku merasakannya juga, terlebih lagi ia terlihat canggung saat tiba di rumah kita. sikapnya mencerminkan seakan-akan ini adalah kali pertama ia menjejakkan kakinya di rumah kita."

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di dinding, "Apa kata dokter soal menantu kita itu?"

"Maksudmu kemungkinan kalau ia tertukar seperti pikiran konyolmu seminggu yang lalu?" Suho balik bertanya.

"Ya."

"Tidak, dokter tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu. kalau ia menemukan kejanggalan ia pasti sudah memberitahukannya pada kita."

"Hanya saja sayang," ucap Chanyeol perlahan. "Aku sudah tak bisa menghubungi dokter itu sejak kemarin. Aku juga sudah mencoba datang ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan staff di sana mengatakan kalau dokter Edgard sedang cuti"

"Apa?" Suho tampak terkejut.

"Yah, ini di luar kebiasaannya, biasanya ia akan mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin berlibur ataupun cuti."

"Kau sudah ke rumahnya suamiku?"

"Hmmm... dan apartemennya terkunci."

"Apa dia benar-benar pergi berlibur?" tanya Suho pelan.

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja selama seminggu ini, kalau ia tetap menghilang tanpa kabar, ku rasa kita perlu seorang detektif untuk mencari keberadaannya."

"Kau benar," Suho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang?"

"Aku hanya..." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku takut, sayang. Penjahat itu berhasil mencelakakan Shixun di tempat umum, dan bagaimana kalau dia juga..." Suho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Bagaimana kalau dia juga mencelakakan dokter Edgard? Kemungkinannya memang kecil tapi dokter Edgard adalah dokter yang paling dekat dengan keluarga kita."

"Sial," geram Chanyeol. "Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Aku akan menelpon teman lamaku dan meminta bantuannya untuk mencari keberadaan dokter Edgard dan sementara itu, sayang, jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Jongin. Aku tak ingin ia bertingkah gegabah yang akhirnya malah akan membahayakan nyawanya."

"Aku mengerti suamiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya saat Sehun menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Jongin, ia merasa canggung ketika harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol hanya berdua di dapur.

Pria setengah baya itu tengah membuat secangkir kopi ketika ia melangkah masuk ke sana. Chanyeol yang menatap Sehun hanya berdiri terpaku di tengah ruangan, langsung memberikan senyum ramahnya pada sang menantu.

"Kopi?" tawarnya.

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih papa, tapi aku tak suka kopi."

"Tak suka kopi?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukai kopi, nak?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya sekarang," ucap Sehun dengan nada pelan.

"Sepertinya trauma otakmu pada kecelakaan itu membuat semua kebiasaanmu berubah ya," Chanyeol meletakkan kopinya di atas meja makan. "Kau ingin apa, biar papa yang buatkan."

"Tidak usah repot-repot papa, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tolak Sehun.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, cokelat atau teh?"

"Teh, kalau papa tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak," Chanyeol kembali bergerak menuju lemari untuk mengambil gelas baru. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, kurasa tubuhku sekarang baik-baik saja."

"Aku senang kalau kau tidak mengalami trauma karena kecelakaan tersebut," Chanyeol menyeduh secangkir teh dan kemudian membawanya ke hadapan Sehun yang langsung menerimanya sambil tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau tahu Shixuna, tak ada yang lebih melegakan bagiku selain melihat kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu." Chanyeol tersenyum teduh, "Saat mendengar kau kecelakaan aku begitu terkejut dan cemas, kau satu-satunya menantu di rumah ini dan kami semua menyayangimu. Dan lebih dari pada itu aku juga sangat menyayangi putraku, aku tak akan sanggup melihatnya bersedih karena kehilanganmu."

Sehun meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja lalu melangkah mendekat pada ayah mertuanya tersebut, dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh lengannya. "Ingatanku memang masih belum kembali tapi aku tahu Jongin mencintaiku, papa. Karena itu papa, aku tak akan pergi meninggalkan Jongin."

"Bagus, memang itu yang aku harapkan dan juga Shixun," pandangan Chanyeol terlihat begitu teduh saat ia menatap mata Shixun. "Sudah terlalu lama rumah ini terasa sepi tanpa adanya tangisan seorang bayi, papa harap kau dan Jongin tak akan menundanya lagi untuk memberikan orang tua ini seorang cucu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Keluar dari zona aman itu ga mudah dan hasilnya memang masih belum maksimal. ( T_T ) masih terlalu banyak kekurangan.

Untuk yang terus-terusan nagih ff Imperfect Love, aku akan up saat aku punya mood untuk lanjutin ff itu.

Masih ada yang minat dengan ff ini, kalau ada please review ya

KaiHun Lovea


	5. Chapter 5

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Yang ga suka dengan ff aku yang absurd, mending langsung klik close. Dan tolong berkomentarlah yang sopan, belajarlah menghargai karya orang lain.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan melangkah masuk dengan langkah tenang, tangannya sibuk mengancingkan jasnya dan kemudian mengencangkan dasinya sebelum ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi kebesarannya. Tak berselang lama kemudian pintu ruangannya di ketuk dan sekretarisnya, Avery, masuk dengan membawa sebuah dokumen.

Jongin merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan tersenyum pada sekretarisnya. "Apakah jadwalku padat hari ini?"

"Tidak Mr. Kim, jadwal Anda tidak padat hari ini." Avery duduk di kursi depan meja Jongin dan meletakkan dokumen itu di atas meja.

"Baguslah, karena aku ingin pulang cepat hari ini."

"Tak sabar bertemu dengan istri Anda?"

"Tentu," Jongin tersenyum tipis. Well... teruskan pekerjaanmu dan jangan lupa kalau Minseok atau Kris datang minta mereka langsung datang keruanganku."

"Baik, Mr. Kim."

Kim company, perusahaan milik Jongin adalah salah satu perusahaan pengacara terbesar di Korea. Letaknya di sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan 40 lantai di mana keseluruhannya tempatnya adalah milik Kim company. Selain kantor notaris, perusahaan raksasa itu juga menaungi restorant, butik, gym, dan beberapa perusahaan lain.

Semua orang tahu siapa pemiliknya, seorang pria tampan berusia muda yang mempunyai istri cantik jelita. Tapi di balik semua kesuksesan yang pria itu raih, orang-orang juga tahu kalau pemilik perusahaan itu mempunyai musuh dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit. Tentu saja, saat seseorang meraih kesuksesan pastinya akan selalu ada yang merasa tersaingi dan iri bukan?

Ruang kantor Jongin sendiri terletak di lantai paling atas gedung itu, tepatnya di lantai 40. Ruangannya besar dengan nuansa hitam dan putih yang begitu dominan. Selama ini jarang ada orang yang bisa masuk ke ruangan tersebut, hanya orang-orang terdekat dari Jongin lah yang bisa masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Seperti sekarang ini saat Minseok masuk dengan wajah lelahnya, tanpa di persilahkan duduk, pria itu segera duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Jongin.

"Kau tampak kacau," komentar Jongin saat melihat keadaan Minseok.

"Yah, katakan saja sejak kecelakaan yang terjadi pada istrimu, aku jadi kurang tidur," gumam Minseok.

"Sudah aku bilang padamu, kai istirahat saja, biarkan para detektif itu yang bekerja."

"Tapi aku tak bisa percaya pada mereka," sahut Minseok.

"Kapan kau belajar untuk percaya pada orang lain?" Jongin meletakkan map yang tadi ia buka kembali ke atas meja.

"Dan kapan kau belajar untuk tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain," balas Minseok.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Jongin tenang.

"Masalahnya adalah kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah orang yang kau percaya itu adalah musuhmu atau bukan."

"Katakan saja apa maksudmu, tak perlu basa basi."

"Kris, kenapa kau memintanya untuk membantuku menyelidiki kecelakaan itu?"

"Apa yang salah dengannya, dia adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku, dan kau pun tahu itu."

"Demi Tuhan Kim Jongin, aku tahu kalau dia adalah sahabatmu," sahut Minseok jengkel. "Tapi yang aku maksud adalah apakah dia bisa di percaya."

"Tentu saja bisa," sahut Jongin tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyimpan dendam padamu?"

"Atas dasar apa dia dendam padaku?"

"Apa kau lupa Jongin," Minseok menatap sengit pada Jongin. Kau yang telah mengungkap semua kejahatan orang tuanya." Masih segar di ingatan Minseok, bagaimana Jongin yang saat itu baru merintis kariernya di perusahaan, langsung di hadapi pada satu kasus pelik, mengungkap kejahatan yang di lakukan oleh salah seorang menteri yang sangat berpengaruh di negara mereka. Dan berkat kepintaran Jongin lah, kasus kejahatan itu terungkap dan pelakunya yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung dari sahabatnya sendiri bisa di jebloskan ke penjara. Wajar bukan Minseok khawatir, karena Kris jelas punya motif kalau ingin mencelakakan Jongin, karena Jonginlah keluarganya menjadi kacau.

"Belajarlah untuk percaya padanya Minseokie," Jongin bangkit dari duduknya melangkah ke arah jendela. "Kalau Kris berniat untuk mencelakakanku, ia sudah punya banyak kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar, sebagai sahabat Kris punya banyak waktu untuk berdua dengan Jongin, tapi ia tak pernah mencelakakan Jongin. "Mungkin kau benar," desah Minseok. "Mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu parno."

"Cobalah untuk percaya padanya," gumam Jongin. "Kris bukan orang jahat dan aku yakin itu."

"Yah, semoga apa yang kau katakan benar," Minseok mengangkat bahunya dan bersikap tak peduli.

"Apa ada perkembangan pada kasus kecelakaan itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, ku rasa penjahatnya selicin belut, susah sekali untuk di ketahui."

Jongin mendesah pelan, "Aku hanya takut kalau ia tidak tertangkap sekarang, ia bisa mencelakakan Shixun di kesempatan lain."

"Apa kau ingin agar aku menyewa pengawal untuk Shixun?"

"Aku ingin, tapi ku rasa Shixun tak akan menyukai ide itu."

"Kita bisa meminta pengawal itu untuk mengawasinya dari jauh," usul Minseok.

"Yah, aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Shixun dulu, aku tak ingin ia menganggapku terlalu mengaturnya."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti aku juga menikah," gumam Minseok.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sepertinya tunduk begitu saja di bawah kaki Shixun, dan aku tak akan mau seperti itu."

Jongin mendengus, "Siapa bilang begitu."

"Kau selalu menuruti apa maunya Jongin."

"Yah, aku mengerti dan karena itulah kau tidak menyukai istriku?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya saat ia terlalu menempel padamu dan membuatmu melupakan pekerjaanmu hingga harus membuatku lembur mengerjakan semuanya."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau jadi tak bisa pergi berkencan ya. Ambillah libur beberapa hari, aku membebaskanmu."

Minseok nyengir, "Kau memang sepupuku yang pengertian, sudah ya aku mau pulang dulu."

"Oke, aku juga sepertinya akan segera pulang."

"Tak sabar untuk memberiku seorang keponakan?"

Jongin menyeringai, "Yah, mungkin menambah jadwal lemburmu dengan mengasuh seorang keponakan?"

Minseok mengerang keras, "Oh tidak Jongin, jangan lagi. Kau tau aku tak bisa akrab dengan anak kecil."

Jongin tertawa. "Kalau begitu cobalah akrab dengan keponakanmu nanti."

Minseok melambaikan tangannya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Tapi aku tidak mau jadi baby sitternya. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang, bye Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dan Jongin sepertinya butuh liburan, Shixuna..."

Sehun yang sedang memilih pakaian untuk ia beli, menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Apa maksud mama?"

"Bukankah Jongin bilang kalau ia ingin cepat-cepat punya anak darimu? Akan lebih baik kalau kalian berlibur ke suatu tempat, untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kau tau sayang, mama juga tak sabar lagi ingin punya seorang cucu." Suho menatap menantunya dengan penuh sayang.

Wajah Sehun memerah mendengarnya, "Apa... apa aku bisa mengurus bayiku nanti mama?"

"Tentu saja sayang, kau pasti bisa jadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak kalian nanti, asalkan kau bisa menghilangkan semua kebiasaan burukmu dulu."

"Kebiasaan buruk?" dahi Sehun mengernyit.

"Ah ya, kau tunggu di sini sebentar, mama mau ke toilet."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali memilah-milah baju yang dikiranya cocok untuk ia pakai sehari-hari.

Selagi asyik memilih, tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan kemejanya di tarik ke belakang dengan kasar. "Aduh..."

Sehun memekik pelan, sebelum ia berhasil melepaskan diri dan berpaling dengan cepat. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian yang di layangkan padanya.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu hanya berdua denganmu pembunuh." Pria itu, Baekhyun, menatap penuh benci pada Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun bingung, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, karena perhatian semua orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu kini mengarah pada keduanya.

Baekhyun sesaat terkejut, melihat pria manis di depannya yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri, itu salah satu kebiasaan milik Sehun. kenapa pria ini juga melakukannya. "Kau..." ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun dengan kuat. "Tak hanya membunuhnya, kau juga mengikuti semua kebiasaan adikku..."

Plakk

Satu tamparan di terima oleh Sehun. pria manis itu mengaduh dan balas menjambak rambut Baekhyun. "Apa salahku padamu, kenapa kau membenciku."

"Kau sudah membunuh Sehunku, kenapa harus kau yang hidup dan bukan dia, aku membencimu." Baekhyun mencakar tangan Sehun untuk membebaskan rambutnya dari cengkeraman Sehun.

"Sehun... siapa Sehun..."

Plakkk

"Kau melupakannya..." Baekhyun tertawa miris. "Ya tentu saja kau tak ingin mengingat orang yang tak penting bagimu." Tangan Baekhyun beralih ke leher Sehun dan mencekiknya dengan kuat.

Cengkraman tangan Sehun di rambut Baekhyun terlepas dan ia berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya.

"Kau juga harus pergi ke neraka untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu."

Sret

Brukk

"Akhhh..." Sehun terhuyung kebelakang sambil memegang lehernya yang terasa sakit, Matanya tak luput mengawasi Baekhyun yang jatuh ke lantai sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" sebuah tangan yang terulur menahan tubuh Sehun yang juga hampir terjatuh. Sehun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang menolongnya.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, ada suara lain yang terdengar. "Ya Tuhan, Shixun, Kris, ada apa ini?" Suho yang baru kembali dari toilet tampak kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Menantumu sudah jadi korban kekerasan orang itu?" Kris menatap pada sosok berbadan kurus yang kini bangkit dari duduknya di lantai dan kini tengah menatap tajam padanya sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Suho.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi mungkin menantumu tahu."

"Dia..." Sehun berusaha untuk menjelaskan meski lehernya masih terasa sakit. "Dia bilang dia teman Sehun."

"Sehun? orang yang satu mobil denganmu saat kecelakaan itu?" perhatian Kris kini terfokus pada Shixun.

"Mungkin..." Sahut Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan mengejarnya, mungkin ia tahu sesuatu dengan kecelakaan itu." Kris bergegas pergi untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang di tengah keramaian.

"Kau tak apa sayang? Mama akan menelpon Jongin untuk datang menjemput kesini."

"Aku tak apa-apa mama," ucap Sehun menenangkan.

"Maafkan mama karena tadi telah meninggalkanmu."

Sehun tersenyum, "Itu bukan salah mama, jadi mama tak perlu minta maaf. Dan mama, siapa pria tadi?"

"Siapa? Kris?" Suho menoleh pada Sehun dan melihat menantunya itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia teman suamimu."

"Oh..." Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah keramaian. Kris, entah hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Sehun merasa kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan orang berwajah serupa dengan pria itu sebelumnya. Tapi siapa dan di mana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak tahu dimanakah ia berada sekarang, semua benda yang berada di ruangan itu berwarna putih, sunyi dan tak terlihat adanya kehidupan selain dirinya di sana. Sehun berjalan perlahan menelusuri ruangan itu berharap ia akan menemukan jalan agar ia bisa keluar. Namun semakin jauh ia berjalan hanyalah lorong sempit yang juga berwarna putih yang ia temui.

"Sehun..."

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia mendengar panggilan itu.

Sehun? bukankah pria yang menyerangnya waktu itu juga meneriakkan nama Sehun. Apakah sekarang pria bernama Sehun itu ada di sini?

"Sehun..."

Sehun meneruskan langkahnya mengikuti asal suara itu hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam sana. Dan matanya terbelalak melihat ruangan yang berwarna merah pekat dan apakah penciumannya salah? Ia seperti mencium bau amis di sini.

Di sudut ruangan ia melihat seseorang berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya hingga Sehun tak bisa melihat seperti apa rupanya. "Permisi..."

Perlahan, pria itu mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya yang tajam kini menatap lurus ke arah Sehun dan membuat Sehun terhenyak kaget. Wajah itu sama persis dengan wajahnya. Apa mereka sama?

"Kau siapa?" kata itu akhirnya meluncur dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku... Shixun..."

Sehun tertawa, "Apa nama kita sama, namaku juga Shixun."

"Bukan... kau bukan Shixun."

Tawa Sehun terhenti, "Apa maksudmu? Namaku Shixun."

Pria itu menggeram, "Sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan namaku, kau Sehun dan bukan Shixun..."

"Tidak, kau salah. Aku Shixun dan kau Sehun. Aku ingat temanmu memanggilmu dengan nama itu," Sehun membantah ucapan pria itu.

"Kau melupakannya, kau Sehun dan bukan Shixun."

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng, "Aku Shixun dan bukan Sehun."

"Berhenti menggunakan namaku atau aku akan menyakitimu," pria itu mendekat kepada Sehun.

"Jangan membohongiku."

"Aku tidak membohongimu, kau bukan Shixun."

" _Tidak, jangan sentuh aku, jangan..."_

Sehun menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku Shixun dan bukan Sehun, jangan..."

"Sayang... bangunlah, kau kenapa?" sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pipi Sehun.

Sehun mengibaskan tangan itu dan mencoba berontak. "Tidak jangan sentuh aku, jangan..." Sehun terbangun dan terisak.

"Sst... tenanglah sayang, ini aku." Tangan kokoh itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang hangat.

Sehun bergeming, pipi basahnya menekan lembut dada bidang yang terasa begitu hangat. Perlahan suara yang mulai terasa familiar merasuk kedalam pikirannya. "Jonginie..."

"Ya sayang, ini aku. Kau mimpi buruk dan itu sudah berakhir. Kau aman disini bersamaku."

Sehun tetap diam tapi tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul pinggang Jongin.

"Kau mimpi apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ada pria yang berwajah mirip denganku datang dan mengatakan kalau ia Shixun. Hiks... aku takut, dia memaksaku untuk mengaku kalau aku adalah Sehun. Aku takut Jongin..."

Jongin membelai punggung Sehun dengan lembut, bahkan dalam mimpipun pria itu masih mengganggu istrinya? "Kau takut dia akan membuatmu celaka lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Apa yang dia katakan benar? Aku bukan Shixun?"

"Lelucon macam apa itu, semua orang tahu kau Shixunku, milikku."

Sehun menarik diri dari pelukan Jongin dan berbaring meringkuk di kasur. "Aku takut, kenapa dia memaksaku untuk mengakui kalau aku adalah Sehun?"

Jongin mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan posisi tidur Sehun, kaki panjangnya terselip di antara kedua paha Sehun, lengan berototnya melingkarinya dengan posesif. Dan Sehun dapat merasakan dari kain piyamanya yang tipis bagaimana perut berotot Jongin menekan punggungnya, napas pria itu terasa hangat di lehernya, dan Sehun bergidik ketika merasakannya.

"Aku tak ingin mengakuinya... karena aku bukan dia," bisik Sehun pelan.

"Ya, kau istriku dan bukan orang lain," satu tangan Jongin diletakkan di pinggul Sehun. "Kau hanya harus mengingat kalau kau adalah milikku." Jongin menekankan satu ciuman lembut ditelinga Sehun.

"Tapi..."

"Ya Tuhan sayang..." Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun dan membuat kekasih hatinya itu terbaring telungkup di atas tubuhnya. "Jangan percaya apa yang ada di mimpimu. Cukup percaya padaku, oke?" mulut Jongin turun ke leher Sehun dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Satu tangannya turun ke punggung Sehun dan terus turun hingga sampai di belahan padat bokongnya.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tampak mulai gelisah.

"Kau sangat tegang karena mimpi itu, aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk mendapatkan kenyamananmu lagi." Tangan Jongin mengusap hole Sehun yang masih tertutup kain celana piyamanya.

"Jongin..." jari jemari lentik Sehun mencengkeram pundak Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin tersenyum. "Rileks sayang, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Dan Jongin memang membuktikan ucapannya, ia membawa Sehun beberapa kali menikmati puncak kenikmatannya hingga pria berparas cantik itu lupa akan mimpi buruknya.

"Tidurlah," bisik Jongin pada Sehun yang lemas di dalam dekapannya. "Jika kau bermimpi buruk lagi, aku akan menciummu dan membuang jauh semua mimpi burukmu itu."

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau akan selalu melakukanya." Ia mencium rahang suaminya sebelum menguap dan kemudian tertidur pulas di dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tengah bersandar di dekat jendela, menatap bulan yang tampak tertutup awan malam itu. Di tangannya tergenggam secangkir wine yang bahkan tidak ia sentuh isinya. Pikirannya tertuju pada info yang baru saja ia dapat hari ini. Info yang tertulis di selembar kertas yang bahkan masih tergeletak dengan manis di atas ranjangnya.

"Shixun..." gumam pria itu, "Kau harus terus berharap kalau kau tetap amnesia, kalau tak ingin aku datang untuk menyakitimu."

Pria itu menyeringai, topengnya telah di pasang dan ia tak berniat untuk membukanya dalam waktu dekat ini. Sedikit bermain peran mungkin akan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang masih nungguin epep ini?

Yang mau nebak-nebak lagi silahkan, kali aja bener. Hehe...

Mohon reviewnya ya

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	6. Chapter 6

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Yang ga suka dengan ff aku yang absurd, mending langsung klik close. Dan tolong berkomentarlah yang sopan, belajarlah menghargai karya orang lain.

Penjelasan dikit untuk chapter kemarin, mungkin ada sedikit kesalah pahaman antara apa yang aku maksud dengan yang kalian pahami.

 _Pria itu menyeringai, topengnya telah di pasang dan ia tak berniat untuk membukanya dalam waktu dekat ini. Sedikit bermain peran mungkin akan menyenangkan._

Yang aku maksud masang topeng di sini hanya sebagai kiasan aja, bukan dalam arti masang topeng beneran. Kalian pasti ngerti maksudnya, aku dah ngasih kode tuh, _bermain peran_.

Yang nanya Jungwoo siapa, dia anggota SM Rookies, pernah muncul di MV Yesung Suju judul lagunya Umbrella.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sehun dibangunkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, disusul oleh suara lembut yang mencoba membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ya Tuhan..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat ia melirik jam di atas nakas, hampir pukul sembilan pagi dan ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Pria berparas cantik itu menoleh kesamping dan menemukan suaminya masih tertidur pulas di sana.

"Shixun... Jongin... kalian sudah bangun?"

Suara itu membuat Sehun dengan susah payah berusaha membebaskan tubuhnya dari lilitan kaki dan tangan Jongin. "Ya, mama, aku segera keluar."

"Tak perlu terburu-buru sayang. Mama tahu kalau kalian sedang sibuk. Mama hanya mengingatkan kalau-kalau kalian ingin mengelewatkan sarapan pagi."

Wajah Sehun memerah mendengar ucapan ibu mertuanya. Di benaknya kembali terbayang aktifitas yang mereka lakukan tadi malam.

"Membayangkannya lagi?"

Suara serak Jongin menyadarkan Sehun kalau suaminya itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. "Jonginie..."

"Morning sunshine," Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut dan di balas satu kecupan juga dari Sehun di dagunya.

"Kau perlu bercukur," bisik Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Apa itu kata pertamamu untukku pagi ini?" ia memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menggulingkan tubuh istrinya itu hingga terbaring di atas dadanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan," Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa?" satu jari Jongin membelai leher Sehun di mana ia meninggalkan jejaknya di sana tadi malam. "Kau masih teringat dengan mimpimu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Jonginie, apa yang ada di dalam mimpiku itu tidak benar kan?"

"Tentu saja," tangan Jongin beralih menangkup pantat Sehun dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Itu tidak benar, kau istriku."

"Tapi..." Sehun terlihat ragu sejenak. "Kenapa terkadang aku merasa kalau aku tidak mengenalmu Jongin?"

"Apa perlu ku ingatkan kalau kau amnesia sayang? Kau mungkin melupakan semua kenanganmu bersamaku."

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sehun.

"Huh, kenapa kau berpikir telah menyakitiku?"

"Karena aku tak bisa mengingat semua kenangan kita saat bersama dulu."

"Kau tau yang paling penting adalah kau tetap ada di sini bersamaku," Ya, karena bagi Jongin istrinya yang sekarang jauh lebih membuatnya bahagia di banding dulu. Apakah Jongin jahat kalau ia berharap ingatan istrinya tidak kembali? Jujur saja ia takut, sifat Shixun akan kembali seperti dulu lagi saat ingatannya belum hilang. "Tetaplah seperti ini sayang, jangan pernah berubah."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Jongin. "Apa aku sudah berubah?" tanyanya cemas.

"Hmmm..."

"Apa itu buruk?" tanya Sehun lagi. Wajahnya sedikit pucat menunggu jawaban Jongin.

Jongin menepuk pantat berisi Sehun dengan cukup keras hingga pria yang masih terbaring di atasnya itu meringis, "Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan sunshine, itu perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik dan aku menyukainya."

Senyuman cantik tersungging di bibir Sehun, "Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku mau mandi."

Jongin mengerang, "Bisakah kita terus seperti ini sebentar lagi?"

Sehun merengut dan memasang wajah sedihnya, "Aku lapar Jonginie..." ucapnya dengan aegyo yang hampir membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak menerkamnya saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku menghajarmu lagi di sini, lebih baik kau bergegas sayang."

"Ish, dasar mesum," Sehun lagi-lagi merengut saat Jongin menepuk pantatnya. Ia menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat begitu cerah pagi ini. "Kau juga harus mandi dan bercukur."

"Apa itu tanda kalau kau ingin mandi bersamaku?" tanya Jongin penuh harap.

"Tidak kalau kau kembali mengerjaiku," tolak Sehun dengan tegas, ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin dan segera menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

Jongin tersenyum, "Kali ini tidak akan terjadi Sunshine, kau tahu aku harus ke kantor siang ini."

Sehun menoleh ke arah jam di atas nakas. "Bukankah kau sudah terlambat kalau ingin pergi ke kantor?"

"Tidak akan ada yang marah kalau aku datang terlambat," sahut Jongin santai.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pimpinannya sayang, hei jangan bilang kalau kau juga lupa akan jabatanku?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Jongin..."

"Ya?"

"Apa sebenarnya pekerjaanmu?"

Untuk sesaat Jongin merasa asing dengan Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Pria manis itu terlihat agak berbeda, namun ia segera menepis anggapan itu setelah mengingat fakta akan istrinya yang amnesia. "Kau ingin ikut aku ke kantor untuk mengetahui secara langsung apa pekerjaanku?" tawar Jongin.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Tentu saja Sunshine, kau istriku." Jongin mengecup lembut bibir istrinya sebelum menggendongnya turun dari ranjang. "Ayo kita mandi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keinginan Sehun untuk ikut dengan Jongin ke kantor sepertinya harus tertunda, dikarenakan saat ia dan Jongin tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, Jungwoo tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamar mereka dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas.

"Ada apa?" Sehun menoleh pada adik iparnya, sementara tangannya sibuk merapikan kemeja yang dipakai suaminya.

"Kak Shixun, kau bisa membantuku?"

"Ada apa Jungwoo? Shixun akan ikut denganku ke kantor."

"Ah, begitu ya," wajah Jungwoo kembali muram ketika mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi, "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Jungwoo memandang ragu-ragu pada kakaknya yang berdiri mengawasinya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Sebenarnya, kekasihku memintaku untuk bertemu hari ini."

"Kalau kau ingin berkencan tidak perlu mengatakan pada kami kan?" tanya Jongin.

"Seandainya aku bisa kak..." jawab Jungwoo lemah.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Papa memintaku untuk ikut kak Jongin ke kantor, katanya ada yang perlu di bahas. Karena itulah aku ingin meminta bantuan kak Shixun untuk bertemu kekasihku."

"Kenapa harus Shixun?" Jongin terlihat keberatan. "Kau kan bisa menelponnya dan mengatakan padanya untuk datang terlambat."

"Andai bisa seperti itu," Jungwoo mengggoyangkan handphone di tangannya. "Nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Di mana tempat kalian berjanji akan bertemu?" tanya Sehun.

"Sunshine," protes Jongin.

"Kakak akan menemuinya?" tanya Jungwoo penuh harap.

"Umm, aku juga ingin melihat seperti apa calon adik iparku."

"Tapi sayang, kau kan ingin ikut denganku," protes Jongin.

"Tak apa, aku bisa menundanya hingga besok," jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah," ucap Jongin mengalah. "Tapi hanya kali ini."

"Terima kasih kakak," Jungwoo memeluk keduanya bergantian. "Ah ya, apa kakak ipar butuh pengawal?"

"Pengawal?" tanya Jongin.

"Huum, ku dengar semalam ada insiden di Mall. Kakak ipar tidak memberitahukanmu?"

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun, "Tidak, Shixun tidak memberitahukan apapun padaku, apa yang terjadi kemarin sunshine?"

"Bukan hal yang besar, teman Sehun datang padaku dan sedikit mengacau."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku Sunshine, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah, aku akan meminta salah satu anak buahku untuk menjagamu hari ini dan tolong jangan protes. Aku tak ingin istriku kenapa-kenapa, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tapi usahakan untuk jangan terlalu dekat denganku, aku takut calon adik iparku akan kabur kalau melihatnya."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia segera menghubungi nomor anak buahnya dan memintanya untuk datang ke rumah secepatnya.

"Ah ya Jungwoo..."

"Hmm..."

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku terlibat keributan kemarin di mall?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah itu..."

"Bicaranya nanti saja," sela Jongin. "Aku dan Jungwoo harus ke kantor sekarang sebelum papa ngomel-ngomel. Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dan segera mengambil tas kerjanya. "Ayo Jungwoo."

"Oke."

Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah Jungwoo yang terlihat lega saat Jongin mengajaknya pergi, ada apa dengan anak itu, apa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa papa mengumpulkan kami di sini?" tanya Jongin ketika ia melihat tak hanya ia dan Jungwoo yang ada di ruangan rapat itu, melainkan Minseok juga.

"Duduklah dulu Jongin," Chanyeol memberikan isyarat pada kedua anaknya untuk segera duduk. "Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun sampai satu orang lagi tiba di sini."

"Satu orang lagi?" Minseok membeo.

Dan tepat saat itu, pintu ruang rapat terbuka dan raut wajah Minseok langsung cemberut saat akhirnya ia tau siapa orang yang dimaksud. "Kris," gumamnya dengan nada tak suka.

"Hai, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Kris.

"Selalu, memangnya kapan kau pernah tak terlambat Kris-ssi," jawab Minseok sinis.

"Abaikan saja dia, kau tidak terlambat Kris, aku dan Jungwoo juga baru tiba di sini." Jongin tersenyum pada Kris. "Jadi, karena Kris sudah ada di sini, apa yang ingin papa bicarakan pada kami?"

"Ini soal istrimu," jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Apa?" Jongin menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa maksud papa? Ada apa dengan istriku hingga harus melibatkan semua orang seperti ini?"

"Tenanglah Jongin, yang aku maksud adalah kita akan membahas soal kecelakaan itu."

Jungwoo menoleh pada ayahnya dengan dahi berkerut, "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sejak kapan papa menaruh perhatian pada menantu papa?"

"Sejak dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita." sahut Chanyeol datar. "Apa kau puas dengan jawabanku Park Jungwoo?"

"Aku bisa mengerti itu karena Shixun adalah menantu di keluarga ini, tapi kenapa dia juga harus dilibatkan?" telunjuk Minseok mengarah pada Kris, dan saat pria tinggi itu menoleh padanya, Minseok menyeringai yang langsung di balas dengan seringaian pula oleh Kris.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku ya?"

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya?" balas Minseok.

"Diamlah kalian dan Minseok, kau tahu sendiri kalau Kris sudah ku anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga kita. Lagi pula Kris juga sudah membantu kita dalam penyelidikan kasus Shixun."

"Papa, aku tak tahu kenapa papa tiba-tiba tertarik untuk membantuku, tapi Shixun adalah istriku dan akulah yang bertanggung jawab untuk..."

"Aku mengerti nak, aku di sini hanyalah ingin membantumu dan tolong hargai usaha ayahmu ini."

Jongin kembali diam mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Jadi apa inti dari pembicaraan kita hari ini?" tanya Jungwoo, dari raut wajahnya semua orang tahu kalau anak itu sudah mulai bosan berada di ruangan ini.

"Sudah dua bulan sejak kecelakaan itu dan sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun bukti yang mengarahkan kita pada siapa pelakunya yang sebenarnya."

Semuanya terdiam dan menunggu ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Aku khawatir kalau ini hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan biasa dan..."

"Papa, kalau ini hanyalah kecelakaan biasa, lalu kenapa nomor truk itu tidak terdaftar dan kenapa sopir yang menabraknya juga kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali."

"Mungkin dia takut di hukum kak?"

"Atau bisa juga kalau dalang dari kecelakaan itu adalah Sehun?" duga Kris.

"Yak, apa kau ingin melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada orang yang sudah tidak ada itu?" tanya Minseok sinis.

"Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir bisa saja hal itu benar," gumam Jongin. "Selama ini pencarian siapa pelakunya selalu saja sia-sia, dan Shixun... dia juga tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya melihat raut-raut wajah cemas dihadapannya. "Ada apa dengan kalian dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja Sehun sering menerornya lewat mimpi. Tapi hanya sebatas itu."

"Apa dia sudah ingat dengan semuanya?" tanya Jungwoo.

"Sayangnya tidak, ia bahkan tidak ingat apa pekerjaanku? Ia menanyakan hal itu hari ini."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan raut wajah yang lebih rileks. "Sepertinya ia masih mengalami trauma berat dan ku rasa ini mungkin akan menggangu keinginan aku dan ibumu."

"Apa maksud papa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau tahu nak, seorang cucu."

Jongin memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa papa mengatakan tentang hal itu pada Shixun, aku takut pikirannya akan terbebani. Demi Tuhan papa, istriku bahkan baru sembuh."

"Jongin, jangan marah pada ayahmu," tegur Minseok. "Hal yang wajar kalau ayahmu menginginkan cucu, kalian bahkan sudah menikah selama tiga tahun lebih dan belum juga punya anak."

"Kami sedang mengusahakannya," jawab Jongin.

"Ya, teruslah berusaha," gumam Kris. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin anda katakan pada kami, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku juga ingin pergi," gumam Jungwoo.

"Aku juga punya urusan," ucap Minseok.

"Begitupun denganku, ucap Chanyeol. "Ku rasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin aku katakan, kecuali untuk sementara ini aku ingin kalian menangguhkan pencarian pelaku itu, ku rasa selama apapun kita mencari hasilnya akan terus sia-sia, lagi pula setelah peristiwa itu bukankah Shixun baik-baik saja, tak ada orang yang mengganggunya."

Jongin terdiam, ia teringat dengan teman Sehun yang telah mengganggu istrinya, mungkin ia harus menemui orang itu juga hari ini dan mencari tahu tentang siapa Sehun sebenarnya. "Ya, kalau papa berkata seperti itu, apa boleh buat." Gumam Jongin. "Aku akan menghentikan pencarian pelaku untuk sementara," dan memfokuskan perhatianku pada Sehun, sambungnya di dalam hati. Hati kecil Jongin mengatakan kalau apapun yang terjadi pada istrinya semua itu berkaitan dengan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, kau kembalilah bekerja," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari ruangan itu di susul oleh Jungwoo, Kris dan Minseok yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih duduk di tempatnya dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Ia merasakan banyak kejanggalan di sini, tapi entah apa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu berdiri di seberang jalan dan mengamati Sehun yang keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki sebuah kafe.

Kim Shixun, istri dari Kim Jongin, orang yang mengetahui semua rahasianya secara tak sengaja. Pria berparas cantik yang sejujurnya telah membuat ia jatuh hati saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Namun, ketika rahasianya terbongkar secara tak sengaja, mau tak mau ia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan sukanya pada Shixun dan memilih untuk mengancam pria itu untuk tutup mulut.

Selama beberapa bulan, rahasianya berhasil terjaga dengan aman, hingga suatu hari ia memaksa Shixun untuk melayaninya dan pria itu menolak mentah-mentah dan malah balik mengancamnya dengan mengatakan akan membongkar rahasianya pada Jongin. Tentu saja ia tak bisa tinggal diam dan ia pun merencanakan pembunuhan pada pria itu, rencananya hampir saja gagal saat seorang pria lain yang akhirnya ia ketahui sebagai Sehun tiba-tiba saja datang dan masuk ke dalam taxi itu bersama Shixun, tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain membiarkan pria malang itu turut menjadi korban.

Saat itu ia berpikir kalau rencananya telah berhasil, Shixun sudah mati, namun Tuhan sepertinya masih berbaik hati pada pria tersebut, Shixun selamat meski mengalami amnesia. Dan yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengawasi istri dari Jongin tersebut, dan begitu Shixun mulai mengingat segalanya maka ia bisa langsung bertindak saat itu juga.

Pria itu tahu segalanya tentang Jongin dan begitupun yang lainnya. Itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Tak ada alasan bagi orang-orang untuk curiga padanya, karena reputasinya, kelakuannya semuanya tidak tercela. Ia hanya harus berhati-hati dan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau pendek dan masih banyak typonya. Ga tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini tiap ngetik selalu ngantuk n pengen tidur aja. Hehe...

Untuk teman yang udah PM n minta di bikinin ff dengan cast dari drama series 2Moons, utang ffku masih belum kelar beb. #smile

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	7. Chapter 7

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Yang ga suka dengan ff aku yang absurd, mending langsung klik close. Dan tolong berkomentarlah yang sopan, belajarlah menghargai karya orang lain.

No edit, typo bertebaran

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum ia memasuki kafe itu, ia berpaling untuk menatap ke seberang jalan. Kosong. Tak ada seorangpun di sana, tapi entah kenapa nalurinya mengatakan kalau ada orang yang tengah memperhatikannya dari seberang sana. Ketika yakin tak ada orang di sana, Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe itu tanpa menyadari kalau di seberang jalan, seseorang melangkah keluar dari balik pohon dan tengah tersenyum sinis ke arahnya sebelum kemudian orang itu bergabung dengan yang lain di tengah keramaian jalanan.

"Jungwoo bilang, dia memakai jaket warna biru, yang mana orangnya?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan akhirnya matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di pojok ruangan, tengah duduk sendirian dengan kepala tertunduk dan pria itu memakai jaket biru. Sehun tersenyum lega, dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri orang itu.

"Hai..."

Pria yang sedari tadi menunduk itu langsung mendongak ketika mendengar sapaan Sehun. Sesaat Sehun tertegun melihat wajah pria di hadapannya, satu kata untuk pria itu, manis. Dan Sehun sepertinya mengerti kenapa Jungwoo mencintai pria ini, dia bisa membuat orang terkesan padanya hanya dengan sekali memandang wajahnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Sehun duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan pria itu sebelum menjawab. "Aku orang yang dikirim Jungwoo untuk menemuimu."

Raut wajah pria itu berubah murung saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Begitu ya..." ia memaksakan senyumnya sebelum memandang pada Sehun. "Kau cantik sekali, pantas saja Jungwoo lebih memilihmu."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, tapi kurasa kau salah paham," Sehun tersenyum. "Aku kakak ipar Jungwoo."

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya, "Kakak ipar?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, kakak Jungwoo adalah suamiku."

"Anda Shixun?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Pria itu tersenyum canggung, "Maaf atas ketidak sopananku yang tadi."

"Tak apa, lagi pula kau terlihat semakin manis saat cemburu," Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Kurasa Jungwoo pasti sangat senang kalau aku ceritakan hal ini padanya. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Jaemin, Na Jaemin."

Sesaat kesunyian kembali tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Kenapa bukan Jungwoo yang datang sendiri kesini untuk menemuiku?" tanya Jaemin pelan, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Jungwoo tak bisa menolak permintaan papa untuk ikut rapat dengannya di kantor."

"Tentu saja," ucap Jaemin dengan muram. "Jungwoo lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan aku."

"Percaya padaku, Jungwoo sangat mencintaimu."

"Tapi bukankah rasa cinta saja tidak cukup, Jungwoo dan aku jelas berasal dari kalangan berbeda dan sangat sulit bagi kami untuk bisa bersama."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, ku rasa papa bukan orang yang pemilih."

"Itu karena kau pasti berasal dari kalangan yang sama dengan mereka kan?"

"Aku..." Sehun tertegun, teringat akan fakta kalau ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat sesuatupun tentang keluarganya. "Keluargaku... aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya."

Jaemin memandangnya dengan cemas, ia teringat akan ucapan Jungwoo yang mengatakan kalau kakak iparnya mengalami amnesia. "Maafkan aku atas pertanyaan tak sopanku."

"Tak apa, ingatanku memang masih belum pulih, mungkin nanti aku bisa menanyakan tentang keluargaku pada Jongin."

Di saat itulah pelayan datang dan menyuguhkan segelas minuman dan sepiring cake ke hadapan Sehun.

"Tunggu, aku bahkan belum memesan apapun," ucap Sehun bingung. "Apa kau yang memesankannya untukku?" tanyanya pada Jaemin.

"Tidak," Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu siapa?" Sehun menoleh pada pelayan itu.

"Maaf tuan, pria yang tadi duduk di sebelah sana yang memesankan untuk anda," pelayan itu menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong di depan dekat pintu masuk. "Lho, kemana orang itu?"

"Apa anda mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun.

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Dia menitipkan ini untuk anda." Setelah menyerahkan secarik kertas itu ke tangan Sehun, pelayan itupun pergi.

"Apa itu sepucuk surat?" tanya Jaemin.

"Kurasa iya." Sehun membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Wajahnya seketika memucat saat ia menjatuhkan kertas itu di atas meja. Jaemin yang penasaran segera mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

 _Apapun yang kau lakukan, teruslah berharap kalau ingatanmu tidak akan kembali. Maka aku akan mengampuni nyawamu._

Wajah Jaemin ikut memucat, "Siapa..." ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Siapa yang mengirim pesan ini padamu kak Shixun?"

"Aku..." Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku harus mengatakan ini pada Jungwoo," Jaemin ingin mengambil handphone di saku jaketnya, namun tangan Sehun lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Jangan."

"Tapi kak Shixun..."

"Mungkin ini hanya perbuatan orang iseng, jadi ku mohon jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada Jungwoo, tapi ku rasa suamimu berhak tahu."

"Aku tak ingin menambah beban pikiran Jongin, aku tak akan mengatakan hal ini padanya."

"Tapi... Oh, Tuhan..." Jaemin meremas kertas itu dan cepat-cepat memasukkannya ke saku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung, ia mengikuti arah pandang Jaemin dan langsung melihat ayah mertuanya bersama dengan Minseok, memasuki kafe itu di iringi beberapa orang berjas yang Sehun yakini sebagai rekan bisnis ayah mertuanya. "Kenapa mereka bisa di sini?"

"Apa mereka sedang memata-matai kita?" tanya Jaemin ngeri.

"Untuk apa? Papa tidak mungkin melakukan itu, mungkin ia hanya ingin makan siang di sini," balas Sehun. ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalanan dan menemukan Kris sedang berjalan santai dengan menenteng kantong belanja. Sepertinya pria itu baru keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan di seberang jalan.

"Kali ini aku bersyukur Jungwoo tak ada di sini saat ayahnya datang." Jaemin berdiri dan membungkukkan badan saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Papa..." sapa Sehun ramah.

"Menikmati waktumu dengan sahabatmu, menantuku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya papa."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun ke Jaemin, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian, papa tidak ingin mengganggu."

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan mereka, Minseok menoleh pada Sehun. "Suamimu mungkin akan pulang cepat hari ini, kau ingin aku antar kembali ke rumah?"

"Tak perlu kak, aku akan pulang bersama Jaemin."

"Jaemin?" Minseok menoleh pada Jaemin. "Ah, dia ya. Apa kau bawa mobil?"

"Ya, tadi aku minta paman Kang yang mengantarku kemari, ia sedang menunggu di luar."

Minseok mengangguk, "Baguslah, jangan pulang naik taksi."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan setelah Minseok berlalu dari hadapan mereka, ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jalanan. Kris tak terlihat lagi di sana, begitupun dengan mobilnya yang tadi terparkir di tepi jalan. Sebagai gantinya ia justru melihat Jungwoo yang baru turun dari mobil dan sepertinya mau menyusul mereka ke kafe.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar gumaman Jaemin. "Ku harap ia tidak masuk kemari sekarang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku belum siap kalau keluarganya tahu kalau aku adalah kekasih Jungwoo," Jaemin melirik pada ayah mertua Sehun yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan rekan kerjanya di meja pojok yang lain.

"Ku rasa kita harus keluar sekarang," gumam Sehun.

"Tunggu kak, lalu bagaimana dengan isi pesan itu?"

"Ku rasa itu hanya ulah orang iseng, kau tak perlu mencemaskannya," Sehun tersenyum. "Ayo keluar dan temui kekasihmu."

Saat keduanya keluar dari kafe, Jungwoo sudah menyambut keduanya di depan pintu. "Hai, padahal aku baru mau menyusul kedalam, tapi ternyata kalian sudah selesai." Saat tangan Jungwoo ingin merangkul kekasihnya, Jaemin cepat-cepat menghindar hingga membuat Jungwoo terlihat bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada papa di dalam," bisik Sehun.

"Oh, sial. Apa dia sendirian?"

"Tidak, ada Minseok juga di sana."

"Kak Minseok?" dahi Jungwoo berkerut. "Aku pikir dia pergi bersama dengan Kris tadi, ternyata bersama papa ya?" Jungwoo menoleh ke arah dalam kafe sekilas. "Sebaiknya kita pergi."

"Ya, kalian pergilah berdua, Minseok bilang Jongin akan pulang cepat hari ini. Ku rasa aku harus bergegas sebelum ia sampai duluan ke rumah."

"Baiklah... jangan lupa kak, cepat-cepat berikan aku keponakan," Jungwoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menarik Jaemin menjauh.

Sehun balas tersenyum, ia mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. "Ku harap juga begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang memasuki kafe yang sedang sepi itu. tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari menatap seorang pria berbadan kurus yang sedang duduk di depan meja kasir. "Byun Baekhyun."

Yang di panggil Baekhyun langsung mendongak untuk menatap Jongin. "Kau..."

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar."

"Aku tak punya urusan apapun denganmu."

"Memang tidak, tapi aku punya urusan denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Ini mengenai Sehun."

Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Ikut aku."

Jongin mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kecil dengan dinding yang dipenuhi dengan foto-foto dirinya dan Sehun.

"Ini adalah ruangan tempat Sehun biasa beristirahat saat ia bekerja di sini." Tanpa di minta, Baekhyun menjelaskan arti ruangan itu untuknya. "Kau lihat sendiri bukan, betapa berartinya dia bagiku."

"Aku bisa memahami itu, tapi tidak seharusnya kau menyalahkan istriku atas kejadian tersebut." Jongin duduk di kasur kecil di yang ada diruangan itu dan menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi karena istrimu yang terlalu sombong dan mengabaikan panggilan dari Sehunku, Sehun harus mengalami kecelakaan tersebut. Demi Tuhan, apalah arti sebuah tanda tangan dibandingkan nyawa adikku?"

"Mungkin Shixun tidak mendengarnya."

"Tidak mendengar? Apa dia tuli," Baekhyun tampak marah. "Kau tahu saksi di sana bilang dia bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan Sehun meski jaraknya lebih jauh dari istri anda."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, enggan berkomentar.

"Dan apa yang ingin kau bilang tentang Sehun padaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ia sering muncul dihadapan istriku."

"Apa? bagaimana mungkin, Sehun sudah tidak ada. Kau jangan mengarang cerita."

"Itu memang benar, ia sering muncul di dalam mimpi istriku, mengancamnya dan memaksanya mengaku kalau ia adalah Sehun."

"Tidak..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi, ia bahkan tak sekalipun muncul di dalam mimpiku." Tangis Baekhyun pecah dan pria itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kurusnya.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya," Jongin mengambil foto yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil di samping kasur. Foto Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Ia mengamati foto itu dengan seksama. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang Sehun inginkan hingga ia memaksa istriku untuk mengaku sebagai dirinya?"

Ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup kehati Jongin saat ia mengamati foto tersebut. Senyum Sehun di foto itu sangat mirip dengan senyum istrinya dan tahi lalat di lehernya, bagaimana mungkin orang yang berbeda bisa memiliki tahi lalat yang sama persis?

"Mungkin... Sehun tak ingin meninggalkanku sendirian di sini, karena itulah ia melakukannya."

"Sendirian? Di mana keluarga Sehun yang lain?"

"Ia yatim piatu, orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal."

Dahi Jongin berkerut, orang tua istrinya juga meninggal. "Baekhyun, apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menemaninya sejak ia bayi. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu akan hal itu?"

Baekhyun berdehem pelan, "Aku tahu ini mungkin kedengarannya gila bagimu, tapi apakah tidak ada kemungkinan kalau yang bersamamu saat ini adalah Sehunku? Maksudku bukankah di dalam mimpi pun dia..."

"Tidak, dokter sudah memastikannya," Sela Jongin. "Jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam dan berhentilah mengganggu istriku, kalau kau masih melakukannya, maka aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk membereskanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sehun tiba di rumah, Jongin ternyata belum pulang. Rumah itu sepi bahkan ibu mertuanya juga tak terlihat, hanya ada seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja makan yang terlihat. Ketika Sehun menanyakan di mana ibu mertuanya, pelayan itu hanya mengatakan kalau ibu mertuanya tersebut sedang pergi ke tempat salon langganannya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya begitu ingat kalau lokasi salon langganan ibu mertuanya itu hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari kafe tempat ia bertemu dengan Jaemin. Kenapa dalam satu hari hampir seluruh keluarga Kim berada di area yang sama dengannya? Mungkin hanya kebetulan, pikir Sehun.

Ia pun pergi menuju kamarnya setelah berpesan pada pelayan itu untuk memberitahukan padanya kalau suaminya sudah pulang.

Sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya, Sehun memikirkan kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas yang diberikan padanya saat di kafe. Ia mengira-ngira apakah benar itu adalah perbuatan orang iseng, Jongin bilang kalau dulu dirinya adalah seorang aktor yang terkenal, kalau itu benar memang ada kemungkinan kalau dirinya memiliki haters. Sehun pikir ia harus lebih berhati-hati saat keluar dari rumah ini, mungkin saja ada salah satu hatersnya yang sedang mengintainya.

Sehun baru selesai mandi saat ia mendengar deru suara mobil memasuki halaman. Ia cepat-cepat melempar handuk di tangannya, memakai celana pendek berwarna putih dan mengambil sebuah sweater berwarna kuning dari dalam lemari pakaian. Suaminya sudah pulang dan ia ingin segera menyambutnya.

Namun ketika Sehun selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu kamar, menatapnya sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa untuk menghampirinya dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

Sehun yang meski awalnya sempat terkejut, perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan balas memeluk tubuh Jongin. "Ada apa? apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya, mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Jongin," Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku yakin bukan hanya itu, katakan saja ada apa?"

Telapak tangan Jongin yang hangat menempel di pipi chubby Sehun saat pria itu menatapnya dengan lekat. "Ada orang yang meragukan kalau kau adalah istriku. Katakan padaku Shixun, apakah kau juga merasakan hal itu? maksudku kau mungkin memang amnesia tapi aku yakin jauh di lubuk hatimu kau bisa merasakannya."

Sehun menyentuh tangan Jongin yang masih menangkup pipinya. "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Ya."

"Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun Jongin," Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan membawanya ke dadanya. "Tapi di sini, aku sangat yakin kalau aku begitu mencintaimu."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Itu sudah cukup bagiku, kau memang istriku."

Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu melangkah mundur untuk melepas jasnya dan melemparnya ke atas kasur. "Kau baru mandi?"

"Iya."

Jongin menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga siku sembari mengamati penampilan istrinya. Istrinya tampak begitu imut dengan sweater kuningnya yang kebesaran dan Jongin tak bisa membantah kalau tampilan itu tak hanya membuat istrinya tambah mempesona tapi juga membangkitkan gairahnya. "Kau tak pakai celana?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak.

Sehun mengangkat ujung sweaternya hingga menampakkan celana pendeknya yang berwarna putih, sangat serasi dengan kulitnya yang juga putih bersih.

"Perfect," puji Jongin. Selera berpakaian istrinya yang sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, awalnya memang aneh tapi Jongin meyakini benturan di kepala istrinya saat kecelakaan itu turut memberi andil pada kelakuan istrinya yang berubah. "Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?" tanya Sehun antusias.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar di belakang. Ku rasa aku perlu menghirup udara segar di luar sebelum aku menyerangmu di sini dan berakhir kita yang tak akan keluar kamar hingga makan malam tiba."

Wajah Sehun memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia segera mengenakan sendal jepitnya. "Kau mesum."

"Mesum denganmu tak apa sayang."

"Apa tak apa kalau aku keluar seperti ini?" tanya Sehun, ia mengamati penampilannya sendiri sebelum menatap Jongin.

"Kau cantik dan tak ada yang salah dengan pakaianmu, ayo." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan Sehun dengan senang hati segera menyambutnya.

Sambil bergandengan tangan keduanya melangkah ke belakang rumah, tempat taman bunga milik Suho berada.

"Apa dulu kita sering seperti ini?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin membimbingnya untuk duduk di atas rumput.

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya kita seperti ini."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Jongin..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa dulu kita tidak saling mencintai?"

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum, "Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu tanpa cinta? Tidak sayang, dulu kita juga saling mencintai."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang kalau ini pertama kalinya?"

Jongin berdehem pelan, "Yah, itu karena kau dan aku sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan kita masing-masing."

Sehun menunduk, "Maaf."

"Sayang kenapa kau minta maaf, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, lagi pula itu juga sudah berlalu. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita membahas masa depan yang akan kita jalani nantinya?" Jongin meraih pinggang ramping istrinya dan menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada bidang Jongin sementara tangannya menarik turun sweaternya yang sempat tersingkap. "Aku tak ingat kehidupanku sebagai seorang aktor, tapi yang aku tau kalau aku tak ingin melakukannya lagi."

"Benarkah?" Jongin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku tak ingin kau melakukannya karena terpaksa sayang, kau tahu aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk berhenti dari kariermu."

"Tapi aku ingin," sahut Sehun. "Lagi pula, bukankah kita ingin punya baby?" Sehun menunduk untuk memperhatikan perutnya yang masih rata.

"Apakah sudah ada baby kita di dalam sana?" tanya Jongin penuh harap, satu tangannya bergerak menyusup masuk ke balik sweater kuning yang dipakai Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kita harus ke dokter untuk memeriksanya?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup pipi Sehun dengan lembut, "Nanti kita ke dokter, sekarang aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama istriku."

Sehun tersenyum dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. "Aku menginginkanmu Jongin."

Jongin tak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Untuk sesaat keduanya terhanyut di dalam ciuman itu, tanpa menyadari kalau di kejauhan ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa kau tahu," bisik Jongin sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku jauh lebih menginginkanmu sayang. Setiap detik dan menitku aku selalu menginginkanmu berada di sisiku, memelukku, menyentuhku dan memberikanku cinta."

Sehun mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan di pangkuan Jongin, kedua kakinya melingkari pinggul Jongin dengan erat, "Aku senang kalau kau juga menginginkanku."

Jongin mengecup leher Sehun dan menggigitnya pelan. "Kau tahu sayang, kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, aku bisa saja tak bisa menahan diriku dan kita akan bercinta di sini."

"Apa kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Sehun, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin.

"Tidak, kau istriku yang berharga, dan kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada sekedar berbaring di atas rumput. Lagi pula sayang, ini tempat terbuka dan aku tak mau seorangpun melihat keindahan tubuh istriku." Jongin menangkup pantat Sehun, meremasnya dengan keras sebelum ia bangkit berdiri, secara otomatis Sehun makin mempererat rangkulannya di leher Jongin sementara pria tampan itu membawanya pergi dari taman tersebut. "Ayo bercinta denganku, istriku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu keduanya mulai bercinta dan Jongin seakan tak pernah puas dengan tubuh istrinya, ia terus ingin menuntut lebih dan baru berhenti setelah Sehun mengatakan kalau ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan. Dan saat itulah Jongin baru menyadari kalau hari telah berganti petang, langit sudah gelap. Berapa lama keduanya bercinta? Ia memperhatikan istrinya yang tengah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan, keringat masih membasahi wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya dan Jongin segera menyekanya dengan lembut, berhati-hati agar ia tidak membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan hari ini, sayang?" gumam Jongin. "Kau terlihat begitu kelelahan."

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Sehun, hanya dengkuran halusnya yang terdengar dan Jongin rasanya tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya lagi. Namun sebelum ia melakukan itu, tatapan matanya menangkap adanya secarik kertas yang terselip di balik bantal. Pria tampan itu segera mengambilnya dan membacanya.

 _Dengarkan aku, saat ingatanmu kembali. Pergilah, tinggalkan Jongin. lindungi dirimu sendiri seperti aku melindungi diriku sendiri._

Jongin meremas kertas itu dan menoleh pada Sehun. Siapa? Siapa yang telah mengirimkan pesan ini pada istrinya? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan kecelakaan yang dulu di alami istrinya? Kalau ya, apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan istrinya dari dirinya?

"Shixun kau dengar aku, aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makin lama makin absurd ya. Hahaha... aku ga jago bikin yang kayak ginian, jadi mohon maklumi semua kekurangannya.

Please review ya kalau masih minat dan ingin ff ini diteruskan.

Salam Kaihun Hardshiper

KaiHun Lovea


	8. Chapter 8

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Yang ga suka dengan ff aku yang absurd, mending langsung klik close. Dan tolong berkomentarlah yang sopan, belajarlah menghargai karya orang lain.

Oh ya, di sini semua anggota keluarga Jongin, marganya Kim ya, aku sengaja mengubah marga Chanyeol dan Jungwoo untuk menyesuaikan dengan alur mereka.

No edit, typo bertebaran

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang di lihat Sehun saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya pagi itu adalah tatapan suaminya yang terlihat tak biasa. Ia langsung terjaga sepenuhnya dari tidurnya, menatap tak mengerti pada suaminya.

"Good morning," Sehun menyapa dengan agak canggung.

"Morning," jawaban Jongin jelas terdengar begitu kaku.

"Ada apa Jongin? apa aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan?"

Jongin mengulurkan tangan ke arah meja nakas, mengambil secarik kertas yang tadi malam ia letakkan di situ dan kemudian memperlihatkannya kehadapan Sehun.

Wajah Sehun memucat, kertas itu mengingatkannya pada kertas yang ia terima di kafe saat bersama Jaemin. Tapi bukankah kertas itu Jaemin yang membawanya pergi, kenapa sekarang berada di tangan Jongin? apa Jaemin yang menyerahkannya pada suaminya. Sehun bangkit dari berbaringnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin, ia tak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya karena Sehun yakin di balik selimut yang menutupi dari bagian pinggul ke bawah milik Jongin juga sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Bacalah," wajah Jongin masih tanpa ekspresi.

Sehun mengambil kertas itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Ia membuka lipatannya dan mulai membaca. Bukan, ini bukan kertas yang sama dengan yang di kafe kemarin, isinya berbeda.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Shixun? Siapa yang mengirim pesan itu padamu?"

"Aku..." Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, wajahnya terlihat makin pucat. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Sunshine," Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh istrinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi saling berhadapan dan kaki Sehun yang berada di kiri dan kanan tubuh Jongin. "Katakan sejujurnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Kalau kau tidak jujur padaku bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melindungimu?"

Sehun tampak bimbang, ia berulang kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin, "Aku..."

"Ya, Sunshine, katakanlah."

"Aku benar-benar tidka tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan itu padaku."

Dahi Jongin berkerut, lalu siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya telah memasuki kamar mereka?

"Tolong percaya padaku Jongin, aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu."

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau menerima pesan ini?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud di kamar ini, maka jawabannya adalah ya."

"Jadi maksudmu kau pernah menerima ini sebelumnya di tempat lain?" tanpa disadari rangkulan Jongin di pinggang Sehun menguat, hingga membuat pria manis itu meringis sakit.

"Tadi..." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan raut wajahnya yang pucat. "Tadi saat di kafe juga ada seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan padaku."

"Apa isi pesannya sama dengan yang ini?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Bukan. Isi pesannya berbeda."

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, teruslah berharap kalau ingatanmu tidak akan kembali. Maka aku akan mengampuni nyawamu."

"Shit," tanpa sadar Jongin mengumpat. "Siapa yang mengirim pesan itu kepadamu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Jongin, dia menitipkan pesannya pada pelayan."

"Selain di kamar dan kafe itu, apa sebelumnya kau pernah menerima pesan yang serupa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan ke kafe itu hari ini dan meminta rekaman cctv, semoga kita bisa mendapatkan orang yang mengirimkan pesan itu segera. Aku tak mau istriku di ancam seperti ini."

"Lalu yang di kamar ini bagaimana?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, "Hanya orang yang tinggal di dalam rumah ini yang bebas berkeliaran tanpa patut di curigai. Tapi bisa saja ada orang yang menyusup diam-diam ke dalam rumah. Aku akan memeriksa cctv yang di luar."

"Jongin, orang yang menaruh pesan ini bukan orang rumah kan?"

"Sedikitpun aku tidak meragukan keluargaku, tapi pelayan..." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka sudah mengabdi di rumah ini selama puluhan tahun, dan aku juga tak meragukan kesetiaan mereka. pasti ada orang lain yang menyusup masuk." Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tidak mencurigai keluargaku sebagai pelakunya kan?"

"Eh, tidak."

"Kau tahu sendiri saat kita berada di rumah, tak ada satupun anggota keluargaku yang berada di rumah saat itu."

Atau salah satu dari mereka yang meletakkan kertas itu lebih dulu sebelum aku atau Jongin pulang? Sehun ingin mengatakan itu, tapi ia tak ingin membuat suaminya marah kalau ia berkata kalau ia mencurigai keluarganya lah yang melakukan itu.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin, sementara tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan erat. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang keluarga Jongin. Ayahnya kah yang melakukan itu? sepertinya tak masuk akal, karena Chanyeol jelas-jelas terlihat begitu berharap ia bisa memberikannya seorang cucu, tak mungkin bukan kalau seorang Chanyeol yang menginginkan seorang cucu mencoba mencelakai ibu dari calon cucunya? Minseok kah? Tapi kelihatannya, ia bahkan tidak membencinya, ia justru yang paling semangat ingin membongkar penyebab kecelakaannya dulu. Dan Kris, dia memang bukan anggota keluarga Kim, tapi ia adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari amukan Baekhyun, dan melihat betapa akrabnya Jongin dengan Kris, rasanya tak mungkin Kris berniat mengkhianati sahabatnya tersebut. Lalu Jungwoo, dia adik ipar yang meski terkesan cuek tapi sebenarnya perhatian, dan dia jelas bukan orang yang patut Sehun curigai mengingat dialah yang paling akrab dengannya di rumah ini. Terakhir Suho, tidak, Sehun tidak memiliki kecurigaan sedikitpun pada ibu mertuanya itu.

"Shixun... sunshine..." Jongin menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh Sehun. ia sedikit khawatir ketika menyadari betapa dinginnya tubuh Sehun. "Sunshine, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Jongin melepaskan dengan paksa pelukan Sehun dan menatap khawatir wajah pucat itu.

"Aku..." Sebelum Sehun dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, ia sudah terkulai pingsan.

"Sunshine..." dengan panik Jongin segera membaringkan tubuh Sehun di atas kasur, tanpa mempedulikan ketelanjangannya ia beranjak menuju walk in closet, mencarikan pakaian untuk istrinya dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sunshine, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian untuk Sehun, Jongin segera memakai pakaian juga.

Ia mengamati sejenak wajah pucat Sehun, sebelum mencoba menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarganya.

"Shit, kemana sebenarnya dokter Edgard, kenapa ia tidak mengangkat telpon dariku?"

Jongin bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan berteriak memanggil orang tuanya.

"Ada apa Jongin, kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" ibunya muncul dari arah dapur.

"Mama, Shixun pingsan."

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan menantuku," Suho bergegas melangkah menuju kamar Jongin.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Dr. Edgard?" Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan setelah kerjanya, menatap pada anak sulungnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sudah, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Dia masih tak bisa dihubungi? Berapa lama sebenarnya ia berlibur?"

"Berlibur?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, asistennya mengatakan begitu."

"Ini terlalu lama untuk seorang dokter cuti kerja, papa bisa memeriksa ke tempatnya? Aku akan membawa istriku ke rumah sakit."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku akan melakukannya anakku, kau urus saja istrimu."

"Baik papa."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Chanyeol memilih tidak berangkat kerja dan mewakilkan pekerjaannya pada Minseok, ia lebih memilih untuk ikut bersama dengan Jongin dan istrinya ke rumah sakit, membawa Sehun yang masih pingsan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Shixun, Jongin?"

"Aku tak tau mama, tadi kami masih berbincang-bincang di kasur ketika ia tiba-tiba saja pingsan."

"Apa ia salah makan sesuatu?"

"Shixun bahkan belum sarapan pagi, mama."

Suho menatap ke arah pintu yang tertutup di depannya, di mana di dalam sana, Shixun sedang di periksa oleh dokter. "Mama harap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Menantu kita, pasti baik-baik saja," Chanyeol merangkul pundak Suho. "Sayang, apa kau melihat Jungwoo, aku tidak melihatnya di rumah, dan kita belum memberitahukan kepadanya soal kakak iparnya."

"Jungwoo bilang ia menginap di rumah temannya."

Tanpa perlu bertanyapun Jongin bisa menebak siapa teman yang di maksud, sudah pasti Jungwoo menginap di rumah kekasihnya tadi malam.

"Anak itu," gumam Chanyeol. Sebelum ia meneruskan ucapannya, handponenya berbunyi, pria setengah baya itu melirik sekilas, "Aku akan mengangkat telpon ini dulu."

Tepat setelah Chanyeol menjauh dari keduanya, dokter keluar dari pintu ruangan tempat Sehun berada.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan menantuku, dia baik-baik saja kan?" Suho mendahului Jongin menanyakan hal itu pada dokter.

Dokter separu baya itu tersenyum, "Menantu ibu baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan."

"Kelelahan?" tanya Jongin, ia berpikir apakah karena percintaan mereka tadi malam penyebab istrinya pingsan?

"Ya, untuk orang yang sedang hamil, apalagi dia seorang pria, memang gampang merasa kelelahan."

"Apa?" Jongin terkejut. "Shixun hamil?"

"Ya, Tuan Kim, selamat istri anda sedang hamil, usia kandungannya baru empat minggu."

Jongin tersenyum cerah, ia kemudian memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat. "Mama, aku akan segera menjadi seorang ayah."

"Ya, sayang, selamat ya, akhirnya mama juga akan mempunyai cucu."

Di saat Jongin dan ibunya tengah berbahagia, Chanyeol tampak sedang memasang wajah seriusnya saat ia mendengarkan ucapan dari penelponnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Dr. Edgard sudah di lenyapkan?"

"..."

"Begitu ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah memang begitu cara kerjanya? Singkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan di depan." Chanyeol menatap pada lantai ubin di bawah kakinya. "Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti, dan ku harap saat itu orang yang melenyapkan Dr. Edgard sudah kau temukan."

Jelas, tak hanya dia yang bergerak, ada orang lain juga yang telah bergerak mendahului dirinya. Siapa sebenarnya orang itu, teman atau musuh? Ia harus memastikannya secepatnya.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di ruangan tempat Sehun di rawat, ia langsung di sambut dengan pelukan hangat dari istrinya dan juga senyuman lebar putra sulungnya.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa kalian terlihat bahagia saat menantuku sedang sakit."

"Shixun tidak sakit sayang, ia hanya kelelahan dan apa kau tahu berita gembiranya?"

"Apa itu sayang?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Kita akan segera menjadi kakek dan nenek."

"Ah, benarkah?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Selamat kalau begitu Kim Jongin."

"Ya, papa."

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Suho dengan lembut, memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukan. "Papa sangat senang, karena sebentar lagi akan punya cucu," Chanyeol menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Tapi ada hal yang ingin papa sampaikan sekarang padamu Jongin."

"Apa itu papa?"

"Bisa kita keluar sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol. "Sayang, kau jaga menantu kita ya."

"Baiklah."

Setelah Jongin dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu, Jongin segera menanyakan pada Chanyeol apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Dr. Edgard sudah meninggal," ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

"Apa? apakah dia sakit atau yang lain?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Seseorang telah melenyapkannya."

"Apa maksud papa, kenapa ada orang yang tega melakukan hal itu pada seorang dokter?"

"Entahlah, papa juga tidak tahu apa motifnya."

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan Shixun juga?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan hal seperti itu, anakku."

Jongin terdiam.

"Papa sudah meminta detektif kita untuk menyelidiki hal ini, bersabarlah, mungkin dalam beberapa hari ini kita akan menemukan buktinya."

"Pertama Shixun, sekarang Dr. Edgard, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa ini perbuatan salah satu musuhku?"

"Tak ada satupun yang patut di curigai saat ini, semua orang memasang topeng yang sempurna Jongin, kita pikirkan nanti saja, sekarang kita harus kembali ke ruangan istrimu."

Topeng yang sempurna? Jongin termenung memikirkan itu, siapa yang berpura-pura baik sebenarnya? Atau siapa yang berpura-pura jahat padahal dia sebenarnya baik?

Saat memikirkan Dr. Edgard, Jongin teringat dengan percakapan terakhir mereka di telpon. Sesaat kemudian mata Jongin melebar, amplop cokelat. Ya, Dr. Edgar mengatakan padanya soal amplop cokelat berisi data yang harus Jongin baca. Kenapa ia melupakan hal itu akhir-akhir ini, saat pulang nanti Jongin akan membacanya dan ia akan mengetahui penyebab kematian Dr. Edgard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sejujurnya, aku menulis epep ini tergantung dengan mood dan ide, kalau ide lagi lancar bisa aja cerita yang aku ketik bakal panjang, gitu juga kalau ide ga lancar bisa jadi aku ngetik hanya sedikit. Karena bagiku menulis sebuah cerita itu ga segampang saat membacanya.

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	9. Chapter 9

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Yang ga suka dengan ff aku yang absurd, mending langsung klik close. Dan tolong berkomentarlah yang sopan, belajarlah menghargai karya orang lain.

No edit, typo bertebaran

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Sehun rasakan saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya adalah tangan Jongin yang melingkar sempurna di perutnya, menghantarkan rasa panas yang begitu nyaman pada tubuhnya. Kepala Jongin terbenam di ceruk lehernya, deru napasnya yang berhembus di lehernya membuat darah Sehun berdesir.

"Jongin."

"Hmm... kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau membuatku tak bisa bergerak," Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena kini Jongin tak berhenti menciumi lehernya yang sensitif.

"Benarkah?" Jongin menggigit pelan kulit leher Sehun.

"Ya," Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan saat itulah ia menyadari kalau saat ini keduanya tidak berbaring di kamar mereka. "Ini di mana?"

Jongin mengecup leher Sehun dan menghisapnya dengan kuat sebelum mennjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Ini rumah sakit sayang, kau pingsan tadi pagi." Jongin memperhatikan tanda kemerahan yang berhasil ia buat di leher putih istrinya.

"Aku kenapa? Apakah sakitku parah?" Jujur saja, Sehun tak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya tadi pagi, ia hanya ingat kalau ia dan Jongin sedang membicarakan masalah pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya dan setelah itu semuanya buram.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai tangan Sehun yang masih di infus, ia memutar tubuh Sehun untuk menghadap kearahnya. Di tatapnya wajah cantik Sehun yang masih sedikit pucat, tangannya kembali merengkuh tubuh Sehun, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, bibir Jongin mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Untuk beberapa lama keduanya saling memagut, mencecap rasa masing-masing. Merasakan napas Sehun yang mulai tersengal, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menciumi leher Sehun.

"Jongin..." panggil Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jongin sekali lagi mengecup leher Sehun sebelum ia sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dan beralih menatap wajah Sehun. "Kau tidak sedang sakit, Sunshine, hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm..." satu tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik piyama yang di pakai Sehun, ia membelai perut rata Sehun dengan lembut. "Dokter bilang kau kelelahan dan aku minta maaf karena punya andil telah membuatmu kelelahan."

Wajah Sehun memerah ketika mengerti maksud ucapan Jongin, "Bukan salahmu, bukankah itu juga kewajibanku untuk melayanimu."

Jongin menggeleng, "Tapi harusnya aku bisa menahan diri sayang, apa lagi kau sedang hamil."

"Aku... apa... ?"

"Kau hamil, kita akan punya baby."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Kau tidak bohong padaku kan?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong, sunshine, ini kabar yang membahagiakan untukku dan pastinya juga untukmu dan keluarga kita."

Sehun tersenyum, ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin balas tersenyum, ia ikut memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Sehun, "Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Sunshine."

"Ekhem..."

Jongin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat adiknya bersandar di dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada, di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria manis yang Jongin yakini sebagai kekasih dari adiknya tersebut. "Kau mengganggu, Kim Jungwoo."

Jungwoo nyengir, "Yah, aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu kalian, tapi mama tadi menelpon dan mengatakan kalau kakak ipar masuk rumah sakit dan karena itu aku bergegas ke sini bersama Jaemin."

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Jaemin. "Hai, kita bertemu lagi."

Jaemin tersenyum lemah, ia melirik pada Jungwoo sebelum melangkah mendekat ke arah ranjang tempat Sehun dan Jongin berbaring. "Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu waktu kakak," sekali lagi Jaemin melirik pada Jungwoo yang berdiri mengawasinya. "Dan aku juga minta maaf pada kak Shixun."

"Kau tak punya kesalahan apapun padaku kenapa minta maaf?"

"Soal kertas itu..." Jaemin menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia mendelik pada Jungwoo yang tersenyum lebar ketika tahu ia tengah di pandang kekasihnya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa dia memeriksa saku jaketku ketika aku tengah tertidur."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum menoleh pada Jungwoo. "Kau punya kebiasaan buruk Park Jungwoo."

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahku, kakak ipar," bantah Jungwoo. "Kau tahu soal gairah anak muda bukan, saat itu aku tak ingat bagaimana cara kami saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing hingga kertas itu terjatuh ke lantai dan aku menemukannya pagi ini."

Jaemin menggeram, "Itu salahmu dasar manusia kelebihan hormon."

"Hei, yang kelebihan hormon ini adalah kekasihmu yang kau cintai tau."

"Ekhem," Jongin berdehem. "Di mohon tak ada pertengkaran antar sepasang kekasih di ruangan ini. Dan Jungwoo, aku tak menyalahkan hormonmu atau apapun itu, tapi apa kau pakai pengaman saat melakukannya? Kau tahu, papa bisa menggantungmu kalau kau menghamili kekasihmu saat kalian belum resmi menikah."

"Aku bukan orang bodoh kakak," balas Jungwoo santai. "Dan soal kertas pesan itu..." Jungwoo melangkah mendekat. "Apa kakak tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Jongin duduk di atas ranjang dan tatapannya lurus mengarah pada adiknya. "Belum, aku juga baru tahu pagi ini."

Rasanya melegakan saat Sehun menyadari kalau Jongin sepertinya tidak berniat membicarakan tentang pesan kedua yang mereka terima pada Jungwoo.

"Kakak sudah punya bayangan siapa pelakunya?"

"Entahlah, bisa saja kalau pelakunya adalah salah satu saingan bisnisku." Sejujurnya dari dasar hatinya Jongin meragukan itu, kalau memang itu perbuatan dari salah satu pesaing bisnisnya, kenapa ia dengan mudahnya bisa masuk ke rumahnya terlebih lagi menyusup ke dalam kamarnya.

"Atau..." Jungwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menoleh pada kakak iparnya dengan tatapan tak biasa. "Kakak ipar, apa kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui, hingga ada orang yang mengincarmu?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun. "Apa yang aku rahasiakan dari kalian?"

Jungwoo menggedikkan bahunya. "Aku tak tahu, mungkin saja itu berkaitan dengan ingatan kakak ipar yang lain."

"Kim Jungwoo..." ucap Jongin dengan nada memperingatkan. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, dan jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membebani pikiran Shixun, kau tahu ia tengah hamil dan aku melarangmu untuk mengintimidasi istriku lagi."

Raut wajah Jungwoo berubah seketika, "Kakak ipar hamil?"

Semua perubahan raut wajah Jungwoo itu, tak luput dari perhatian Sehun, ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Kenapa tingkah Jungwoo agak mencurigakan hari ini?

"Ya, kakak iparmu sedang hamil."

"Selamat kak," Jaemin lebih dulu memeluk tubuh Sehun, ia tersenyum dengan tulus. "Ku harap siapapun orang yang telah mengirim surat itu, tidak akan mengganggu kakak lagi."

"Terima kasih Jaeminnie..."

Jungwoo ikut mendekat dan gantian memeluk Sehun. "Selamat kakak ipar, akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan seorang keponakan."

Ada yang berbeda dengan pelukan Jungwoo kali ini, ia hampir bisa dikatakan memeluk tubuh Sehun terlalu erat dan Sehun dapat merasakan ada kegelisahan di nada bicara Jungwoo.

' _Apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan Kim Jungwoo?'_ Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jungwoo, berbeda dari biasanya kali ini Jungwoo menghindari tatapan matanya. "Kau akan menjaga keponakanmu ini dengan baik kan?"

Jungwoo tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja kakak ipar." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri agak jauh dari jangkauan Sehun. _Walau aku tak yakin itu akan terjadi._

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak Shixun keluar dari rumah sakit, ia menjadi susah tidur. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, begitupun juga dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Ia telah menganalisis sebagian kemungkinan itu, tapi tetap saja, masih banyak bagian yang tidak ia mengerti.

Pria itu bukan Shixun.

Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. tapi pertanyaannya bagaimana, mengapa, hal itu bisa terjadi. Apa Shixun yang asli telah menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan dan kemudian ia memaksa Shixun yang palsu untuk bertukar identitas. Yang menjadi pokok permasalahan juga, apakah Shixun palsu yang tengah amnesia itu mengetahui rahasia dirinya, apakah Shixun asli sempat membocorkannya?

Walaupun yang lain terlihat begitu percaya kalau Shixun yang sekarang adalah sama dengan Shixun yang dulu, tapi bagi dirinya itu tidak terjadi. Kehilangan ingatan bisa saja membuat Shixun melupakan semuanya dan membuatnya menjadi kembali bersikap lembut pada suaminya. Tapi sifat-sifat pribadinya tentu tak akan berubah sedrastis itu kan. Shixun yang dulu sangat menyukai anggur, wine dan sejenisnya, tapi Shixun yang sekarang bahkan tak ingin menyentuhnya. Apakah hanya karena amnesianya dia langsung berubah keseluruhan. Tata cara bicaranya juga berbeda, Shixun jelas telah dibimbing untuk bertingkah selayaknya pria bangsawan, tapi Shixun yang sekarang lebih terliat seperti anak kampung yang dipaksakan untuk tinggal di kota. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan canggung.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, kalau dia bukan Shixun, lalu siapa dia? Apakah dia Sehun? dan yang meninggal itu Shixun?

Tapi dokter di rumah sakit sudah memastikan kalau dari hasil tes DNA, orang yang sekarang berada di antara mereka memanglah Shixun. Tapi ia sangat yakin dengan firasatnya sendiri, kalau dia bukanlah Shixun yang asli. Sedikit banyak ia merasa menyesal telah membunuh Dr. Edgard sebelum sempat bertanya pada dokter itu, ia yakin kalau dokter itu pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Setidaknya ia beruntung karena Dr. Edgard belum sempat memberitahukan pada Jongin yang sebenarnya.

Ia sudah menyusun sebuah rencana selama beberapa tahun ini, rencana yang tinggal satu langkah lagi akan berhasil, tapi kegagalannya melenyapkan Shixun ternyata menghambat jalannya rencana. Ada orang lain yang masuk dan menyamar menjadi Shixun. Karena orang itu masih amnesia, mungkin ia bisa meneruskan rencananya lebih cepat sekarang. Ia tak ingin menundanya lagi.

Namun sampai tiba saat yang tepat, ia akan mengawasi Shixun palsu. Pria itu memang kelihatan tak berdosa, polos dan terlihat begitu baik. Tetapi ia tak bisa menurunkan kadar kewaspadaan mengingat pria itu telah menyamar menjadi orang lain di rumah itu.

Untuk memancing reaksi dari Shixun palsu itu, ia harus mengirim sebuah pesan lagi. Shixun palsu itu harus menyadari betapa berbahayanya ia jika tetap bertahan di rumah itu. Partnernya juga sudah menyetujui dirinya mengirim pesan sekali lagi. Dan juga partnernya telah mengatakan akan membantunya untuk mengawasi pergerakan Shixun palsu.

Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah kembali menyelidiki soal DNA tersebut, apakah sudah terjadi kekeliruan saat dokter memeriksanya, ataukah dia benar Shixun yang asli yang sedang memainkan peran untuk mengelabuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ibunya datang dan menawarkan diri untuk menjaga istrinya di rumah sakit, Jongin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk pulang ke rumah. Suasana rumah sedang sepi karena semua orang sedang sibuk bekerja. Jongin langsung saja menuju kamarnya. Setelah meyakini tidak ada satupun orang yang mengawasinya, ia mengunci pintu kamar, menutup semua gorden jendela dan mulai membuka pintu walk in closet. Ia ingat sudah menyimpan amplop kertas itu di salah satu ruang tersembunyi yang ia buat tepat di balik tumpukan pakaian-pakaian istrinya.

Jongin mengambil amplop tersebut tanpa menyadari kalau sebuah flashdisk tergeletak tepat di bawah amplop yang ia ambil. Setelah menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut ia segera menuju ke kasurnya dan duduk di tengah-tengah kasur.

Saat Jongin berhasil merobek amplop itu dan merogoh isinya, handhonenya berdering, Jongin melirik siapa yang menelponnya di saat seperti ini. Setelah tahu kalau yang menelponnya adalah Minseok, Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menarik keluar kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalam amplop.

Tak ada hal yang mungkin lebih mengejutkan bagi Jongin ketika akhirnya ia membaca surat beserta hasil tes DNA yang dikirimkan Dr. Edgard. Shixun yang sekarang bukanlah Shixun yang sebenarnya.

Jongin memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. Orang yang sedang mengandung buah hatinya bukanlah istrinya yang sebenarnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia adalah Sehun, kenapa Jongin tidak menyadarinya.

Mimpi itu, mimpi yang selalu Sehun katakan padanya adalah kebenaran, dirinya bukanlah Shixun. Haruskah Jongin mengatakan kebenaran ini pada Sehun? tapi pria itu sedang amnesia dan terlebih lagi dia sedang mengandung anaknya. Jongin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun jika tahu hal ini, dan ancaman-ancaman itu... Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini pada keluarganya?

Bunyi ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Jongin dari kebingungannya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu seraya bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Jongin kau di dalam bukan, ini papa, nak."

Jongin melirik kertas di tangannya dan kemudian kembali menatap ke arah pintu. "Sebentar papa."

Untuk sesaat Jongin kembali dilema, ini kesempatan bagus untuknya membicarakan masalah Sehun dengan ayahnya, tapi apakah ia harus menceritakannya sekarang ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf, kalau pendek lagi. Please jangan protes ya... thanks untuk semua yang review dan nebak siapa pelakunya. Di chapter ini, please review lagi ya...

Salam KaiHun hardShipper

KaiHun Lovea


	10. Chapter 10

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Makasih untuk yang udah ngingetin dengan typo yang aku buat di chapter kemarin, aku salah ngetik nama marga Jungwoo. Harusnya Kim dan bukan Park. Hehe...

Karena bentar lagi mau lebaran, aq hiatus dulu untuk sementara ya (^_^)

Yang udah nebak, di chapter ini mungkin masih belum benar-benar kebuka siapa pelakunya ya.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami kebimbangan selama beberapa detik, pada akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan bukti itu di bawah bantal dan kemudian bergegas turun dari ranjang untuk membukakan pintu bagi ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam, kenapa lama sekali?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat memasuki kamar anaknya.

"Maaf papa, tadi aku sedang memilih pakaian ganti."

Chanyeol menoleh pada pintu walk in closet yang terbuka lebar, lalu ia mengangguk. "Kenapa kau menutup semua gorden jendelamu nak?" Chanyeol melangkah menuju jendela untuk membuka gorden itu.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar papa, aku pikir kalau semua gorden di tutup dan ruangan menjadi agak gelap, aku akan lebih mudah terlelap," ada rasa bersalah di hati Jongin saat ia harus membohongi ayahnya seperti ini. Tapi untuk sekarang ia merasa bukan saatnya ia membongkar masalah soal Sehun pada ayahnya.

"Pasti berat sekali untukmu ya?"

"Apa maksud papa?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin dan menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. "Suho benar, kau terlihat kacau anakku."

"Memang."

"Kalau begitu, atasilah," ucap Chanyeol. "Kau sering mengalami hal seperti itu bukan. Rasa tertekanmu."

"Tidak semudah itu papa, aku mungkin bisa dengan cepat mengatasi tekanan yang datang dari orang lain."

"Jadi ini tentang Shixun? Memang kalau masalah tentang istri bukan perkara yang mudah."

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit ketakutan dengan fakta bahwa aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah. Papa tahu bagaimana aku dulu bukan, bahkan untuk memperhatikan Shixun saja aku hampir tak punya waktu."

"Bukankah kau sudah berusaha menebus semua kesalahanmu dulu? Ku lihat hubunganmu dengan Shixun berjalan dengan lancar akhir-akhir ini."

"Yah, sedikit." Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang, berdampingan dengan ayahnya. "Hanya sedikit perubahan yang aku lakukan." Tapi itu terjadi sebelum ia tahu kalau yang bersamanya sekarang bukanlah istrinya, untuk sekarang ini ia masih bimbang apakah ia masih bisa memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik.

"Terkadang perubahan kecilpun akan menjadi sangat berarti Jongina," mata Chanyeol menerawang jauh. "Tapi dia... kurasa dia banyak berubah ya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau sekarang Shixun menjadi lebih gampang tersenyum setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia juga terlihat begitu berusaha untuk menyenangkan hatimu, hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan dulu."

"Itu karena dulu ia terlalu fokus dengan dunia keartisannya."

"Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi dulu, kau masih begitu mencintainya."

"Papa masih membenci Shixun?" tanya Jongin.

"Bukan," jawab Chanyeol dengan ragu. "Ku rasa, benciku itu hanya..."

"Sementara."

"Ya," katanya dengan nada datar. "Aku memikirkan banyak kenyataan, Jongin. Saat kalian mengumumkan akan menikah, saat itu Shixun baru mulai merintis kariernya di dunia hiburan. Pernikahannya denganmu memberikan dampak yang besar untuk kariernya. Ia menjadi sangat terkenal dan memiliki pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Bukan maksudku mencampuri kehidupan pribadimu. Tapi kau tahu nak, kebahagiaanmu adalah hal yang utama untukku. Dulu saat Shixun lebih mementingkan kariernya dibandingkan memerhatikanmu, suaminya sendiri, aku punya hasrat untuk membujukmu agar kau menceraikannya. Tapi itu tidak aku lakukan, karena ku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya."

Chanyeol diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, " Tiga tahun pernikahanmu dengannya, hanya di bulan-bulan awal kalian terlihat romantis, seterusnya meski kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku tahu hubungan kalian menjadi renggang." Chanyeol menatap pada Jongin dengan sorot mata khawatir. "Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun padaku Jongin, aku dapat merasakannya."

"Bukankah semua kehidupan orang yang berumah tangga kadang-kadang akan selalu mengalami kesulitan?" tanya Jongin. "Aku hanya berharap setelah kelahiran anak kami, kehidupan kami akan jauh lebih baik lagi." Jongin tak benar-benar berharap kalau hubungannya dengan Sehun akan baik, pria itu bukanlah istrinya, ia dan Sehun hanya terikat karena adanya bayi di antara mereka. Dan Jongin sudah merencanakannya, ia akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Sehun, ia akan tetap berpura-pura menganggap Sehun adalah istrinya dan setelah anak itu lahir, mungkin ia bisa menceraikan pria itu secara baik-baik.

"Tapi Jongin," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar. "Jangan terlalu berharap Shixun akan berubah sama sekali menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik hanya karena dia sedang mengalami amnesia. Bagaimana jika ingatannya kembali, apakah kau masih akan bertahan dengannya?"

"Kalau itu terjadi lagi papa," Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tenang. "Aku akan menceraikannya."

Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu lega, senyuman tipis juga tersungging di bibirnya, "Baguslah kalau begitu." Itu lebih baik, ia akan mendukung keputusan anaknya. Shixun jelas hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagiaan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati..."

Sehun memperhatikan ada yang sedikit berubah dari perilaku Jongin hari ini. Pria itu masih memperhatikannya, namun hanya sebatas itu, ia jarang melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, bukan hanya itu Jongin juga terkesan menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan dirinya.

"Sunshine..." Jongin berhenti melangkah saat menyadari Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya di samping mobil. Saat ini keduanya baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan Sehun juga sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ah iya," Sehun dengan langkah pelan menghampiri Jongin.

"Bisa sedikit lebih cepat sunshine? Hujan sudah mau turun..." nada bicara Jongin terkesan tak sabaran.

Wajah Sehun berubah murung, kenapa sifat Jongin jadi berubah? Apakah ia tidak senang dengan kehamilannya?

"Wah, kakak, kau kejam sekali pada kakak ipar." Jungwoo yang baru tiba, langsung menghampiri Sehun dan menggandengnya. "Dia sedang sakit kenapa kau tinggalkan?"

"Tanganku penuh dengan barang bawaan," Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tak bisa menggandengnya."

Jungwoo mencibir, "Kau lebih mementingkan barangmu pada kakak ipar?"

Jongin melirik pada Jungwoo dengan tatapan memperingatkan, "Jangan mulai, Kim Jungwoo. Aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Sudahlah, Jungwoo." Sehun menepuk pelan lengan Jungwoo. "Jongin benar, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Kakak ipar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jungwoo. "Apa masih pusing?"

"Sedikit," gumam Sehun. Ia membiarkan Jungwoo menggandengnya hingga masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungwoo. "Tak biasanya kakak ipar semurung ini."

"Jungwoo..."

"Hmm..."

"Apakah Jongin tidak senang dengan kehamilanku?"

"Kenapa kakak ipar bilang begitu, tentu saja ia senang mendengarnya, mempunyai anak dengan kakak, adalah impiannya saat ia pertama bilang akan menikah dengan kakak."

"Tapi Jongin tidak terlihat senang sekarang, ia malah menjauh dariku," wajah Sehun cemberut saat ia mengingat Jongin yang selalu terkesan menghindarinya hari ini.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan kakak saja," hibur Jungwoo. "Dia sangat mencintaimu kak, jangan ragukan itu. Dan ia juga mencintai bayi kalian."

Jongin bukannya tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Jungwoo dan Sehun di belakangnya, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya saat ia mengabaikan Sehun. Walau bagaimanapun juga, anak yang Sehun kandung adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Tapi ketika mengingat status Sehun yang bukanlah istrinya ada perasaan canggung yang membuat Jongin ingin segera menghindarinya.

Ia ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun, tapi ia takut. Kalau Sehun mengetahui kebenarannya sekarang, pria itu akan shock dan bisa saja hal itu akan berdampak bagi janin yang sedang dikandungnya.

"Kakak ipar istirahatlah, kalau kak Jongin masih mengabaikanmu, segera laporkan padaku. Aku akan memukul bokongnya untukmu."

Suara tawa merdu Sehun terdengar mengalun di telinga Jongin, tawa yang entah bagaimana selalu menyejukkan hatinya. Pria itu berpaling dan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun.

"Kalau kau punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Jungwoo, lebih baik kau cepat ke kamar dan istirahat."

Jungwoo mencibir ketika Jongin kembali memalingkan wajahnya, "Dasar sok cuek, lihat kak dia hanya berpura-pura tak peduli padamu. Padahal sendirinya ia tak akan melepaskan pengawasannya darimu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa kau juga akan mengawasiku?"

"Aku?" Jungwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kak Jongin pasti akan memintaku untuk ikut mengawasimu kak, tapi bahkan tanpa di suruh pun aku akan melakukannya. Aku tak ingin calon keponakanku tidak kenapa-napa."

"Hanya karena keponakanmu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kalau itu karena kakak, kak Jongin pasti akan menghajarku," jawab Jungwoo. "Ah, apakah aku boleh menyentuh perut kakak? Aku ingin menyapa keponakanku."

"Tak boleh."

Bukan Sehun yang mengatakan itu, tapi Jongin. Pria itu menoleh pada Jungwoo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tuh kan, kakak ipar. Dia pelit sekali bahkan menyentuhmu pun aku tak diperbolehkan," rengek Jungwoo.

Sehun tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Jungwoo dan meletakkannya di perutnya. "Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu kalau samchonnya sedang ingin menyapanya."

Jungwoo tersenyum, "Ya Tuhan aku tak sabar menantikannya hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga kita."

"Bukan hanya dirimu, aku juga tak sabar menantikan hal itu," gumam Sehun, ia menoleh pada Jongin tapi Jongin langsung menghindari tatapannya. Hal itu membuat senyum Sehun memudar, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jongin?

"Sudahlah kak jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin kak Jongin sedang badmood."

Sehun awalnya berpikir seperti itu, tapi bahkan saat malam tiba dan keduanya berbaring di ranjang yang sama. Jongin masih terkesan mengabaikannya. Padahal tadi siang ia masih bisa tertawa dengan keluarganya yang lain, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan?

Kamar itu terasa begitu sepi, hanya suara detak jam yang terdengar, serta hembusan napas Jongin yang teratur. Pria itu belum tidur, Sehun tahu itu, tapi ia tak berani menyentuhnya.

Sehun berbaring miring membelakangi Jongin, meringkuk, hatinya terasa sakit saat menyadari kalau Jongin mungkin saja sengaja mengabaikannya. Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya karena tak ingin Jongin mengira kalau dirinya adalah pria lemah yang hanya bisa menangis saat dirinya di abaikan.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat Sehun merasakan jemari Jongin mengusap pinggangnya. Tubuh Sehun menegang sesaat, sebelum kemudian berubah rileks. Tangan Jongin menekan lekuk pinggangnya sebelum membalikkan tubuh Sehun menghadapnya.

Sehun memandang wajah Jongin dengan matanya yang basah dengan air mata.

"Kenapa menangis," bisik Jongin. Di usapnya air mata yang membasahi pipi Sehun dengan jemarinya. Sebelum kemudian jemari itu beralih mengusap bibir Sehun.

Sehun membuka mulutnya, ingin bicara tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin menunduk, lalu menciumnya dengan lembut, berhenti sebentar, lalu menciumnya lagi, terus seperti itu hingga ia merasakan jemari Sehun mencengkeram pundaknya. Jongin berhenti dan membiarkan tangan Sehun menyentuh wajahnya dan menyelusuri lekuk wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin menatap Sehun, sementara tangan Sehun membelai dagunya dengan lembut. Ya Tuhan, betapapun ia ingin menyangkalnya, tapi ia juga tak bisa berbohong kalau ia mencintai pria ini, bukan sebagai Shixun, tapi benar-benar Sehun. Kebersamaan yang mereka lalui selama beberapa bulan ini telah membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Jongin menunduk lagi untuk mencium Sehun, mengulumnya dan menyesapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Tangan Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk makin merapat dengan tubuhnya sambil terus menciumi bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hingga rasanya hatiku terasa sesak. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

Sehun membelai rambut Jongin yang kusut dan menatap matanya dengan penuh cinta. "Kalau begitu jangan tahan dirimu lagi, cintai aku seperti aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ga yakin apa feel kaihunnya kuat di chapter ini. Aku berusaha bangun momen yang sweet antara kaihun dengan lagu yang romantis. Tapi ga dapet juga dan pada akhirnya aku harus berterima kasih pada lagu milik **Lana Del Rey ft The Weeknd – Lust For Live** berkat suara lembut keduanya, adegan di kamar bisa tercipta, meski mungkin romantisnya belum dapat. Hahaha...

Yang baca please review ya

Salam Kaihun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	11. Chapter 11

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Sekali lagi untuk yang ga suka dengan gaya penulisan ataupun cerita yang aku buat, mohon untuk klik tanda close.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sehunie, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku."_

" _Baekkie..."_

" _Tenanglah Sehun, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sampingku. Aku janji." Tubuh yang lebih pendek dari orang yang bernama Sehun itu mendongakkan wajah yang terus tertunduk di depannya dan ketika wajah itu terlihat dengan jelas..._

Sehun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, mimpi itu datang lagi. Sudah sebulan ini Sehun memimpikan hal yang sama, dia berada di sebuah rumah yang terasa begitu familiar untuknya dengan seorang pria yang menangis di lantai dan juga seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai Baekhyun terus membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis. Selama sebulan ini, Sehun tidak pernah melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang menangis di dalam mimpinya itu, tapi malam ini berbeda, Sehun melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Wajah yang mirip dengannya, wajah yang sekarang perlahan di ingatnya. Itu dirinya.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan hangat Jongin dan beringsut turun dari atas ranjang, ia mengambil segelas air yang selalu tersedia di atas meja nakas dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

Kenapa dirinya bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun? Rasanya ada yang salah di sini, wajahnya mungkin sekarang terlihat berbeda karena operasi yang dikatakan Jongin dan keluarganya dulu. Tapi Jongin mengatakan, Baekhyun adalah orang yang membenci dirinya dan ia sendiri mengetahui hal itu karena beberapa kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan pria itu memang terlihat memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian, tapi kenapa? Kenapa di mimpi itu ia terlihat begitu akrab dengan Baekhyun?

Sehun meletakkan lagi gelas yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja dan ingin beranjak kembali ke tempat tidur, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sekelebat ingatan masa lalunya muncul di dalam pikirannya.

" _Woah, Sehun lihat dia cantik sekali."_

" _Siapa sih yang kau maksud? Kim Shixun? Bukankah dia aktor terkenal yang pensiun itu?"_

" _Tepatnya berhenti dari kariernya semenjak menikah dengan pengusaha muda Kim Jongin."_

Tubuh Sehun gemetar dengan hebat, ia mengingatnya sekarang, mengingat sahabatnya dan juga pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun sebelum kecelakaan itu. Dirinya bukanlah Shixun, dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan keluarga Kim, dia bukanlah bagian dari keluarga mereka. Dan wajahnya, mengingat wajahnya telah berganti rupa, membuat Sehun hampir tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Sunshine..." panggilan bernada serak itu terdengar, dan Sehun tak berani sedikitpun untuk menatap ke arah pemilik suara itu.

"Sunshine, kau terbangun sayang..." Jongin menyibak selimutnya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri gemetar di tempatnya. "Ya Tuhan sunshine, kau kenapa? Wajahnya pucat sekali." Jongin terlihat panik, ia segera membimbing Sehun untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Apa perutmu sakit?" tangan kekar Jongin mengelus perut Sehun dengan lembut.

Perut? Ya Tuhan kenapa Sehun baru menyadarinya, kalau di dalam tubuhnya terdapat kehidupan baru, bayinya bersama Jongin. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang pucat.

"Sunshine, apa yang terasa sakit, katakan padaku sayang, ku mohon jangan buat aku cemas." Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mendudukkan pantat berisi itu di atas pahanya. "Katakan sunshine, atau kau ingin ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kita panggil dokter saja ya?"

Air mata makin memburamkan pandangan Sehun, namun ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hiks, aku tak apa Jongin."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis sayang?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum tangannya yang gemetar melingkari leher Jongin dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak pria itu. Mengingat sekarang keadaannya jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu, tangis Sehun semakin tak terkendali. Wajahnya telah berubah, dan dirinya akan segera mempunyai seorang anak dari pria yang bukanlah suaminya.

Dan mengingat tentang siapa dirinya dan hubungannya dengan Jongin, tubuh Sehun semakin gemetar hebat. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Jongin tahu kalau istrinya yang sekarang ia peluk ternyata bukanlah istrinya yang sebenarnya? Apa dia akan marah dan mengusir Sehun? membayangkan dirinya dan bayinya di usir dari kehidupan Jongin membuat tangisan Sehun semakin keras.

"Sunshine..." Jongin yang panik berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Sehun yang menempel dengan erat pada tubuhnya. Namun, Sehun berkeras untuk tidak mau menjauh dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata pada Jongin. "Sunshine, bicaralah sesuatu, jangan buat aku panik sayang..."

"Hiks..."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya isak tangis Sehun yang terus terdengar, dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Sehun terus menangis dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung Sehun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang sunshine," bisik Jongin. "Namun apapun itu, ku harap kau tetap menyadari kalau ada aku di sini, aku suamimu, aku akan selalu siap membantumu kalau kau punya masalah."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bisakah? Bisakah ia jujur pada pria yang begitu tulus menyayanginya ini?

"Jongin..."

"Ya, sunshine..."

"Maaf." Bisik Sehun.

"Kau tak punya salah apapun kenapa harus minta maaf?" Jongin mengecup pundak Sehun sementara tangannya terus membelai punggung Sehun. "Aku tak terlalu mengerti akan hal ini, tapi mama bilang wajar bagi seseorang yang hamil untuk merasa lebih emosional. Aku memang belum terbiasa akan hal ini, tapi percayalah aku bisa menerima seperti apapun kondisimu."

 _Apakah kau akan tetap menerimaku saat tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya?_ Ingin sekali Sehun menanyakan hal itu pada Jongin, tapi ia tahu kalau ia tak bisa melakukannya. Tidak, ketika hatinya menjerit tak rela kalau ia harus terpisah dari pria berparas tampan tersebut.

"Tidurlah sunshine, aku akan menjagamu, kau pasti lelah setelah menangis."

"Jangan pergi..."

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana, aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam." Dapat Jongin rasakan kalau Sehun telah melonggarkan pelukannya, karena itu ia segera membimbing Sehun untuk berbaring di atas ranjang dengan dirinya yang merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dengan hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menoleh ke pintu kafe dan menghela napas panjang, pria itu datang lagi. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan tampan yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menemuinya. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap sengit pada pria itu. "Mau apa kau datang kesini?"

Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang menurut Baekhyun teramat menyebalkan. "Apa kau akan mengusir pelanggan yang datang untuk makan siang di sini?"

Baekhyun mendengus, tapi tak urung ia mempersilahkan pria jangkung itu untuk masuk ke dalam kafenya. "Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada jutek.

"Sama seperti yang kemarin."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar tuan Wu, pesanan anda akan segera di antar."

"Tunggu," pria itu menahan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah ingin melangkah menjauh.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku duduk di sini?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan rayuan gombalmu."

Pria itu tertawa geli, "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk merayumu, tapi ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Seberapa penting hal itu?"

"Ini mengenai teman yang sudah kau anggap seperti saudara kandungmu itu, Oh Sehun."

Mendengar nama Sehun di sebut, Baekhyun segera duduk di depan pria itu. "Apa maksudmu Kris?"

Pria itu, Kris menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Seberapa jauh kau mengenal Sehun?"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan, tentu saja aku mengenalnya sejak ia baru dilahirkan."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau yakin yang meninggal itu adalah dirinya?"

"Apa kau sedang mabuk?" tanya Baekhyun curiga. "Tentu saja, aku sudah membuktikannya, lagi pula barang-barang itu juga membuktikan kalau itu miliknya."

"Jadi begitu?"

"Memangnya ada apa Kris?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku mendapatkan sedikit informasi..." Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau tahu bukan tentang Kim Shixun, istri dari sahabatku, Jongin."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dulu aku adalah fansnya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa? Padahal dia orang yang baik."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Karena dia lah, Sehunku mengalami kecelakaan."

"Aku mengerti," Kris mengangguk. "Tapi aku rasa sahabatmu hanyalah korban yang berada di tempat yang salah secara tak sengaja."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu Jongin adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses, ia mempunyai musuh yang jumlahnya tak sedikit, di tambah lagi istrinya adalah seorang artis yang pastinya juga memiliki haters. Selalu ada kemungkinan kalau mereka akan di serang saat ada kesempatan."

"Jadi maksudmu, Shixun tidak bersalah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk.

"Dari mana kau seyakin itu, apa kau ada di sana saat penyerangan itu terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kris tertawa, "Kau mencurigaiku berada di sana?"

"Bisa saja kan..."

"Tidak, aku tidak ada di sana saat itu."

"Kris..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku? Maksudku soal serangan pada Shixun dan mengakibatkan Sehun terlibat kecelakaan dengannya, bukankah itu rahasia keluarga Kim? Aku ingat mereka memberikan keterangan di media dengan mengatakan kalau itu adalah kecelakaan yang tak di sengaja."

Kris berdehem pelan, "Karena aku merasa..." untuk sesaat Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum ia menatap pada Baekhyun lagi. "Orang yang merencanakan kecelakaan itu pasti masih akan bertindak lagi, mengingat targetnya belum meninggal dan Baekhyuna..."

"Apa?"

"Mengingat fakta lain kalau sahabatmu juga terlibat di dalam kecelakaan itu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Bukankah itu tak ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau sahabat Sehun, dan ada kemungkinan kalau penjahat itu curiga kalau Sehun terlibat sesuatu dengan Sehun, apalagi melihat wajah mereka yang mirip, aku yakin penjahat itu juga akan mengawasimu, sahabat satu-satunya dari Oh Sehun bukankah hanya dirimu?"

"Tunggu," sela Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau sebut dengan terlibat sesuatu, apakah Shixun merencankan suatu kejahatan?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu. Jongin adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku punya, karena itu aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan setiap kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, Shixun selalu ada bersamanya. Tapi, beberapa bulan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, ia terlihat begitu gelisah, aku pikir ia tak senang karena aku selalu berada di dekat Jongin, jadi aku menanyakan hal itu pada Jongin. Jongin bilang kalau ia hanya gelisah karena keluarganya terus mendesak Shixun untuk segera memiliki anak."

"Bukankah itu kegelisahan yang wajar?"

"Harusnya iya, tapi aku menyadari kalau tatapan Shixun menyiratkan ketakutan akan sesuatu, aku tak berani mengatakan hal ini pada Jongin, karena aku tahu ia tak akan mempercayai apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu. Tapi kemudian kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan aku rasa Shixun menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui hingga ia harus mengalami hal itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada Jongin?"

"Sudah aku bilang, Jongin lebih percaya pada istrinya saat itu."

"Kalau memang benar Shixun kelihatan sering ketakutan, ada kemungkinan orang yang ia takutkan berada di sekitarnya bukan?"

"Ya." Kris mengangguk.

"Apakah..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah ada kemungkinan pelakunya adalah orang dalam? Maksudku keluarga Jongin atau orang yang bekerja untuknya?"

"Ada kemungkinan jawabannya adalah ya, dan saat ini aku sedang menyelidikinya."

Baekhyun berdehem pelan, "Kris," panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menceritakan rahasia besar itu padaku, aku kan hanya orang luar. Tidakkah kau curiga kalau aku juga mungkin saja terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu?"

Kris tersenyum. "Kau tak mungkin melakukannya. Dan... aku percaya padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, apa kau puas dengan jawabannya tuan Byun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Pendek dan belum ada kaihun moment ( yang ngetik lagi edisi galau ). Hehe... maafkan aku ya. Kaihun momennya di simpan dulu, aku mau sedikit fokus dengan konfliknya sebelum momen kaihun muncul.

Meski sedikit telat, aku ingin ucapkan happy anniversary yang ke empat untuk Ian dan Rex. Aku selalu senang tiap lihat senyum lebar kalian.

Untuk orang yang selalu support aku, kita memang terpisah jarak yang jauh, terkendala bahasa, tapi bolehkah aku bilang kalau aku ingin menangis karenamu saat kamu bilang, it's ok. Tak apa kalau komunikasi kita kurang lancar, tak apa kalau aku hanya bisa sedikit bahasa negaramu, tak apa kalau aku jauh lebih pendek darimu, tak apa dengan banyaknya perbedaan di antara kita. semakin kamu bilang tidak apa-apa, semakin aku ingin mewek tahu. Mi manchi (T_T)

Please review ya, agar aku kembali semangat untuk ngetik ff.

Salam Kaihun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	12. Chapter 12

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Sekali lagi untuk yang ga suka dengan gaya penulisan ataupun cerita yang aku buat, mohon untuk klik tanda close.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk ramennya dengan malas, selera makannya sudah hilang setelah mendengar pernyataan Kris secara tak langsung. Apa Kris benar-benar mencintainya ? bukankah mereka belum kenal lama tapi kenapa Kris berani mengatakan hal itu?

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal, seandainya Sehun masih hidup dan berada di sini, mungkin sekarang ia sudah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada pria berparas manis itu, tapi sayang Sehun sudah tidak ada di sini. Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan ia berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap untuk membuang ramen yang sudah dingin itu, ketika mata sipitnya menangkap sosok yang mirip dengan Sehun sedang berjalan menuju kafenya.

"Sehun?" setengah batinnya berharap kalau apa yang ia lihat itu memang benar-benar Sehun. Namun ketika pintu kafe terbuka dan ia melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, harapan Baekhyun langsung musnah. Sosok itu bukanlah Sehun.

Baekhyun tetap berdiri dalam diam ketika sosok itu melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Ia hampir berbalik memunggungi sosok itu ketika panggilan lirih itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hyung..."

Suara itu begitu lirih hingga Baekhyun bahkan tak yakin kalau pria berparas cantik di depannya ini mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia hampir mengucapkan kata-kata kasar lagi, namun niat itu ia urungkan saat melihat mata Shixun yang terlihat berkaca-kaca saat menatapnya. Tapi benarkah itu Shixun? Kenapa dirinya merasa begitu familiar melihat tatapan tersebut.

"Hyung..."

Lagi, Shixun memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Shixun?" akhirnya, meski dengan suara yang tak kalah lirih Baekhyun berhasil membuka suara dan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Aku..."

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan cermat bagaimana pria di depannya menjilat bibirnya sendiri sementara tangannya meremas ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. Itu semua kebiasaan yang selalu Sehun lakukan di saat sedang gugup. Mungkinkah?

"Apa kau Sehun?" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca saat ia menatap pada pria yang berdiri dihadapannya tersebut. "Kau benar-benar Sehunku?"

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi pria tersebut, sebelum kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini aku hyung."

"Bohong," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehunku sudah meninggal, kau pasti ingin mengelabuiku agar aku tidak pernah mengganggumu lagi kan?"

"Ini memang aku hyung..."

"Tidak mungkin," Baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya terus menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sehun. "Kalau kau memang benar-benar Sehun, kau tidak akan tinggal bersama mereka dan menjadi istri Jongin."

Air mata kembali menetes di pipi Sehun ketika ia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Itu bukan mauku hyung," jarinya yang gemetar kembali meremas ujung kemejanya. "Aku... aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun hingga kemarin aku mengingatnya."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia melirik ke arah sekitarnya, beruntung saat itu kafenya sedang sepi. "Tunggu di sini, kita perlu bicara di tempat yang lebih nyaman." Baekhyun bergegas mengunci pintu kafenya dan kemudian menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya menuju lantai atas, tempat di mana Sehun tinggal sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

"Masih sama," gumam Sehun saat ia mengamati ruangan itu.

"Huh," Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka jendela kamar segera menoleh pada Sehun. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Ruangan ini masih sama seperti dulu."

"Aku memang tidak berniat mengubahnya, karena tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenanganku dengan Sehun."

"Aku masih di sini hyung."

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau bisa saja membohongiku."

"Aku tidak membohongimu hyung."

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar Sehun, berikan buktinya padaku, wajahmu bahkan berbeda dengan Sehunku yang dulu."

"Aku... aku tak bisa membuktikan apapun padamu hyung," nada bicara Sehun terdengar begitu putus asa. "Aku bahkan tak bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri kalau wajahku sudah berubah. Hiks..."

Baekhyun terdiam ketika melihat Sehun terisak.

"Aku tak bisa percaya saat ingatanku kembali semua sudah berubah, aku harus bagaimana hyung..."

"Tunggu, kau bilang ingatanmu kembali?" Baekhyun mengepalkan jemarinya saat ia teringat ucapan Kris yang mengatakan kalau Shixun mengalami hilang ingatan. Tanpa bicara lagi Baekhyun segera mendekat pada Sehun. "Buka bajumu."

"Apa?" Sehun mundur satu langkah. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hyung?"

"Aku perlu memastikan kalau kau benar-benar Sehunku atau bukan." Dengan paksa Baekhyun membuka kancing kemeja Sehun dan melepaskannya hingga Sehun topless dihadapannya.

Sama. Ini adalah tubuh Sehunnya, Baekhyun hapal bentuk tubuh Sehun begitupun dengan tahi lalat yang menempel di tubuh pria itu. Ini memang benar Sehunnya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Baekhyun ketika ia melihat ke arah perut Sehun yang tak lagi sedatar dulu. "Kau hamil?"

Sehun mengangguk, air mata juga mengalir deras di pipi Sehun. "Anak Jongin hyung."

"Ya Tuhan... Sehunie..." Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. "Kau adikku... hiks... Sehunie..."

"Hyung..." Sehun balas memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan tak kalah eratnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Sehuna..."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi hyung."

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap sedih pada Sehun. "Apa Jongin tahu kalau kau bukan istrinya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali beralih ke perut Sehun. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau akan mengalami hal ini Sehunie. Maksudku kau hidup ditengah kebohongan yang bahkan tak kau sadari. Kau menjadi istri Jongin dan melayaninya, sementara kau ternyata bukanlah istrinya."

"Ini sulit untukku hyung, apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jongin. Tapi bagaimana dengan bayi ini?" Sehun mengusap perutnya sementara matanya menatap sedih pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan ucapan Kris yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini nyawa Sehun bisa saja terancam, karena itu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dengarkan hyung Sehuna, tetaplah diam dan berada di rumah itu."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Paling tidak sampai bayi ini lahir, hyung mohon Sehuna, ini demi keselamatanmu juga. Kalau kau bersama hyung, belum tentu hyung bisa melindungimu."

"Tapi..."

"Jongin masih menganggapmu istrinya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Dengan begitu kau akan aman di sampingnya. Dengarkan hyung, jangan berada jauh-jauh dari Jongin."

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi hyung, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini hanya firasat hyung saja Sehuna."

Sehun terdiam. "Tapi aku takut hyung..."

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan Sehuna?"

"Aku takut, kalau aku semakin dekat dengan Jongin, aku akan semakin mencintainya dan kalau hal itu terjadi, akan sangat susah bagiku untuk meninggalkannya hyung. Aku... aku juga takut kalau ia mengetahui kebenaran ini dan kemudian mengusirku."

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Sehun dan kembali memeluknya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir karena masih ada hyung di sini. Hyung akan selalu bersamamu Sehuna."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang dilamunkan ibu hamil di sore seperti ini?"

Sehun yang sedang duduk melamun di tepi kolam renang segera menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum saat melihat Jungwoo yang menyodorkan segelas susu untuknya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, kalau tidak kakak pasti akan marah padaku."

"Jungwoo..." Setelah meminum susu itu, Sehun segera menaruh gelasnya di sampingnya. "Apa Jongin benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa kak? Tentu saja ia mencintaimu, kalau tidak ia tak akan menikah denganmu."

"Benarkah?" kalau Jongin benar-benar mencintai istrinya, Sehun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin kala ia tahu kalau dirinya bukanlah istrinya.

"Tentu saja, kak Jongin sangat mencintai kakak, karena itu ia bahkan selalu memaafkan kesalahan kakak."

"Kesalahan?" tanya Sehun. "Memang kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Bukan hal yang besar, dulu kan kakak begitu ceroboh." Jungwoo menepuk pundak Sehun dengan lembut. "Dari pada mengkhawatirkan kak Jongin kenapa kakak tidak mengkhawatirkan diri kakak sendiri?"

' _Shixun dari pada memikirkan tentang Jongin, kenapa kau tidak khawatir tentang dirimu sendiri? Aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu padamu kalau kau mengkhianatiku'_

Deg

Kata-kata itu...

Sehun mengingatnya sekarang, kata-kata yang ia dengar sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke toilet sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ada orang lain yang bersama Shixun waktu itu. Apa itu adalah Jungwoo, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan hampir sama. Nada suara pria itu memang terdengar rendah dan Sehun tak bisa memastikan apakah suaranya mirip dengan suara Jungwoo.

"Kak... kau melamun lagi?"

"Ah tidak..." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa sih, memikirkan kak Jongin ya?"

"Iya, sudah sore tapi dia belum pulang."

Jungwoo tersenyum tipis, "Sebentar lagi juga ia akan pulang kak. Bukankah ia sejak dulu sudah terbiasa pulang telat?"

' _Kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk tetap bersamanya? Kau tahu ia bahkan selalu dengan sengaja pulang telat demi menghindarimu.'_

Kata-kata itu juga... Sehun mengingatnya.

' _Karena aku mencintainya.'_

' _Jadi begitu, aku akan tetap pada rencanaku semula dengan ataupun tanpa bantuanmu, dan kau, kau juga akan merasakan akibatnya Kim Shixun.'_

' _Aku tak takut, Jongin akan melindungiku.'_

Sehun ingat saat itulah ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat sekilas bayangan sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang memasuki salah satu toilet, ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena posisi pria itu yang membelakanginya.

"Kak... kau melamun lagi, kau mau aku antar ke kantor kak Jongin?" tanya Jungwoo.

"Jongin mungkin akan marah kalau aku pergi menemuinya."

"Kak Jongin tak akan marah padamu, kau kan istrinya dan ia sangat mempercayaimu meski kau dulu sering membohonginya."

"Aku berbohong padanya?" Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Jungwoo yang ingin membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Yap, apa kau lupa kalau dulu kita sering keluar malam-malam dan berbohong padanya hanya untuk pergi makan ice cream?"

"Aku tak ingat," ucap Sehun. Ia mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat tinggi pria yang ia lihat sekilas di dalam toilet waktu itu, kalau di bandingkan dengan dirinya mungkin ia hanya sepundak pria itu dan itu mirip dengan tinggi...

Sehun melirik ke samping dan menahan napasnya, tingginya hanya sepundak Jungwoo. Apa pria yang bersama Shixun itu benar-benar Jungwoo?

Kalau itu memang benar, berarti semua teror itu bukanlah untuk dirinya, tapi untuk seseorang di rumah ini, tapi siapa, Jongin? orang tua Jongin? Minseok? Ataukah mereka semua?

"Kakak, kenapa kau sekarang melamun terus sih, ayo..."

"Eh, apa?"

"Bukankah kita akan pergi ke kantor Jongin?"

"Ah itu, kurasa aku akan menunggunya di kamar saja. Aku agak lelah dan ingin segera istirahat."

"Kau ingin aku temani?" tawar Jungwoo. "Kau tampak begitu pucat."

"Aku ingin sendiri saja," tolak Sehun.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah kakak ipar, kalau ingin sesuatu teriak saja. Aku akan menonton televisi di lantai bawah."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Jungwoo yang menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

"Kenapa semakin lama aku merasa kalau kau bukanlah kakak iparku?"

Jungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu yang berbeda dengan Sehun. "Apa kau adalah Sehun?"

"Apa yang Sehun?"

Jungwoo hampir saja terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar suara itu. "Ya Tuhan papa, kau mengagetkanku."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Jangan biasakan jalan sambil melamun nak, kau mungkin saja akan menabrak sesuatu nanti."

Jungwoo mencibir, "Yah, aku memang pernah menabrak sesuatu sih, dulu..."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ah yang waktu itu ya... papa harap kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi nak."

"Tentu saja papa."

Tanpa keduanya sadari saat itu dari balik dinding Sehun mendengarkan semuanya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat ia mendengar ucapan Jungwoo. Apakah dirinya dan Shixun yang Jungwoo tabrak saat itu, Ya Tuhan, Sehun tak bisa membayangkannya. Dan masih dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar, Sehun berjalan terhuyung-huyung kembali ke kamarnya.

"Dan mengenai ucapanmu tadi nak, apa yang kau maksud dengan Sehun?"

"Entahlah pa, aku hanya merasa kalau sifat kak Shixun yang sekarang terlihat jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu."

"Apa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya?"

"Tidak sih, hanya saja jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu."

"Bukankah itu bagus, itu artinya ia belajar dari pengalaman kecelakaan yang menimpanya dulu. Dan karena itulah ia ingin merubah sikapnya."

"Iya juga sih, tapi apa tidak ada kemungkinan kalau dia bukanlah Shixun?"

"Kalau masalah itu tanyakan saja pada kakakmu." Chanyeol menunjuk pada Jongin yang baru masuk ruangan dengan Minseok di sampingnya.

"Huh, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Kim Jungwoo?"

"Tidak ada, aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri nanti," mata Jungwoo menyipit saat ia menatap Minseok. "Dari pada itu, aku lebih ingin bertanya pada kak Minseok, kemana saja kakak pergi tiap malam?"

Pletak

"Aww..." Jungwoo mengusap keningnya yang baru saja di jitak Minseok.

"Itu bukan urusanmu bocah, kemana aku pergi bukankah itu menjadi urusanku sendiri."

"Tapi itu mencurigakan, bukankah selama ini kakak bahkan jarang keluar dari kamar."

"Ah, benarkah itu?" Chanyeol menatap pada Minseok dan tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih lagi?"

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku harus menceritakan seluruh kehidupan pribadiku pada kalian?" Minseok menendang kaki Jungwoo sebelum ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Wow, kurasa ia benar-benar memiliki kekasih," komentar Jongin. "Ngomong-ngomong di mana istriku?"

"Di kamar," jawab Jungwoo. "Kakak ipar bilang ia kelelahan dan ingin istirahat."

"Benarkah, apa ia sakit?" tanya Jongin cemas.

"Lebih baik kau temui langsung dirinya Jongina," ucap Chanyeol. Diam-diam pria setengah baya itu menatap pada anak bungsunya yang tampak melamun sambil menatap ke arah tempat dimana Minseok pergi. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat nak?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting papa." Jungwoo tersenyum tipis, ya itu memang bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sunshine, kau sudah tidur?"

Jongin menutup pintu kamar mereka dan menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur.

"Jongin, kau sudah pulang." Sehun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan bergegas turun dari kasur untuk mendekati Jongin.

"Sunshine, hati-hati sayang..."

Namun Sehun tidak menggubris peringatan Jongin, ia setengah berlari mendekat dan kemudian melompat ke dalam pelukan hangat Jongin.

"Apa kau begitu merindukan aku," Jongin mencium tengkuk Sehun dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku takut..." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Takut kenapa Sunshine?"

"Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku." Mata Sehun basah oleh air mata. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku Jongin."

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana, aku ada disini bersamamu..." Jongin mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan kemudian membawanya ke kasur, dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin ingin menjauh.

"Aku ingin mandi sayang." Jongin melepas jas dan juga dasinya, ia juga membuka tiga kancing kemejanya sebelum kembali mendekat dan mengecup kening Sehun.

"Jangan pergi," rengek Sehun.

"Aku hanya mau mandi dan itu hanya sebentar."

"Tidak mau, aku mau ditemani disini."

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya, "Yakin kau mau dekat-dekat denganku? tubuhku bau keringat."

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Jongin berbaring di samping Sehun dan kemudian memeluk lembut tubuh istrinya. "Apa yang terjadi sunshine, tak biasanya kau semanja ini."

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin ini bawaan dari bayi kita." _Tidak Jongin, aku hanya takut kalau yang menyebabkanku kecelakaan itu adalah keluargamu._

Tangan kekar Jongin menyentuh perut Sehun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jong.. ahhh..." Sehun mendesah pelan, ia tak tahu mengapa sejak kehamilannya, tubuhnya begitu sensitif dengan setiap sentuhan dari Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam, namun tangannya dengan cepat bergerak untuk melepas kaos yang di pakai Sehun dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Cup

Satu kecupan hangat Sehun dapatkan di bibirnya sementara tangan Jongin kini meremas-remas dadanya dan menggesek nipplenya yang mulai tegang.

"Jooongghhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat lidah Jongin menyapu lehernya dan terus turun hingga dadanya. Sehun membusungkan dadanya dan membiarkan lidah dan bibir Jongin bermain-main dengan kedua nipplenya. Kedua tangan Sehun meremas rambut Jongin dengan lembut saat ia merasakan bagaimana nipplenya di gigit oleh Jongin.

Satu tangan Sehun perlahan bergerak menuju paha Jongin dan merabanya dengan lembut, ia ingin menyentuh kejantanan Jongin namun masih ragu untuk melakukannya. Namun semua keraguan itu sirna saat tangan Jongin lebih dulu meremas kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana pendek dan menggeseknya dengan kuat.

"Ahhhh..."

Tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik celananya dan mengocok kejantanannya sementara mulutnya masih menghisap kedua dada Sehun bergantian.

"Akhhh..." Sehun mendongak dan memekik pelan saat jari tangan Jongin yang lain menyusup masuk ke dalam holenya dan bergerak keluar masuk di sana.

Tangan Jongin mencengkeram paha Jongin dengan kuat sementara mulutnya tak berhenti mendesah.

Jongin bergeser, ia mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut sementara kedua tangannya terus aktif bergerak di bawah sana.

"Ahhhh..." dan desahan Sehun teredam oleh mulut Jongin saat klimaksnya datang.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti atau melanjutkannya Sunshine?" bisik Jongin.

Sehun ingin menjawab namun perhatiannya teralih pada pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka dan ada sosok tubuh yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sehun tersentak dan spontan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

"Sunshine ada apa?" tanya Jongin kaget.

"Ada orang di sana Jongin, ia menatap ke arah kita."

"Siapa?" Jongin menoleh dan menemukan sepasang mata tajam yang menatap kearahnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan bergegas turun dari ranjang sebelum berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan lebar, namun orang itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Siapa orang itu dan kenapa ia bisa masuk ke rumahnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sudah ada yang bisa nebak belum? ini udah hampir menuju akhir cerita ya... hahaha...

 **Untuk yang mau aku bikin grup pecinta ff kaihun, please kirim ID LINE kalian, boleh di komentar ff ini, di PM, atau lewat akun :**

Wattpad : Syakilawilliam3

IG : Syakila8894

Nanti aku masukin ke grup.

Untuk ff maaf ya, mungkin akan sering telat, aku sampe tanggal 22 bulan ini akan sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan.

Jangan lupa review ya

Salam Kokobop

KaiHun Lovea


	13. Chapter 13

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Happy Kaihun Day **#Merry94DayEve**

No edit, typo bertebaran.

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah dengan langkah lebar menuju ruangan tempat ayahnya berada. Kedua tangannya mendorong pintu ruangan itu hingga terbuka lebar. "Papa..."

Chanyeol yang sedang minum teh dengan Jungwoo langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Jongin... ada apa nak? Kau tampak kusut." Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, terlihat kebingungan di wajah tampannya. Tidak biasanya anaknya muncul kehadapannya dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, rambut berantakan dan juga kancing kemeja yang tidak terpasang sama sekali.

"Papa benar, kakak tampak berantakan sekali," Jungwoo meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dan mengamati penampilan kakaknya. "Apa kau baru saja bertengkar dengan kak Shixun?"

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu ia malah menghampiri ayahnya dan memegang pundaknya ."Ada orang yang menyusup kerumah kita."

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. "Apa maksudmu nak?"

"Ada orang yang menyusup masuk ke rumah ini dan memata-matai istriku."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan kak?" tanya Jungwoo. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ketatnya penjagaan dirumah kita. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menyusup masuk ke tempat ini."

"Aku tak akan seyakin ini kalau aku tidak melihat secara langsung."

Raut wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Apa kau melihat wajahnya?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Sayangnya, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari dalam kamarku, aku hanya melihat tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam."

Jungwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, "Apa kakak sudah memeriksa semua cctv di rumah ini?"

"Ah, sialnya kenapa aku melupakan itu." Jongin langsung berbalik dan sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, suara ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu Jongin, papa akan ikut denganmu."

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Jungwoo. "Aku kan belum selesai bicara dengan papa."

"Permasalahan kakakmu lebih penting sekarang ini Kim Jungwoo."

"Ya, aku mengerti," gumam Jungwoo. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih yang terjadi di keluarga ini, membuat hari-hariku tidak tenang saja."

"Kim Jungwoo."

"Iya, papa. Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa terlalu tegang hingga rasanya susah untuk berpikir jernih."

Saat ketiganya keluar dari kamar, Sehun sudah menunggu di sana. "Bagaimana Jongin, apa orangnya sudah ketemu?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini sunshine? Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tetap menunggu di dalam kamar."

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa lebih ketakutan saat sendirian," Sehun mengusap perutnya.

Dan Jongin yang melihat itu, hanya bisa merangkul pundak istrinya dengan lembut, "Baiklah kau boleh ikut bersamaku."

"Kalian mau kemana dan bagaimana dengan orang itu apa sudah ketemu?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku sudah mencoba mengejarnya, tapi tidak ketemu, sekarang kita hanya bisa menyelidiki siapa orang itu lewat kamera cctv."

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar di sebelah ruangan kerja Chanyeol terbuka, sosok Minseok lengkap dengan tampilan kusutnya, sepertinya pria bertubuh mungil itu sedang tertidur saat mereka bicara dengan suara lumayan keras di luar.

"Ada orang yang menyusup masuk ke rumah ini dan ingin masuk ke kamar kak Jongin," Jungwoo yang menyahut.

"Apa?" mata Minseok terbuka lebar, "Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah menyewa begitu banyak pengawal, tak mungkin ada orang yang bisa menyusup masuk ke rumah ini."

Minseok melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Sehun. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan adik ipar ?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian waktu itu?"

"Entahlah, kita harus memeriksa cctv itu dulu." Chanyeol melangkah lebih dulu di ikuti yang lain.

Saat mereka tiba di sana, pintu ruangan itu telah terbuka dan penjaga yang biasanya selalu ada di sana, tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya.

"Sial..." Minseok yang pertama berlari masuk dan memeriksa kondisi salah satu anak buahnya tersebut. "Dia hanya pingsan, mungkin kalau kita membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang, dia masih bisa diselamatkan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rekamannya?" tanya Jongin. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat, tak membiarkan istrinya itu melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Jungwoo yang tengah memeriksa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semua rekamannya menghilang kak."

Jongin menggeram pelan, lagi dan lagi ia tak bisa menangkap orang itu. Sebenarnya siapa dia dan bagaimana dia bisa menyusup masuk ke rumah ini?

"Hanya ada rekaman di luar rumah, tapi sayangnya tak ada sesuatupun yang mencurigakan. Yang masuk ke rumah ini hanya kita yang berada di sini, dan..."

"Dan siapa, Jungwoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kris." Jawab Jungwoo singkat.

"Kris?" Minseok yang baru saja selesai menelpon anak buahnya segera menatap pada Chanyeol. "Sudah kubilang bukan kalau dia mencurigakan, dia pasti punya dendam pada Jongin, karena Jonginlah yang telah membuat keluarganya masuk penjara."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Kris?" tanya Jongin tidak suka. "Kau bahkan tahu sendiri bagaimana loyalnya dia padaku, dia sahabat terbaikku, ingat?"

"Aku tahu," sahut Minseok. "Tapi di saat seperti ini dia justru tidak ada kan Jongin? Padahal jelas-jelas dia terlihat di kamera saat masuk kerumah ini." Minseok menoleh pada Jungwoo. "Kapan dia datang kesini?"

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

"Nah, selama setengah jam kemana saja dia pergi? Dia bisa ada dimana saja di rumah ini, Jongin."

Jongin terlihat ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, tapi aku meragukan itu..."

Saat itu anak buah Minseok yang lain datang dan membawa pengawal yang pingsan itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku harus ikut kerumah sakit dengannya," ucap Minseok. "Bagaimanapun juga dia anak buahku, aku harus memastikan keselamatannya."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin... bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu, ini sesak..." gumam Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan, sunshine, maafkan aku... apa baby baik-baik saja?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan tangannya secara refleks mengusap perut Sehun yang mulai membuncit.

"Baby tidak apa-apa daddy, hanya saja aku merasa agak kesulitan bernapas." Sehun mundur satu langkah saat melihat darah di lantai, wajahnya memucat.

"Jongin, bawa istrimu keluar dari tempat ini segera."

"Baik papa." Jongin segera menggendong tubuh Sehun dan bergegas membawanya pergi. Sementara yang lain mengikutinya di belakang.

Saat mereka melewati ruang tengah, mereka melihat Kris yang sedang membantu Suho menata bunga di dalam vas. Minseok langsung mendengus tidak suka ketika melihat kehadiran pria itu.

"Lihatkan Min, Kris pasti ada disini." Ucap Jongin pelan. Ia menurunkan tubuh Sehun perlahan, lalu menggandeng istrinya itu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Minseok mendekati Kris dan langsung bertanya tanpa basa basi lagi.

"Aku?" Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bertanya pada siapa lagi, bodoh."

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, tadi saat aku baru tiba di sini, bibi Suho memintaku untuk membantunya di kebun belakang, jadi ya aku kesana untuk membantunya."

Minseok memicingkan matanya, "Bukankah kau tidak suka berkebun?"

"Apa salahnya aku membantu bibi di kebun?" tanya Kris kalem. "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Kau tampaknya begitu mencurigaiku."

"Ada orang yang menyusup masuk kerumah ini." Ucap Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan," Suho menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa orang itu bisa masuk kesini?"

"Itulah yang kita tidak tahu, mama... dan Minseok..." Jongin melirik pada sepupunya tersebut. "Sepertinya dia mencurigai Kris yang melakukannya," ada nada geli ketika Jongin mengatakan hal itu.

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa mencurigaiku?" tunjuk Kris. "Kalau aku punya dendam di keluarga ini, aku pasti sudah akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak sejak dulu. Ada begitu banyak hari yang aku habiskan disini dan aku punya banyak kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Tapi lihatlah aku tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Kau harus membuang jauh kecurigaanmu itu, Minseokkie. Kris tidak mungkin jahat pada keluarga kita," tegur Chanyeol. "Lagipula dia sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri."

Minseok menatap tepat ke mata Kris. "Yah, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang jujur, kalau ternyata itu tidak benar menurut kalian, ya sudah. Sorry, Kris."

Kris hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, Kim Minseok. Kadang kejujuran memang tak mudah untuk dipercayai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu, suasana rumah kembali tenang meskipun penjahat itu belum tertangkap tapi keamanan rumah itu sudah semakin diperketat. Kali ini Chanyeol sendiri yang mempercayakan anak buahnya untuk menjaga rumah itu.

"Sore."

"Hei, Kris. Duduklah." Jongin memberi isyarat pada sahabatnya itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Dimana Shixun?"

"Dikamar. Sepertinya ia ngambek karena aku tidak memperbolehkannya ikut hari ini," Jongin terkekeh pelan ketika membayangkan wajah cemberut Sehun saat istrinya itu mengusirnya dari kamar saat tahu kalau dirinya tidak di ajak untuk pergi.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Siapa? Istriku? Hanya kadang-kadang, yah aku maklum saja karena dia sedang hamil sekarang, kadang suasana hatinya berubah dengan cepat."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Terdengar buruk untukku," komentarnya.

"Yah, kalau kau sudah punya pasangan dan kemudian menghadapi sendiri tingkah istrimu yang seperti itu, kau pasti tidak akan mengatakan hal yang demikian."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kris, kita sudah bersahabat sejak kita masih sama-sama pakai popo, aku menyayangimu. Aku menghargaimu seperti aku menghargai saudaraku sendiri. Aku menyadari dulu aku mungkin telah membuatmu bersedih karena orang tuamu, tapi sebenarnya dalam hatiku yang tulus, aku tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau kebenaran harus ditegakkan."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik sahabatku. Masih di akui sebagai sahabatmu saja aku sudah bersyukur, dulu aku berpikir karena orang tuaku jahat kau mungkin akan mengabaikanku."

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tetap sahabat terbaikku. Aku hanya menyesal, terkadang aku harus bekerja dengan menentang hati nuraniku sendiri. Kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

"Aku mengerti, Jongin."

"Yah, tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak berubah menjadi orang lain setelah kejadian itu."

"Apa kau ingin aku berubah?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terkadang aku merasa pekerjaanku ini hanya membuatku merasa bertanggung jawab pada tindakan-tindakan yang telah kulakukan."

"Kenapa kau jadi melankolis seperti ini, bukankah kau harus pergi memenuhi undangan dari Menteri Nam?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku melihatmu memandangi foto orangtuamu tadi saat aku lewat di depan pintu kamarmu yang terbuka."

"Ah, itu..." Kris tersenyum. "Aku hanya berdoa di depan foto orang tuaku, aku ingin semua rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar."

"Rencana apa? Apa kau ingin melamar seseorang?" tanya Jongin antusias.

Kris menyeringai, "Kita lihat saja nanti sahabatku, yang jelas akan ada pesta malam ini."

"Ah, aku tak sabar ingin mengetahuinya."

"Tunggulah, nanti aku akan memberitahumu."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Kurasa aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Yah, kurasa aku juga. Apa paman dan bibi ikut juga?"

"Kurasa ya."

"Lalu Shixun?"

"Ada Jungwoo yang akan menjaganya."

Kris mengangguk, "Hubunganmu dengan istrimu jauh semakin membaik rupanya dibanding yang dulu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Kris.

Saat Jongin kembali ke dalam kamarnya, ia langsung disambut dengan raut wajah cemberut Sehun. "Apa yang terjadi kenapa istriku yang cantik ini tampak cemberut terus?"

"Jonginie, aku ingin ikut..."

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan membawa tubuh yang sekarang semakin berisi itu kedalam pelukannya. "Mengertilah sayang, aku hanya tak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Disana aku tak bisa menjagamu secara maksimal, berbeda dengan disini, kau akan aman karena akan banyak orang yang menjagamu."

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin, "Tapi aku ingin bersamamu," ucapnya dengan suara teredam.

Jongin mengusap surai lembut Sehun dan mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya tersebut. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar sayang."

"Benarkah?"

"Umm, aku janji."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau harus benar-benar berjanji Jongin."

"Aku janji akan pulang cepat," Jongin menunduk untuk menggigit lembut hidung mancung Sehun. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu disana nanti, karena itu aku akan pulang cepat."

Sehun tersenyum , ia mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas, melepas pelukannya dan melangkah menuju walk in closet. "Aku akan memilihkan pakaian untukmu, kau mandilah. Semakin cepat kau pergi maka semakin cepat juga kau kembali."

"Baiklah sunshine, apapun yang kau katakan, akan aku lakukan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai jubah tipis yang membungkus tubuh mulusnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu segar dan ceria. Ini sudah setengah jam lewat sejak Jongin pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya pergi dan Sehun berniat untuk tidur dengan cepat malam ini. Namun niatnya untuk tidur sepertinya harus ia urungkan, sebuah tulisan di kaca membuatnya merasakan tubuhnya gemetar.

 _D-Day_

Apa maksudnya? Apa seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya?

Sehun bergegas menuju ke arah pintu dan menguncinya. Setelah itu ia menuju walk in closet. Jongin salah, rumah ini tak aman untuknya dan Sehun harus cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah ini, tapi sebelum itu ia harus mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas.

Sehun berhasil mendapatkan kemeja longgar dan juga celana kain yang sama longgarnya dengan kemejanya. Ia memakainya dengan cepat dan saat ia meraih satu jaket tebal, tak sengaja matanya menangkap ada satu pintu kecil di dalam walk in closet. Pintu apa itu? Diliputi rasa penasaran, Sehun membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana, jadi Sehun harus memicingkan matanya, melihat-lihat kalau ada sesuatu yang terlewat dari pandangannya dan sebuah flashdisk kecil berwarna hitam pekat berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Sehun cepat-cepat mengambil itu dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Setelah memakai jaketnya, Sehun mengambil laptop milik Jongin yang berada di atas meja. Ia harus mengetahui apa isi flashdisk ini dan kenapa Jongin menyimpannya disana. Apa ini suatu rahasia?

Hanya ada satu video di dalam flashdisk itu, dan Sehun menontonnya dalam diam. Video itu hanya berdurasi dua puluh menit dan isi dari video itu berhasil membuat mata Sehun terbuka lebar dan ia harus meyakinkan diri dengan menonton video itu dua kali, sebelum ia merasa yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar.

Sehun cepat-cepat mengcopy video itu dan menyimpannya flashdisknya di saku jaketnya. Jongin harus tahu ini, ia harus bertemu dengan Jongin. Sehun yakin kalau Jongin pasti belum melihatnya, karena kalau Jongin telah melihatnya ia sudah pasti akan tahu pelakunya.

Sekarang Sehun mengerti kenapa mereka mengincar Shixun, Shixun adalah satu-satunya saksi yang mengetahui kejahatan mereka.

Sehun berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa, ia harus cepat atau semua akan terlambat. Nyawa orang yang di cintainya sedang dalam bahaya dan Sehun harus menyelamatkannya.

Namun saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia langsung berhadapan dengan Jungwoo yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jungwoo..."

"Jongin memintaku untuk menjagamu selama ia pergi, seharusnya aku ada disana sekarang, tapi aku senang akhirnya aku bisa berduaan denganmu."

Sehun mundur satu langkah, berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak gemetar di depan Jungwoo.

Jungwoo mendekatinya. "Aku ingin tahu, mengapa kau melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Berpura-pura menjadi Shixun di depan semua orang."

Dada Sehun turun naik, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa susah bernapas. Jungwoo tahu siapa dirinya. "Jungwoo, aku..."

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah Sehun sejak pertama kali kau tiba di rumah ini. Selama ini aku diam saja, karena aku ingin tahu apa tujuanmu masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa diam saja, kedatanganmu ke rumah ini membuat semuanya berantakan. Banyak kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi dan aku yakin kalau itu berkaitan denganmu."

"Jungwoo, maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku minta maaf karena telah berbohong, tapi aku benar-benar..."

"Kau hanya ingin membuat kami semua terlihat bodoh bukan, lalu kau bisa menjual ceritamu kepada orang lain diluar sana."

"Jungwoo, ku mohon dengarkan aku." Sehun terlihat makin gelisah, ia tak punya banyak waktu lagi, kalau ia terlambat maka nyawa Jongin tak akan selamat.

"Tidak, kau yang harus dengarkan aku, Jongin mencintaimu dan kau mencoba untuk menipunya. Apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat kau menipu saudaraku dengan cinta palsumu?"

"Jungwoo... aku harus bertemu dengan Jongin sekarang. Ada hal yang harus aku katakan padanya."

"Tidak..."

"Ini sangat penting Jungwoo."

"Apa? Apa kau ingin menipu Jongin lagi dengan rayuanmu. Tidak Sehun, aku akan mengurungmu di kamar ini sampai Jongin kembali dan mengetahui kebenarannya."

Dan Jungwoo benar-benar melakukannya, ia mengunci kamar Sehun dari luar hingga pria berparas manis itu tak bisa pergi.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan," tubuh Sehun merosot di lantai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya. Jongin sekarang dalam bahaya, penjahat itu ada bersamanya sekarang di sana. Ia harus minta tolong pada seseorang untuk membantunya keluar dari kamar. Tapi siapa?

Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Sehun meraih handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Hai Sehun..." suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu ceria.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sehun dengan cepat.

"Aku... aku sedang bersama Kris, dia memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya memenuhi undangan Menteri Nam."

"Apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"Sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Maaf Sehun, Kris bilang ia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukku, kurasa ia akan melamarku malam ini," Baekhyun tertawa bahagia. "Tadi siang aku melihatnya memasuki toko perhiasan, dan malam ini ia bilang akan menyiapkan kejutan, bukankah itu terdengar seperti dia akan melamarku?"

"Umm..."

"Sudah dulu ya Sehun, disini berisik sekali dan Kris juga berjalan menuju kearahku, aku tak mau ia curiga."

Sehun menoleh ke arah jam di dinding, masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum jam yang ditentukan tiba. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tak bisa meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun. Dan ia juga tak bisa mendobrak pintu itu, itu akan membahayakan dirinya dan juga bayinya. Siapa lagi orang yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan.

" _Kalau terjadi sesuatu kau bisa hubungi aku kak."_

Jaemin. Ya, hanya dia satu-satunya harapan Sehun sekarang. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Sehun mencoba menghubungi nomor telpon Jaemin.

"Ya Tuhan kumohon..."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat Jaemin tidak mengangkat telpon darinya. Ia mencoba sekali lagi dan...

"Halo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Happy Kaihun Day. Happy94sDay. Happy Choco Vanilla Day. Happy Bear Bunny Day. #Merry94DayEve

Sisa dua chapter lagi ya. Dan sudah ada yang nebak ceritanya bakal seperti ini? hehe... pastinya udah ketebak dong ya siapa pelakunya juga.

Untuk ff oneshoot special Kaihun Day, Insya Allah besok akan aku publish.

Salam Kaihun Day

Kaihun Lovea


	14. Chapter 14

Believe In Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Aq ga tau lagi gimana akhirnya ini ff. Maafkan kalo klimaksnya gagal ya. Dan untuk yang nebak siapa pelakunya dengan benar, selamat ya. Ga sulit kan nebaknya.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaemin menaruh buku yang baru saja ia beli ke atas meja, ia sudah memutuskan untuk makan malam dulu di kedai pinggir jalan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Hari ini Jungwoo bilang kalau ia tak bisa menemaninya seperti malam minggu biasanya.

Jaemin cukup sadar diri kalau ia tak bisa memaksakan Jungwoo untuk menemaninya. Ia hanyalah dari kalangan biasa, Jungwoo bahkan bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Karena itu saat Jungwoo akhir-akhir ini mulai jarang menghubunginya, Jaemin tak pernah marah ataupun protes.

Handphonenya bergetar saat Jaemin berhasil menyuapkan satu suapan makanan kemulutnya. Tanpa melirik siapa yang menelpon Jaemin tetap meneruskan makannya, siapa lagi yang akan menghubunginya kalau bukan Jungwoo dan kali ini ia merasa malas harus bicara dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Ketika getaran itu akhirnya berakhir, Jaemin menarik napas lega. Namun kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama karena lagi-lagi handphonenya bergetar. Jaemin mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan melihat siapa orang yang menelponnya. Keningnya berkerut saat menyadari kalau itu bukanlah dari Jungwoo, melainkan kakak ipar kekasihnya tersebut.

Ragu-ragu Jaemin menjawab panggilan itu. "Halo..."

" _Jaemin, syukurlah..."_

Suara Sehun yang bergetar di tambah dengan isakan lirihnya membuat Jaemin terlihat bingung. "Kak Shixun ada apa?"

" _Jae, bisakah kau menolongku?"_

"Ada apa, apa yang terjadi kak? Apa kakak bertengkar dengan kak Jongin?"

" _Ku mohon tolong aku, bantu aku bertemu dengan Jongin."_

Kening Jaemin makin berkerut, "Bertemu kak Jongin? Apa maksudnya?"

" _Dengarkan aku..."_ Sehun menceritakan secara singkat tentang rencana kejahatan yang akan dilakukan pada Jongin malam ini.

"Omo..." Jaemin menutup mulutnya, terlihat begitu shock mendengar penjelasan singkat Sehun. "Jadi kakak bukan..."

" _Ya, aku bukan Shixun. Jaemina, meski aku bukan Shixun, masihkah kau mau membantuku menyelamatkan Jongin?"_

"Kakak dimana sekarang?"

" _Di dalam kamar, Jungwoo mengurungku disini, ia tahu siapa aku karena itu ia marah dan..."_

"Aish, anak itu... aku akan kesana secepatnya ka." Jaemin mematikan telponnya, ia meletakkan selembar uang di atas meja dan bergegas keluar dari kedai. Kalau apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar, maka sekarang waktunya sudah semakin dekat dengan apa yang mereka janjikan di video itu. Ia harus secepatnya mengeluarkan Sehun dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungwoo sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi ketika ia mendengar suara gedoran keras di pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa yang datang?" dengan kesal Jungwoo bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan.

"Yak, apa kau tidak melihat ada bel di depan... Nana." Jungwoo tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Minggir," Jaemin mendorong tubuh Jungwoo kesamping hingga ia bisa melangkah masuk ke dalam. "Dimana kamar kak Sehun?"

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut, Jungwoo dengan cepat menahan lengan Jaemin. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kak Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Sekarang lepaskan aku Jungwoo, aku harus membawa kak Sehun pergi."

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?"

"Ke tempat kak Jongin."

"Kenapa kau ingin membawanya ke sana?"

"Jungwoo, please... kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi, nyawa kak Jongin sedang dalam bahaya."

Pegangan tangan Jungwoo mengendor, ia terlihat shock mendengar ucapan Jaemin. "Apa maksudmu nyawa kakakku dalam bahaya?"

"Ada orang yang ingin mencelakakannya, kak Sehun mengetahuinya dan sekarang sebelum terlambat kita harus mencegahnya." Jaemin melepaskan pegangan tangan Jungwoo dan berlari menuju ke lantai atas sambil berteriak menyebutkan naman Sehun, di belakangnya, Jungwoo ikut berlari menyusulnya.

"Nana, kau belum menjelaskan apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi," Jungwoo menghalangi jalan Jaemin hingga pria berparas manis itu tak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud ingin mencelakakan kakakku?"

Jaemin mendorong dengan kasar tubuh Jungwoo. "Tidak bisakah kau hanya percaya pada ucapanku? Ucapan dari kekasihmu sendiri."

Jungwoo terdiam.

"Atau kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu?"

Jungwoo maju satu langkah, tangannya merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan satu kunci dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Jaemin. "Pintu kedua sebelah kanan," ucapnya singkat.

Jaemin memajukan bibirnya, ia terlihat cemberut, namun tetap melangkah maju setelah menyenggol keras pundak Jungwoo. "Dasar kekasih brengsek, kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun setelah aku mengatakan itu, apa hubungan kita memang sudah berakhir,"Jaemin mengumpat lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ia tiba di pintu yang dimaksud oleh Jungwoo, Jaemin langsung memasukkan anak kunci itu kelubangnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat memutar kenop pintunya, sebuah pelukan hangat lebih dulu mengurung tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Nana-ya. Sangat... maaf kalau aku sedikit mengabaikanmu beberapa hari ini, semua hal yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi telah membuatku jadi bingung dan akhirnya jadi mengabaikanmu. Mianhe..."

Satu kecupan hangat Jaemin dapatkan dipipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Jaemin lirih.

Jungwoo melonggarkan pelukannya dan membuka pintu itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kamu mau membantu Sehun. Tapi karena aku percaya padamu, aku akan membiarkannya kali ini. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti."

"Pasti..." Jaemin melepaskan pelukan Jungwoo dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kak Sehun..."

Sehun yang sedang meringkuk di lantai langsung mendongak. "Jaemin, syukurlah kau datang..." dengan bantuan dari Jaemin, Sehun bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Tatapan Sehun beralih pada Jungwoo yang tengah menatapnya balik.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Nana bilang kakakku sedang dalam bahaya. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya," Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan flashdisk yang sedari tadi ia simpan ke tangan Jungwoo. "Ini adalah bukti yang aku dapatkan. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kita harus pergi ke sana sekarang."

Jungwoo terdiam sejenak, tatapannya tak lepas dari Sehun yang tampak begitu cemas. "Oh Sehun..."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

Sehun tertegun, namun tak lama, ia memalingkan wajahnya seraya bergumam. "Aku... tak masalah bagiku kalau kau tak percaya padaku, tapi paling tidak tolong lakukan ini untuk calon keponakanmu..."

Giliran Jungwoo yang tertegun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa akan calon keponakannya yang berada di dalam perut Sehun?

"Setelah ini semua selesai, aku janji tak akan menuntut hak apapun dari keluargamu. Aku hanya ingin ayah dari bayiku tetap hidup hingga ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya, meskipun..." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. "... orang tuanya tidak bisa hidup bersama."

Jungwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Katamu kita harus cepat pergi kan, ayo berangkat ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungwoo tak berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat hotel tempat pesta itu di adakan. Karena itulah kini ketiganya dengan keringat yang bercucuran setelah berlari beberapa saat akhirnya tiba di lobi hotel tersebut. Sehun berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan tangannya yang terus memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit setelah dibawa berlari.

"Apa dia tidak kenapa-napa?"

Sehun yang mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Jungwoo, mencoba tersenyum. "Tak perlu cemas, dia kuat."

Tak ada waktu untuk mencemaskan perutnya yang terasa sakit, nyawa Jongin jauh lebih penting sekarang. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan orang itu pada Jongin saat ini. Sehun harap ia belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Jongin.

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi dan kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di sini."

"Tak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu," Sehun berusaha menyelinap di antara orang-orang yang berkerumun di lobi. Dengan tak sabar ia menyikut-nyikut, mencari jalan di antara para orang yang sibuk mengobrol.

"Permisi-permisi..." Dengan susah payah Sehun berjalan di celah-celah orang banyak itu. "Sialan... siapapun tolong menyingkirlah, suamiku dalam bahaya..."

"Sehun..." Jungwoo yang berhasil menyusulnya segera mencengkeram lengan Sehun. "Kau tidak bisa bertindak ceroboh seperti ini, kalau seperti ini bukan hanya nyawa Jongin yang terancam, tapi kau juga."

"Tidak. Jungwoo-ya, bantu aku untuk bertemu Jongin. Demi Tuhan, aku mohon. Tolong aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan tempat pesta itu di adakan merupakan sebuah tempat dengan dekorasi yang sangat indah. Memang sangat cocok untuk tempat melakukan pesta dalam nuansa pribadi. Ruangan itu hanya memiliki satu pintu untuk masuk, dan banyaknya tamu yang di undang tentunya sedikit membuat kesulitan untuk bisa masuk maupun keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut, Jongin sedang berdiri, mengobrol bersama orang tuanya dan juga rekan bisnisnya. Jongin melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kris yang berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya. Kris hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat gelas anggurnya ke arah Jongin, disampingnya berdiri seorang pria yang dengan setia terus mendampingi Kris ketika sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman bisnisnya. Di sudut lain terlihat Minseok yang minum ditemani salah satu temannya.

Kris melirik jam tangannya sebelum kemudian meletakkan gelas anggurnya di atas meja. "Tunggu disini, Baekhyuna... aku harus membawa bintang kita ke tengah ruangan sekarang."

"Bintang?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung, namun ia menurut untuk tetap berada di tempatnya saat Kris menjauh darinya.

"Jongina..." Kris menepuk pelan pundak Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah saatnya kau berdiri di tengah ruangan sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Apa kau ingin aku menjadi saksi dari kejutanmu untuk pria mungil yang berdiri disana?"

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Baiklah..." Jongin bergerak ke tempat itu di iringi oleh Kris, saat keduanya berpapasan dengan Minseok yang masih minum di mejanya, Kris menoleh padanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang dibalas dengan dengusan pelan dari Minseok.

"Hei, jangan memulai untuk melakukan pertengkaran disini," bisik Jongin memperingatkan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu itu, sahabatku." Kris mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

Disaat itu Sehun tiba diruangan tersebut dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Dia baru saja berlari melewati tangga dan tak menunggu lift bersama dengan Jungwoo. Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas dan mengusap keringat yang mengalir deras dikeningnya. Perutnya terasa semakin sakit namun Sehun mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

Orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruangan itu semakin banyak, tubuh mereka berdempetan hingga Sehun kesulitan saat berusaha menembusnya.

Sehun berhasil melihat kepala Jongin di tengah kerumunan, tubuh Jongin yang tinggi memudahkan bagi Sehun untuk menemukan keberadaannya.

"Jongin!"

Jongin mungkin mendengat teriakannya karena ia memutar kepalanya ke arah kerumunan, tapi ia mungkin tak berhasil melihat Sehun karena ia langsung kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan terus melangkah maju.

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Kris berdiri tepat di belakang Jongin. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Sehun harus menghentikannya.

"Jongin!"

Tanpa menghiraukan apapun lagi, Sehun menendang dan mendorong siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mendekat kepada Jongin. Terdengar umpatan-umpatan nyaring yang dilayangkan orang-orang yang terpaksa menyingkir karena ulahnya, namun Sehun tak peduli. Ia terlalu cemas melihat Jongin berada tepat di dekat Kris.

Sebersit rasa penyesalan Sehun rasakan. Kenapa ia baru bisa mengingatnya, mengingat pria itu...

 _Flashback_

 _Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah toilet yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya menitipkan barang belanjaanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat masuk ke dalam, langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara pertengkaran yang berasal dari dalam sana._

" _Aku mendengar semuanya... semua yang kau bicarakan dengan orang di telpon itu. Kenapa... kenapa kau ingin melakukan semua itu?"_

" _Menurutmu... menurutmu apa yang membuatku ingin melakukannya?"_

" _Apa ini karena masalah itu? Karena aku menolakmu dan lebih memilih Jongin? Atau ini karena aku yang menolak untuk tidur denganmu pada saat itu?"_

" _Apa kau pikir aku serendah itu? Hanya karena orang seperti dirimu aku merencanakan semua ini?"_

 _Sehun menutup mulutnya, apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ada seseorang di dalam sana yang sedang merencanakan pembunuhan. Dengan langkah gemetar Sehun memberanikan mendekat dan mengintip ke dalam. Kedua orang itu sepertinya berada di pojok hingga Sehun tak bisa melihatnya._

" _Lalu apa Kris? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Jongin itu sahabatmu."_

" _Sahabat..." terdengar suara tawa yang sumbang. "Seorang sahabat tak akan merebut orang yang dicintai oleh sahabatnya Sendiri. Dan terlebih lagi seorang sahabat tak akan pernah menghancurkan keluarga sahabatnya sendiri."_

" _Tapi itu bukan kesalahan Jongin, Jongin hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai..."_

" _Bukan salah Jongin katamu... dia jelas bersalah. Dia sengaja menjebak orang tuaku untuk mengakui kesalahan yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan. Jongin melakukan itu semua demi kemulusan kariernya. Dan kau bisa lihat setelah ia menghancurkan keluargaku... bamm... perusahaannya menjadi begitu terkenal. Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya... membiarkannya orang itu bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku."_

" _Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku tak akan membiarkannya. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Jongin."_

" _Oh ya, apa kau pikir Jongin akan percaya? Kau mungkin istrinya tapi Jongin lebih percaya kepadaku dibandingkan dirimu._

" _Tidak. Aku..."_

" _Kau seorang istri yang buruk untuknya. Kau lebih mementingkan kariermu sendiri dari pada mengurusnya, Shixun. Dan ketika tiba-tiba kau mengatakan tentang semua ini, apa kau pikir dia akan percaya padamu?"_

" _Aku punya bukti Kris... aku sudah merekam semuanya."_

" _Kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh Kim Shixun... jangan kau pikir karena aku pernah mencintaimu maka aku tak akan berani mencelakaimu? Tidak Shixun, aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat, aku tidak sendirian Kim Shixun, jadi berhati-hatilah..."_

 _Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding saat terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu dan salah satu dari orang itu keluar._

 _Setelah yakin kalau orang itu tidak melihat dirinya, Sehun bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk pipis. Dan disanalah ia bertemu dengan orang itu, Kim Shixun..._

 _Flashback End_

Seandainya Sehun menyadari lebih cepat kalau orang yang keluar dari toilet itu adalah Kris, mungkin ia bisa memberi peringatan lebih cepat pada Jongin. Tapi ia tak bisa menyesalinya sekarang, selagi masih ada waktu ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Jongin.

Jungwoo mencoba mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka. "Sekarang, Sehun!"

Sehun tidak membuang kesempatan itu, ia merangsek maju dengan cepat hingga tiba di bagian depan. Tepat di saat itu ia melihatnya tangan Kris menyusup masuk ke balik jasnya.

"Tidak!" teriak Sehun. "Jongin!"

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. "Sunshine..."

Sehun berlari menuju ke arah Jongin, tapi tatapannya tak lepas dari Kris yang berdiri dengan kaku di samping Jongin. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, dan Sehun bersumpah ia bisa melihat Kris menyeringai kepadanya.

Saat itulah Sehun menyadarinya, bukan Kris yang akan melakukannya. Tapi orang lain yang akan melakukannya.

" _... aku tidak sendirian Kim Shixun, berhati-hatilah..."_

Seolah-olah dalam gerakan yang lambat, Sehun melihatnya. Melihat Minseok yang merogoh sesuatu dibalik jas mahalnya, mengeluarkan pistol dan membidik tepat di kepala Jongin yang tidak menyadarinya.

"TIDAAAKKKK..."

Sehun menerjang tubuh Jongin dan membuatnya terjatuh, dan tak sampai sedetik kemudian peluru itu menembus tubuh Sehun, membuat pria berparas manis itu ikut terjatuh ke dada Jongin.

"Shit..." terdengar suara umpatan dan juga teriakan. Dalam pandangan matanya yang mulai mengabur, Sehun melihat Kris dan Minseok yang sama-sama menodongkan pistol ke arahnya dan Jongin. Sehun mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan menutup matanya tepat saat terdengar bunyi letusan pistol yang kedua kalinya.

Jongin tampak begitu shock hingga ia tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Di saat bersamaan tubuh Kris dan Minseok jatuh ke lantai dengan darah yang terus merembes dari bekas tembakan di dada mereka. Polisi yang ditelpon Jungwoo datang disaat yang benar-benar tepat.

"Sehuuunnn... Ya Tuhan Sehunnnn..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan saat ini..." ucap Jongin.

Saat ini semua orang dengan wajah murungnya telah berkumpul di ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat.

Sehun sudah sadar dari pingsannya setelah di operasi. Dadanya di perban. Ia mungkin sangat beruntung karena peluru itu tidak menembus alat vitalnya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Maksudku Minseok... Kris... kenapa mereka melakukannya?"

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pundak putra sulungnya itu, mencoba menguatkannya. Jongin jelas terlihat begitu terguncang karena peristiwa tersebut. "Kau sudah melihat video itu bukan. Itulah kebenarannya anakku..."

"Aku mengerti kalau Kris membenciku karena aku telah membongkar kejahatan orang tuanya. Tapi Minseok... kenapa..."

Chanyeol berdeham pelan. "Mungkin sudah saatnya papa menceritakan hal ini pada kalian?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada istrinya yang tampak begitu pucat. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak putranya dan beralih memeluk tubuh istrinya. "Kau tahu tentang paman kalian yang terusir dari keluarga kita bukan?"

"Ayah dari kak Minseok?" tanya Jungwoo, pria itu tampak letih dan ia hanya bisa bersandar di pundak kekasihnya, Jaemin. "Kami hanya tahu kalau ia telah lama meninggalkan keluarga kita, tapi kami tidak tahu kalau dia pergi karena di usir..."

"Kakek kalian mengetahui bahwa kakakku telah melakukan penyelewengan dana perusahaan hingga perusahaan itu mengalami kebangkrutan. Karena itulah ia marah besar kepadanya. Ayah menghapus nama kakakku dari daftar silsilah keluarga sekaligus juga menguburkan niatnya untuk menjadikan kakakku menjadi pewaris utama perusahaan." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. "Saat itu terjadi Minseok baru bisa berjalan dan kau Jongin... kau baru lahir saat pamanmu harus haru angkat kaki dari rumah kakek."

"Apakah Minseok ikut dengan paman?" Jongin ingat, dulu ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama-sama dengan Minseok.

"Tidak, ayahku tidak memperbolehkannya untuk membawa Minseok pergi, karena itulah ia memintaku untuk merawat anak itu sekaligus menjadi pewaris perusahaan menggantikannya. Aku berjuang keras saat itu untuk kembali membuat perusahaan kita bangkit seperti semula... pada akhirnya setelah berjuang cukup lama perusahaan kita kembali seperti semula bahkan bisa dibilang lebih sukses dari sebelumnya."

Chanyeol berdeham pelan. "Hingga peristiwa itu terjadi..."

"Peristiwa apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tak lama setelah aku berhasil membangkitkan kembali perusahaan tersebut, kakek kalian meninggal dan kakakku yang mengetahui hal itu kembali datang ke rumah dan menuntut haknya sebagai seorang pewaris utama. Sebagai seorang adik, aku sadar akan posisiku, aku bisa saja menyerahkan semuanya padanya karena ia lebih berhak dariku. Tapi aku tak bisa..."

"Kenapa papa?" tanya Jungwoo. "Apa karena dia sudah di usir dari rumah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bukan karena itu nak. Tapi karena papa sudah terlanjur bersumpah pada kakek kalian untuk tidak menyerahkan harta itu kepada kakakku. Kakek kalian mengetahui semua kebiasaan buruk kakakku, yang tak hanya suka berjudi, tapi juga suka mabuk-mabukan dan gonta ganti pasangan. Kakek kalian tak ingin perusahaan itu kembali hancur di tangan kakakku karena itulah ia memintaku bersumpah seperti itu."

"Apa paman bisa menerimanya?" tanya Jungwoo pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak, ia marah besar, memaki-maki papa bahkan sampai mengancam papa."

"Mengancam papa?"

"Ya, ia bersumpah akan melakukan hal apapun juga agar papa tidak bisa hidup bahagia."

"Ya Tuhan..."

"Papa yang kesal dengan sikapnya segera mengusirnya dari rumah kita dan ..."

"Dan..." Jongin memperbaiki letak duduknya di ujung tempat tidur Sehun.

"Saat itu Minseok melihatnya, melihat aku yang mengusir ayahnya dan dia mungkin juga mendengar ucapan ayahnya saat itu. Tapi kurasa Minseok hanya mendengarnya sebagian saja, karena itulah perlahan sikapnya berubah. Ia memang masih menghormatiku tapi aku tahu sikapnya sedikit berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Aku pikir seiring berjalannya waktu ia sudah melupakan semuanya. Tapi mungkin kematian ayahnya setahun yang lalu telah membangkitkan kenangan itu lagi."

"Karena itu, ia merencanakan semua ini, mencoba membunuhku..."

"Dia tahu nak, kalau papa sangat mencintai kalian berdua dan dengan melenyapkanmu bukankah itu sama saja seperti ia telah merenggut setengah dari kebahagian yang papa rasakan."

"Aku tak bisa percaya ini." Jongin mengacak rambutnya sendiri, wajahnya terlihat begitu kacau.

"Aku bisa," sahut Jungwoo tenang. "Kalau dipikir-pikir selama setahun ini ia memang telah banyak berubah. Ia lebih sering pergi keluar saat malam hari. Dan kurasa saat itu ia melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan Kris. Tak kusangka ia memanfaatkan kehancuran keluarga Kris untuk membantunya melakukan hal ini. Walau semuanya akhirnya bisa digagalkan berkat Sehun."

"Sehun..."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tampak pucat, matanya bengkak dan merah karena banyak menangis.

"Ya mama, ia bukan kak Shixun. Kak Shixun sudah meninggal dan dia adalah Sehun," jelas Jungwoo.

"Ya Tuhan, berita apa lagi ini." Suho memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Maaf..."

Suho melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan beranjak mendekati Sehun, meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. "Aku tak tahu apa kenapa kau berbohong soal dirimu kepada kami, tapi aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Karena dirimulah anakku selamat."

"Shixun lah yang menyelamatkan Jongin, bukan saya. Kalau bukan karena video yang ditinggalkan Shixun, saya sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa." Sehun menatap ibu dari orang yang dicintainya itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Saya minta maaf kalau saya bukanlah menantu anda. Saya tidak berpura-pura untuk hilang ingatan dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum kejadian itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk, ia pun menceritakan semuanya tanpa mengurangi ataupun menambahkannya sedikitpun.

"Jadi kau mengejar kak Shixun untuk mengantarkan cincinnya yang tertinggal?" tanya Jungwoo.

"Ya, dan aku tak tahu kalau peristiwa itu akan terjadi. Aku minta maaf..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "Ingatanku baru kembali beberapa hari ini dan aku terlalu bingung untuk mengatakannya, apalagi..." Sehun tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menangis.

Suho dengan baik hati mengelus lengannya. "Aku mengerti, ini pasti tak mudah untukmu. Kau tak perlu meneruskannya lagi sekarang..."

Sehun tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya aku membalas jasamu karena telah menyelamatkan anakku, Sehuna..."

"Anda tak perlu melakukannya, Mrs. Kim. Aku tak menginginkan apa-apa." Ya, itu benar. Sehun tak menginginkan apa-apa, ia cukup menyadari bagaimana posisinya sekarang.

Suho menepuk punggung tangannya, "Kami akan meninggalkanmu disini, kau harus banyak istirahat." Ia kemudian pergi di iringi oleh suaminya yang tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi.

Jaemin melangkah mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya dengan hati-hati. "Kakak bisa hubungi aku kapanpun kakak memerlukan sesuatu, aku akan menunggu diluar."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia bertatapan mata sebentar dengan Jungwoo, lalu kembali menunduk, membiarkan kesunyian kembali menemaninya di kamar itu setelah keduanya pergi.

Pergerakan di ujung tempat tidurnya membuat Sehun kemudian menyadari kalau masih ada satu orang lagi di sini. Kim Jongin. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat semuanya sudah terbongkar seperti ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Jongin?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Buruk," gumam Jongin. "Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang."

"Aku ingin berkabung atas kematian saudara dan juga sahabatku terbaik. Tapi saat tahu apa yang mereka lakukan untuk membunuhku... aku..." Jongin menjambak rambutnya. Dari tempatnya berbaring Sehun bisa melihat setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Jongin.

Ia ingin memeluk tubuh pria itu dan menenangkannya, tapi setelah semua terbongkar, Sehun merasa tak pantas lagi untuk melakukannya.

"Rasanya hatiku hancur," Jongin menatap ke wajah Sehun, lalu tatapannya turun ke perut Sehun.

"Kau bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui keberadaannya jika itu yang kau inginkan," ucap Sehun lirih.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh, dia darah dagingku, aku menginginkannya."

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Sehun, Jongin hanya menginginkan bayinya dan bukan dirinya. "Dia anakku juga..."

"Aku tak bisa memulai suatu hubungan yang di awali dengan kebohongan."

"Kau bisa menceraikan aku sebagai Shixun, Jongin. Setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu ingin berpisah dariku? Apa kau ingin membawa pergi anakku dan kemudian memerasku suatu saat nanti."

"Aku tak ingin kau mengira aku memanfaatkan keadaanku ini Jongin. Aku tidak akan memerasmu, aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu untuk selamanya jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Jongin memicingkan matanya, "Apa alasanmu hingga kau tidak mau mengakui siapa dirimu setelah ingatanmu kembali?"

Sehun membuang muka ke arah lain, "Kurasa bukankah itu sudah jelas, aku mencintaimu..."

"Cinta?" tawa Jongin terdengar begitu hambar saat ia mengatakannya. "Kalau kau mencintaiku kau tak akan pernah meminta untuk berpisah dariku Sehun."

"Aku bukan istrimu."

Sehun mencintai Jongin dengan sepenuh hati dan segenap jiwanya, tapi Sehun sadar, ia tak akan mungkin bisa bersama dengan Jongin, karena itu sebelum hatinya lebih terluka lagi.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau memang bukan istriku," ada nada terluka di suara Jongin. "Karena itu kau bisa berbohong padaku dengan tidak mengatakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Jongin memang tahu kalau Sehun bukanlah istrinya, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau pria itu juga sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya tapi tak mau mengakuinya dihadapannya.

"Maaf..."

"Kau melakukan semuanya untukku, melayaniku, bahkan kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu untukku, tapi bahkan setelah semua itu terjadi, kau masih ingin pergi menjauh dariku."

"Jongin... bukan begitu... aku..."

"Kalau kau melakukan semua ini demi melihat kehancuranku, kau sudah berhasil Sehun." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku berterima kasih padamu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Semua biaya rumah sakit akan aku bayar dan kau bisa bebas pergi setelah kau sembuh."

Sehun terdiam.

Hingga saat Jongin ingin berbalik keluar dari kamar, Sehun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku pernah ingin mencoba untuk mengungkapkan hal ini padamu. Tapi kau bilang kalau kita sebaiknya melupakan masa lalu."

"Lalu... apa pengaruhnya hal itu Sehun?"

"Kau tidak mengerti Jongin."

Jongin berbalik, wajahnya tampak mengeras menahan amarah.  
"Bagian mana yang aku tidak mengerti Sehun? Bagaimana kau memberiku perhatian, pelayanan yang baik dan bahkan memberikanku seorang anak. Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau tulus melakukannya. Tapi setelah semua terbongkar, kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan kata perpisahan. Apa yang harus aku mengerti lagi Sehun, bahwa kau ingin membawa pergi anakku dan kemudian meminta hak-hak anak itu kepadaku?"

"Jongin..."

"Aku akan memberikan semua hartaku untukmu, tapi anak itu... aku akan mengambil anak itu kembali ketika ia lahir."

Air mata Sehun mengalir semakin deras dipipinya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyakitiku lebih dalam lagi Sehuna... selamat tinggal."

Dan kali ini Jongin benar-benar pergi keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terus terisak sendirian di kamarnya. Jongin tak mengerti, bagaimana inginnya Sehun bersama dengan pria itu. Tapi ia tak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri kalau Jongin mungkin mencintainya sama seperti dirinya yang mencintai pria itu.

"Sehun..."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang juga tengah menangis disana.

"Hiks... Baekkie..."

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat untuk memeluk Sehun. "Hiks... aku tak menyangka kalau Kris..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya membiarkan air mata terus mengalir dari sela-sela kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Baekkie... ayo pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Satu chapter lagi ya...

Kalau mau cepat di up, please review. Hehehe...

Maaf ya kalo bagian klimaksnya gagal. Aku ga jago soal ngetik yang seperti ini. T_T

Salam Kaihun Shipper

KaiHun Lovea


	15. Chapter 15

Believe In Love

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, etc

No edit n typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin kalau apa yang kau lakukan sekarang itu adalah tindakan yang benar?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari baju yang sedang ia lipat di dalam kopernya ke Jungwoo yang berdiri di pintu kamar. Penampilan Jungwoo tetap kasual seperti biasa, hanya saja kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya, dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya membuat Sehun yakin kalau pria itu tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak akhir-akhir ini, sama seperti dirinya. Ini sudah setengah bulan sejak peristiwa itu terjadi dan Sehun sudah merasa cukup sehat untuk pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Selama setengah bulan ini ia sama sekali tidak merasa tenang, Jongin menghilang begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah menjenguk Sehun. Hanya Jungwoo dan Jaemin serta orang tua pria itu lah yang bergantian menjenguknya. Dari keterangan yang Sehun dapat dari Jaemin yang tampaknya sudah semakin akrab dengan keluarga Kim, Sehun mengetahui kalau Jongin pergi keluar negeri. Entah untuk tujuan apa, tak ada satupun keluarga pria itu yang tahu apa tujuan kepergian Jongin.

Hanya Sehun yang mungkin mengetahuinya, pria itu pergi untuk menghindarinya. Inilah akhir dari hubungan mereka, meski mereka masih terhubung dengan adanya bayi ini, tapi keduanya sudah tidak bisa disatukan lagi.

"Ku kira tidak," jawab Sehun pelan.

Jungwoo maju satu langkah memasuki kamar yang ditempati Sehun. "Kau harus lebih mengerti tentang sifatnya, jika kau ingin menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Kakakku memang keras kepala Sehun. Tapi ia tidak sekeras dugaan orang, ia juga bisa luluh. Apalagi kalian sebentar lagi akan memiliki seorang anak."

Sehun berpaling ke arah kopernya yang terbuka di atas tempat tidurnya. "Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Aku mendengar semuanya, semua yang kau bicarakan dengan kakakku. Aku tidak membela tindakan kakakku, tapi aku juga tidak menyalahkannya. Di antara kami semua, ialah yang pastinya paling merasakan kesedihan itu. Tumbuh besar bersama kedua orang yang ia sayangi tapi kemudian suatu hari ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau kedua orang tersebut mengkhianatinya. Kau pasti bisa membayangkan keadaannya sekarang."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum, "Aku mungkin mudah sekali terbawa perasaan saat aku harus berpura-pura menjadi istrinya, tapi... aku benar-benar tidak ingin memanfaatkan siapapun."

"Aku mengerti, Jaemin juga sudah menjelaskan tentang hal ini. Kurasa kami yang telah salah menilaimu, kau orang yang baik Oh Sehun."

Setetes air mata jatuh dipipi Sehun, "Aku pasti bodoh sekali karena telah jatuh cinta kepada orang yang bukanlah suamiku yang sebenarnya."

"Kak Jongin pasti sangat terguncang, tapi aku yakin setelah ia menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa, ia akan menyadari betapa salahnya tuduhan yang ia buat untukmu."

"Tentunya, ia akan tenang nantinya. Tapi keputusannya telah bulat. Jongin tidak membutuhkanku, aku bukan istrinya. Dan... aku pastinya sudah membuat banyak kekacauan di keluarga kalian."

"Jadi karena itu kau memutuskan untuk pergi?"

Sehun duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan menatap pada Jungwoo. "Coba kau pikirkan, aku bisa hidup dengan nyaman selama ini karena aku tidak mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, begitu juga dengan kalian. Dan setelah semuanya diketahui kebenarannya, haruskah aku tetap tinggal ? aku bukan siapa-siapa kalian, aku hanyalah orang asing yang tak sengaja masuk ke keluarga kalian. Meski aku tetap bertahan disini, suatu saat salah satu dari kalian mungkin juga akan menendangku keluar."

"Apa kau pikir keluarga kami sejahat itu?" protes Jungwoo.

"Tidak, kalian tidak sejahat itu. Hanya saja aku... seumur hidupku jika aku tetap disini dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, mungkin aku hanya akan terus dibayang-bayangi perasaan tak nyaman. Aku tak bisa hidup seperti itu, aku harus pergi untuk menemukan hal yang mungkin bisa membuatku bahagia." Sehun mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi bagaimana jika anak itu lahir? Dia adalah salah satu pewaris keluarga Kim, cucu pertama di keluarga ini. Kau tak mungkin berniat untuk membawanya pergi kan? Dia punya hak yang besar untuk tinggal disini."

"Itu mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan untukku, tapi aku sadar posisiku, aku akan membiarkan Jongin membawanya, aku tak akan menuntut hak asuhnya. Dia akan merasa lebih baik tinggal bersama kalian dari pada bersamaku. Tapi aku sangat berharap kalau Jongin sesekali akan memperbolehkan ku untuk menjenguknya." Air mata semakin deras turun membasahi pipi Sehun. "Cukup dengan mengetahui ia tumbuh hari demi hari dengan baik, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun, dengan pengawasan dan didikan yang baik, aku akan merasa bahagia. Aku mungkin kehilangan begitu banyak momen bersamanya, tapi jika itu yang terbaik untuknya, maka itu tidak masalah untukku."

Jungwoo kembali melangkah maju mendekati Sehun, kali ini bukan untuk berdiri di hadapan Sehun melainkan untuk memeluk tubuhnya. "Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri Sehun. Kalau kau mencintai keduanya, kenapa kau harus meninggalkan mereka."

"Aku terlalu mencintai mereka untuk tetap tinggal disini," ucap Sehun. "Kalau aku tetap disini, suasananya akan jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa tinggal dengan Jongin yang tidak menginginkan kehadiranku."

"Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, maka pergilah. Aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu." Jungwoo melepaskan pelukannya setelah menepuk lembut pundak Sehun.

Dan Sehun memang melakukannya, ia berdiri untuk menutup kopernya dan dengan langkah-langkah berat ia membawa koper itu berjalan menuju arah pintu.

"Kau tahu Sehuna..."

Langkah Sehun terhenti, ia diam mendengarkan Jungwoo kembali bersuara.

"Setelah aku pikirkan ulang, hanya kau yang paling pantas mendampingi kakakku dan menjadi teman dari calon adik iparmu."

Sehun tersenyum hambar, ia tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab pernyataan dari Jungwoo. Ia hanya terus berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Sehun memperhatikan wajah sendu Baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya di bandara. Mereka memang sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di bandara setelah Sehun menyelesaikan urusannya dan Baekhyun juga telah mengucapkan selamat pada mantan kekasihnya.

"Maaf, aku bicara cukup lama dengan Jungwoo."

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, "Aku mengerti. Ayo pergi."

Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan perasaan sedih, ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, meski Baekhyun bilang ini tidaklah sesakit saat ia kehilangan dirinya dulu, tapi tetap saja melihat Baekhyun yang tidak lagi ceria seperti dulu adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Sehun.

 _Flashback_

" _Baekkie, ayo kita pergi..."_

" _Hiks... Kris, Sehuna..."_

" _Baekkie..."_

" _Dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku... awalnya aku... aku tidak mempercayainya... tapi... tapi dia..." Baekhyun semakin terisak._

 _Meski merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi jadi Sehun tetap mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun. "Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi..." tak hanya Baekhyun, namun air mata Sehun juga terus turun membasahi pipinya._

" _Tidak Sehuna, kau harus mengetahuinya," Baekhyun tetap bersikeras. "Dia datang setiap hari kepadaku, memaksaku untuk percaya kalau dia mencintaiku dengan tulus. Dan.. bodohnya aku... aku percaya padanya..." Baekhyun terus terisak. "Dia bilang kepadaku malam itu kalau dia ingin menikah denganku."_

 _Ya Tuhan, kalau Kris memang berencana menikahi Baekhyun kenapa ia melakukan hal itu pada Jongin?_

" _Aku tentu saja senang begitu tahu dia serius denganku. Harusnya aku menyadarinya Sehuna..."_

" _Apa maksudmu Baekkie?"_

" _Dia menanyakan kepadaku apa aku mau ikut kemanapun dia pergi. Dan aku bilang tentu saja aku akan ikut kemanapun ia membawaku pergi."_

 _Kris sudah merencanakannya, ia bahkan telah mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi bersamanya._

" _Tapi..." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan tangannya yang masih gemetar ia menghapus air matanya. "Tapi ia bilang kalau ia akan membawaku pergi setelah ia menyelesaikan urusan lamanya yang tertunda. Aku mengira kalau itu adalah urusan pekerjaan di kantornya, tapi ternyata..." Baekhyun kembali terisak. "Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai orang seperti itu Sehuna..."_

" _Aku tak tahu Baekkie..." karena aku pun telah jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah, orang yang tak menginginkanku._

 _Flashback End_

"Sehuna..."

"Eh, apa?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku tadi?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya yang sipit dan tampak memerah karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Maaf..."

"Sepertinya kita memang sama-sama kacau ya," Baekhyun tertawa miris. "Aku tadi bilang kalau kau sebaiknya tidak usah pergi Sehuna."

"Baek, apa yang terjadi padamu, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk pergi bersama?" Sehun tampak tak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku merubah pikiranku. Aku pikir aku akan pulang ke kampung halamanku dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang baru di sana."

"Aku ikut denganmu," ucap Sehun.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetaplah disini dan hadapi Jongin secara langsung."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Cukup hanya Jongin yang bersikap pengecut Sehuna, kalau kau bersikap sama seperti dirinya hubungan kalian tidak akan berhasil."

"Hubungan kami memang tidak berhasil Baekkie."

"Aku tidak setuju kalau keponakanku harus hidup dan tumbuh tanpa kedua orang tuanya yang menjaganya dan merawatnya."

Sehun membuang muka kearah lain. "Kalau keluarga Kim tidak mengambilnya dariku, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk merawatnya Baekkie, aku akan berusaha agar dia tumbuh tanpa kekurangan kasih sayang dariku."

"Tapi itu tidak sempurna, Sehuna. Dan aku menginginkan kehidupan keponakanku yang sempurna. Tunggulah sampai Jongin kembali ke negara ini dan bicarakan lagi hal ini dengan hati yang lebih tenang. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..."

"Believe in love... percayalah pada cinta yang kau rasakan pada Jongin... Ini hanyalah masalah perasaan... kalau kalian sama-sama yakin akan kepercayaan diri kalian pada rasa cinta yang kalian miliki maka tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Sehuna. Kau akan hidup bahagia bersama Jongin."

Percaya pada cinta...

Selama mereka hidup bersama, Sehun selalu yakin kalau Jongin mencintainya. Dan apakah sekarang setelah semua terbongkar, rasa cinta itu tetap sama?

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, kau jangan kemana-mana tetaplah berada di kota ini sampai Jongin kembali."

"Aku akan merindukanmu..."

"Aku akan datang saat keponakanku telah lahir. Kau tahu Sehuna... aku juga butuh waktu untuk memulihkan hatiku kembali seperti semula."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Aku selalu berharap kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan Jongin," Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyelipkan secarik kertas beserta satu kunci ke tangan Sehun. "Datanglah ke tempat ini dan tenangkan dirimu sembari menunggu kedatangan Jongin."

"Dia tidak akan datang Baekkie..." bisik Sehun sesaat setelah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan dirinya. "Aku yakin itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah itu mungil dan terletak berada dekat dengan pantai. Itu memang bukan sebuah rumah yang mewah, hanya sebuah rumah sederhana dengan satu kamar dan juga satu dapur dan ruang makan yang berfungsi juga sebagai ruang tamu. Kamar mandinya persis berada di samping kamar dan Sehun sangat bersyukur karena itu. Ia tidak perlu susah payah melangkah jauh hanya untuk ke kamar mandi. Dan disinilah Sehun melewati hari-harinya yang panjang dan sepi. Sendirian.

Untuk membunuh rasa kesepiannya, Sehun sering meluangkan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai sambil memikirkan Jongin tentunya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan apakah dia juga merindukannya sama seperti Sehun yang merindukan Jongin. Setelah lelah melangkah, Sehun biasanya akan kembali kerumah dan duduk di teras sambil menikmati pemandangan pantai yang indah.

Sudah seminggu ia melakukan hal itu dan sekarang Sehun sedang duduk termenung di atas kasurnya. Keuangannya sudah sangat menipis dan ia masih belum tahu harus melamar pekerjaan dimana. Karena kondisinya yang sedang hamil, Sehun tak ingin mengambil resiko mencari pekerjaan yang berat. Ia tak ingin kehilangan bayinya.

Sedang asyik melamun, Sehun mendengar ketukan pada pintu rumahnya. Sehun dengan lututnya yang gemetar mencoba berdiri, tanpa sadar ia mengusap perutnya sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu. Siapa yang datang? Selama seminggu ia berada disini tak ada seorangpun yang datang menjenguknya. Apa itu Baekhyun? Ketika pintu itu diketuk lagi, Sehun segera membukanya.

Untuk sesaat Sehun terkejut, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak satupun kata yang bisa terucap. Jongin disana dengan tampangnya yang kacau. Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya dan meski tubuhnya tetap tegap dan berotot Sehun ragu kalau Jongin makan dengan baik. Rambutnya terlihat lebih panjang dari biasanya dan acak-acakan, melihat jenggot dan juga kumisnya yang mulai tumbuh Sehun tahu kalau Jongin tidak bercukur selama beberapa hari ini. Pria itu mengenakan celana pendek dan polo shirt abu-abu. Dan meski penampilan Jongin berantakan, di mata Sehun pria itu tetap terlihat begitu menawan.

Pria itu melangkah masuk tanpa dipersilahkan dan Sehun hanya bisa mengikutinya. Jongin tidak berhenti di meja makan, tapi langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mau tak mau Sehun juga mengikutinya.

"Hai."

Suara Jongin terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya dan Sehun rasanya ingin menangis, setelah hampir sebulan terpisah akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin kembali.

"Hai."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mencoba tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baru kembali dari Kanada tadi pagi."

"Oh..."

"Bagaimana dia? Apa baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menunduk memperhatikan perutnya yang semakin membuncit. "Ya, dia sehat."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela yang tepat menghadap pantai. "Rupanya kalian baik-baik saja."

 _Tidak Jongin, kami tidak baik-baik saja. Kami kehilanganmu._

"Bagaimana..." Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku disini?"

"Seseorang mengatakannya kepadaku saat aku kembali tadi pagi. Dan, aku juga baru tahu soal kepergianmu tadi pagi. Aku langsung pergi kesini setelah ia memberitahukan alamatmu."

"Siapa?"

"Baekhyun. Ia menelponku tadi pagi."

"Oh..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal disini sampai sudah ada kepastian darimu. Maksudku tentang bayi ini... setelah semua selesai aku akan benar-benar pergi."

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Aku belum memutuskannya, mungkin aku akan pergi menyusul Baekhyun ke kampung halamannya. Atau mungkin aku akan pergi ke tempat lain. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan benar-benar pergi menjauh darimu." Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk ditepi kasurnya, tubuhnya cepat lelah kalau terlalu lama dalam posisi berdiri.

"Begitu ya..." Jongin masih tidak ingin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

Diam-diam Sehun merasa kecewa, Jongin sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan perpisahan di antara mereka. "Ya, bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu. Aku selalu memegang janjiku, Jongin."

"Lalu bagaimana suasana hatimu saat kau berjanji akan terus berada disisiku, Sehun? Apakah kau juga akan memegang janjimu itu?"

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Sehun dan kali ini Sehun bisa melihat tak hanya matanya yang basah dengan air mata, tapi Jongin juga.

"Kurasa semua sudah jelas Jongin..."

"Sudah berhari-hari aku menganggap kalau aku adalah laki-laki paling brengsek di dunia ini. Kau berhak membenciku Sehun atas semua keegoisanku, keangkuhanku yang tak ingin mendengar semua yang ingin kau katakan. Pagi setelah pertengkaran kita, aku sudah berniat untuk minta maaf padamu, tapi anak buahku menelponku, mereka menemukan fakta kalau Dokter Edgard telah tewas di bunuh. Kris yang melakukannya. Ada saksi mata yang melihatnya. Karena itulah aku pergi untuk memberitahukan tentang hal itu pada keluarganya. Butuh waktu bagi kami untuk menemukan dimana Kris menyembunyikan mayat Dr. Edgard karena itulah aku baru bisa berada disini hari ini."

"Kenapa Kris melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja karena tak ingin seorangpun menghalangi jalannya untuk membunuhku..."

"Jadi kau punya niat untuk meminta maaf padaku?"

"Ya, untuk kelakuannya yang seperti seorang pecundang."

"Kemarahanmu itu wajar Jongin, emosimu bahkan tidak stabil pada saat itu. Lagi pula aku jelas bersalah karena tidak memberitahumu kalau ingatanku telah kembali." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Jongin.

Tanpa sadar Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, melangkah mendekati Sehun. Dan saat tubuh keduanya sudah dekat, Jongin segera menarik tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. "Kau tidak bersalah Sehun, aku yang salah. Aku yang idiot. Aku mengetahui siapa dirimu mungkin sebelum kau tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut, terlalu takut kalau kau akan pergi meninggalkanku kalau aku mengatakan padamu siapa kau yang sebenarnya."

Jongin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut Sehun. "Aku menginginkan dirimu sebagai istriku. Sekarangpun seperti itu. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat kau mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu. Aku marah Sehun, aku sangat marah padamu karena kau ingin meninggalkanku."

"Akupun tidak ingin seperti itu," Sehun terisak. "Aku kira kau lah yang tidak menginginkanku, karena itu aku ingin pergi darimu." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jongin. Wajah keduanya basah oleh air mata, namun itu tak menghalangi keduanya untuk saling pandang. "Aku tak bisa hidup bersamamu jika kau tidak ingin bersamaku."

Baekhyun benar, ini hanyalah masalah kepercayaan diri mereka akan cinta yang telah membuat mereka terpisah.

Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu karena aku merasakan hal yang sama. Di hari aku mengetahui fakta siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, disaat itulah aku menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu yang bukanlah istriku. Disitulah permasalahannya Sehun, aku terlalu takut kalau kau akan menolakku setelah kau mengetahui semuanya. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku merasa dibodohi, karena kau juga telah mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya namun tidak mengatakannya padaku. Hatiku sakit mengetahui kau tidak cukup percaya pada cintaku kepadamu. Karena itulah aku marah. Seharusnya saat itu aku tidak menggunakan emosiku dan memilih berlutut dihadapanmu. Mengatakan padamu betapa aku mencintaimu, tak peduli kau istriku atau bukan kau tetaplah ibu dari anakku."

"Apakah kau tetap mencintaiku meski tahu kalau aku sempat tidak mempercayai cintamu padaku?"

Jongin tersenyum sedih, "Seharusnya aku juga mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama padamu, masihkah kau mencintaiku meski tahu kalau aku sempat tidak mempercayai cintamu padaku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin."

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu Kim Sehun."

"Kim...?"

"Ya, kau tidak keberatan untuk menikah denganku bukan? Aku ingin memiliki dirimu seutuhnya. Kau tidak keberatan bukan kembali ke rumah itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku senang mendengarnya," satu kecupan mendarat di kening Sehun.

"Apakah itu yang kau inginkan."

"Itu yang selalu inginkan sejak aku mengenalmu, menyentuhmu dan berbagi kehangatan denganmu, Sunshine."

.

.

.

.

.

"Taeoh berhentilah berlari seperti itu."

Seorang bocah berumur dua tahun tampak berlari-lari dan meloncat-loncat kesana kemari tanpa mempedulikan teguran seorang pria berparas manis yang tampak kepayahan mengejarnya dengan perutnya yang membuncit.

Bocah itu berlari berputar-putar di ruangan itu hingga tanpa ia sadari kakinya tersandung kaki meja kecil di sudut dan ia jatuh terjengkang dengan kepala yang lebih dulu terbentur meja tersebut, lalu ia menangis, menjerit-jerit memanggil ibunya.

"Anak nakal, mama kan sudah bilang untuk tidak berlari-lari seperti itu." Sehun, pria berparas manis yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan itu dengan susah payah mencoba membungkuk untuk mengambil putranya yang masih menangis di lantai.

"Huwaaa... maaaaa... cakiiiitttt..."

"Iya sayang, sini mama lihat di mana sakitnya." Menyerah untuk membungkuk, Sehun kemudian duduk dilantai dan meraih putranya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sehun melihat kening Taeoh yang sedikit membiru karena terantuk meja. "Mama akan obati ini, tapi Taeoh janji jangan menangis lagi..." Sehun mengusap benjolan itu dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Maaa... cakiiiittt..."

"Iya sayang, mama tahu..."

"Wow, kali ini apa lagi yang dilakukan anak nakal ini hingga menangis?"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jungwoo dan juga orang tuanya yang baru datang dari pesta pernikahan salah satu rekan bisnis mereka, tapi dimana Jongin bukankah mereka tadi pergi bersama-sama?

"Suamimu sedang memarkir mobilnya di depan," seakan mengerti maksud Sehun, Suho tersenyum lembut pada menantunya tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau harus menidurkan Taeoh sekarang, sebelum ia berbuat hal yang lebih nakal lagi." Suho mengingat bagaimana mereka harus kehilangan 10 buah guci dalam sehari hanya karena kenakalan Taeoh yang memukulkan batu yang entah ia dapat dari mana pada guci-guci itu.

"Oke, bocah nakal. Kau dengar itu?"Jungwoo berkacak pinggang dan menatap pada Taeoh yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Uncle jelek..."

"Apa?" Jungwoo ternganga mendengar ucapan Taeoh.

Sehun meringis minta maaf. "Kurasa ia mendengarnya saat kau bertengkar dengan Nana kemarin."

"Kurasa kita harus berhati-hati dengan ucapan kita sendiri mulai sekarang,"Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oke, apa yang aku lewatkan disini?" Jongin yang baru muncul, melangkah mendekati istrinya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di keningnya.

"Papa..." protes Taeoh yang kesal karena hanya ibunya yang ayahnya cium.

"Uwooo, anak papa mau minta kiss juga," Jongin mengangkat tubuh Taeoh dari pangkuan Sehun dan mengecup pipi gembulnya.

"Taeoh mau bobo..." anak itu menguap dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang ayah.

"Kurasa kami harus kekamar sekarang," dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Jongin membantu istrinya untuk berdiri.

"Kalian beristirahatlah," ucap Chanyeol. "Dan kau Jungwoo jangan hanya memperhatikan handphonemu saja, kalau kau merindukannya kenapa kau tidak lamar saja dirinya."

Jungwoo mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku akan melakukannya papa, tenang saja."

"Jangan terlalu lama Jungwoo ya, kau bahkan sudah hampir memiliki dua orang keponakan sekarang."

"Ya, itu karena kakak saja yang terlalu bersemangat membuat bayi setiap malam."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Oke, selamat malam semuanya, kami mau tidur dulu." Dengan Taeoh yang berada digendongannya dan lengan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya, pasangan itu melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga.

Dan Taeoh ternyata memang benar-benar sudah sangat mengantuk, setelah ibunya mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, ia segera meringkuk di tempat tidur dengan boneka pororo di pelukannya.

"Anak kita memang hebat sekali," Jongin merangkul pinggang Sehun dan menariknya untuk lebih merapat dengan dirinya.

"Ya, dan terlalu aktif, karena itulah aku tak bisa membawanya untuk ikut bersamamu hari ini."

"Aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun tadi." Ucap Jongin.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kurasa ia sudah menemukan kekasihnya yang baru. Katanya ia besok akan kesini untuk menemuimu."

"Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya."

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan perusahaan kita yang diluar negeri pada Jungwoo."

"Kau serius?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku memiliki seorang anak yang luar biasa dan sebentar lagi keluarga kita akan bertambah," Jongin mengusap perut Sehun yang besar. "Dan aku juga punya istri yang aku cintai dengan sepenuh hatiku, aku tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk sering-sering pergi keluar negeri."

Mereka mengecup anak mereka yang sudah tertidur pulas itu secara bergantian sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu," ucap Jongin dengan jujur. "Di atas ranjang sekarang juga."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Kau masih menginginkanku meski aku gendut seperti ini?"

Jongin cemberut, "Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau gendut, istriku adalah orang yang paling seksi di dunia ini." Dengan cepat Jongin mencium bibir istrinya.

"Kau belum bercukur dua hari ini," ucap Sehun ketika merasakan jenggot dan kumis Jongin mengenai kulit area sekitar bibirnya.

"Ya," Jongin meraba jenggot dan kumisnya yang mulai tumbuh. "Aku malas mencukurnya kalau bukan istriku yang melakukannya."

"Aku akan melakukannya besok pagi, tapi tidak malam ini. Karena malam ini aku hanya ingin memelukmu sepanjang malam." Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dada Jongin yang terbuka, karena suaminya sudah melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman selama beberapa saat sebelum Jongin menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Sunshine..." bisik Jongin. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sehun dengan posisi wajah mereka yang begitu dekat hingga hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, berpisah darimu adalah hal yang tidka pernah aku inginkan."

Dan kedua belah bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam satu ciuman yang lembut.

"Aku akan selalu memegang janjimu, sayangku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END 

No sequel ya... maaf kalau endingnya rada absurd. Hehehe...

Terima kasih untuk semua yang follow, fav n juga review ff ini. Mohon review lagi ya n sampai ketemu lagi di ffku yang baru.

Salam Kaihun hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
